The FBI's best kept secret uncovered
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: From the author of "Life and Love a new beginning" here is a Q&A style fanfic where readers may ask their favourite Hellboy characters anything they choose, or the author if you wish, and we will do our best to answer. R&R Rated T to be safe x
1. Cast introductions

**_Good evening everyone and welcome to my new fanfic. Everything is pretty self-explanatory, so I'll let the fanfic do the talking as an introduction rather than me tonight. I hope you all enjoy and for those of you who are looking at this who are regular readers of my Hellboy fanfic I'm sure you will enjoy this and find it a bit of fun. _**

_**Enjoy and Review thankyou! **

* * *

  
_

**Angel- **Hi there and welcome to this Hellboy questions and answers fanfic. Some of you may know me better by my authors name "x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x" or through my Hellboy fanfic, "Life and Love a new beginning." This is a new fanfic I will be starting, where reviewers can ask their favourite Hellboy characters questions…

**Hellboy – **Really…? Hmm this should be fun…anyone who asks me why I think Manning's an annoying and irritating little…

**Liz- **_*In a tone of warning*_Red…

**Hellboy- **_*clears throat*_ Well yeah, anyway…whoever asks gets a free kitten!

**Abe- **Honestly Red…

**Angel – **Can we get back to the introductions please? Red you can talk about Manning later.

**Hellboy**- You know, I think I'm gonna enjoy this fanfic…

**Angel- **Good to know, *smiles* so as you can guess the characters will be answering absolutely any questions you may have for them –within reason-. Including their opinions of other characters, working for the FBI, entity's they've faced, and even the romances.

**Hellboy –** _*Grinning*_ Interesting…

**Angel- **All the characters are here, so Belle Lucivia, Dale, Glenna and even Richard are here too.

**Abe- **_*glancing at Belle shyly* _I'm glad

**Belle- **_*blushes* _

**Angel- **Of course the main characters are here as well Hellboy, Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien, Johann Krauss, Agent Manning, Agent Clay, John Myers etc. and as an added note this will reflect on nothing to do with the comics, simply the films and my knowledge of the characters…

**Hellboy- **Agent Manning's gonna be in this? You're kidding…

**Angel- **I'm afraid not lol, they're all entitled to be questioned in this fanfic…

**Agent Manning –** So I'd be careful of what you say…otherwise you might just find yourself back under the FBI's full supervision.

**Hellboy- **Heh. Yeah like you could actually do that, I'd love to see you try it. Besidesno one asked your opinion…

**Angel- **Alright…no arguing please, you can save your debates for later.

**Abe- **Red must you interrupt her constantly?

**Hellboy- **Hey, she's a nice lady, she appreciates my input.

**Angel- **I will even more when the reviewers send in their questions…Okay, so here's a basic idea of how this is going to work –if you haven't cottoned on already- At the end of this chapter, just review and leave me your questions. (Put the names of the character you're questioning first so I know), there is no limit on how much you can ask, though bear in mind with three fanfic's on the go and two novels in process, I may have to pick and choose what is answered. This is provided the fanfic has good interest…if not it will be taken off more than likely. Then when I update I will put your questions to the characters and they can answer them. You may also ask me –as the author- any questions you like about my fanfic "Life and Love a new beginning" or the new Hellboy fanfic starting when that one ends. Or you can ask me about where I got ideas for certain aspects, characters or even about what parts have been my favourite etc.

**Abe- **Some of which people are probably curious to know

**Belle- **I'm sure they are.

**Angel- **So if you would like me to keep this going, review, add this to your favourites and/or alerts, it is all very much appreciated, and those reading this who are reviewers for "Life and Love a new beginning" will know how much the support means to me.

**Hellboy – **And other than that you guys probably just want to ask us stuff about what we think. _*beams* _

**Agent Manning- **_*sighing irritably*_Well I think the FBI's best kept secret just went out the door…

**Belle- **I don't think Hellboy can really be kept a secret.

**Liz – **He never was one to be discreet…

**Hellboy- **I can be discreet! Angel's fanfic proves it…

**Liz- **Sending John to the Antarctic?

**Hellboy-**_*airily* _One time…

**Liz- **Exposing yourself to the public? With the tooth fairies incident?

**Hellboy- **Hey, I couldn't help it if I got blown out of the room…

**Abe- **I'm certain Red could be discreet if he tried. Though he chooses not too, it always seems to work for him regardless.

**Hellboy- **You got that right buddy, besides Liz you wouldn't have me any other way…

**Liz- **_*smiles*_ No you're right

**Hellboy- **I love it when you agree with me babe.

**Angel- **So there you go, that's the introductory chapter, and so it's up to the readers now, if you'd like me to keep this going then please review. It doesn't matter if you haven't read my fanfic. You can probably learn about the original characters as it goes along –though Belle is the main original character that features in the fanfic, the rest are minor-. So it's easy, and if you want to check out my fanfic please do…but as I said, you can probably learn about Belle as the chapters go on…

**Hellboy- **Like how she loves Abe…

**Belle- **_*still blushing and holding Abe's hand*_Perhaps you shouldn't give too much away Red…

**Angel- **Yes especially for those who want to read it…

**Agent Manning- **So why are we here when there's no questions yet?

**Abe- **To give the reviewers an idea of what this will be like when they ask us what they desire to know…

**Belle- **and they can see everyone's thoughts where they may not have done so before.

**Angel- **Plus it will be fun, and will be interesting to write. So anything to say guys before we end this one?

**Hellboy- **Bye?

**Belle- **_*laughing* _Very original Red

**Angel- **For Red yes…anyone else?

**Agent Manning- **Yeah, any comments made by Hellboy about the FBI's standard of running things should be ignored, he does not represent us…

**Hellboy- **Yeah try repeating that when you got some ugly entity trying to kill your agents…

**Liz- **Or when you expect us to help you out…

**Abe- **Well I think we're certainly going to have an interesting time here.

**Angel- **I agree…I think some of the questions will make it very interesting. So you guys know what to do, you can ask the cast or crew, it's up to you…and I will be updating with the first set of answers as soon as I get a substantial amount of questions. As I said there are no limits to amount, -but be mature if you ask anything "M" rated lol- so have fun and I may see you soon.

**Hellboy- **So quit watching the screen waiting for us to answer your questions, ask them; and click the review button below!

**Abe-** and I'm sure it will make Angel's day as it is her birthday next Monday.

**Angel- **Thanks you three, yes, provided I get enough to answer, I will be updating around my birthday. So keep reading, ask your questions, and we will answer them. Thankyou and goodnight! Xx

* * *

**I'm aware it's a short chapter for me, but without the questions it's not that bad a length lol. **

**I hope you have enjoyed, please review and leave me your questions :) and I will ready the next chapter for my Birthday if there is enough reviews and questions asked, so if you like this and would like me to continue...in basis just review. **

**Thankyou very much and Goodnight! **

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	2. 1st Questions

**Good evening everyone, I'll keep this author's note short and let the chapter speak for itself. **

**Just a quick message before we start, half of the reviews that were submitted for Chapter 1 have been answered in this chapter, and the other half will be in chapter 3. So for those of you who've reviewed and not seen answers to your questions yet, I promise they will be in Chapter 3 which is coming up very soon :) So enjoy and review with your questions at the end thankyou! **

**

* * *

****Angel- **Hi everyone and welcome to the second chapter of "The FBI's best kept secret uncovered." Thankyou to everyone who had reviewed, as you've been the ones to make this new chapter possible…

**Hellboy**- Yeah beats a day working with the FBI…

**Angel- **So I'm not going to say too much in the way of a starter, but before we get on with the questions, "ame-ga-korobu" asked a question that was directed towards Nuada. Can I just state before we continue that Nuada and Nuala are not questionable characters as they did die in the film…

**Hellboy**- Thank god for that…the last thing I need is another spear being stabbed in my chest.

**Abe- **I think it would certainly cause some conflict…

**Hellboy- **conflict?! He's tried to kill me on two occasions…emphasis on the tried. I mean Abe even Nuala held a knife to your throat the first time she met you...

**Angel- **Yeah…pleasant introduction…

**Abe- **She was frightened…and concerned about placing her trust in others.

**Hellboy- **Abe, Belle was frightened, but I don't remember her holding a knife to your throat when you held out your hand to her.

**Belle- **Of course not, but it's not wrong to be scared of trusting someone.

**Angel- **Trust placed too easily can never lead to anything good sadly…but anyway enough of that stuff, so yes Nuada and Nuala aren't questionable. But we can now move on to the questions.

"LadyAquanine73551 asked- since you guys quit the BPRD (officially), and live independently of the FBI, how do you, Liz, keep from going insane from getting groceries & cooking for Red?"

**Liz- **Cooking for Red can be quite a challenge…but most of the time now, instead of having three meals a day he spreads it out so there's less when I cook it, though he often just cooks for himself. Though I think it was a bit of a shock to Belle when she first moved in…I doubt she's ever seen anyone eat quite as much as Red does.

**Belle- **Never…

**Liz-** Red eats portions that could feed the whole family for a day…it's not easy to cook so much, and of course we can hardly buy that much on a normal food trip. For groceries, we tend to buy in the regular amount…then Red's is always delivered via truck, because to be honest a car just couldn't handle the weight.

**Angel- **Truck?

**Hellboy- **Hey I like my food…

**Liz- **So it can be pretty exhausting, with two kids to feed as well but Red does help a lot because he knows what he wants, that's why he helps in the kitchen so much.

**Hellboy- **Like I said to Abe, I'm willing to put my life on the line for her, yet she still wants me to do the dishes…when I do a lot of the cooking as well, I can't win.

**Angel- **I just think it's pretty good that he actually cooks…anyway here is "LadyAquanine73551's" other question… "And Belle, did Abe tell you his favourite food is rotten eggs? (Century Eggs, to tell the truth). You sure you still want to kiss him after hearing about that?" –and for those of you that don't know what Century eggs are exactly, it's a Chinese cuisine ingredient made by preserving duck, chicken or quail eggs in a mixture of clay, ash, salt, lime, and rice straw for several weeks to several months, depending on the method of processing. It turns the yolk a dark green and the egg whites a deep brown…Not something I'd ever eat, but there we go- Belle…?

**Belle- ***glancing at Abe* …no I didn't know that… *unreadable expression…* are you being serious?

**Hellboy- ***looking at Belle* I was wondering how you'd never mentioned it…

**Abe- ***sheepish smile* they're a delicacy…

**Hellboy- **_barbeque ribs_ are a delicacy Blue. Rotten eggs are rotten eggs.

**Abe- ***tentative* Belle…?

**Belle- **Well, umm, in answer to your question, no, that wouldn't put me off kissing him…

**Dale- ***surprised expression* Really?

**Belle- **I love Abe…and I trust that he'd never let me taste that, so if he's eaten them since my arrival, I haven't known about it, though I guess I'm not too surprised he didn't tell me.

**Abe- **No of course I wouldn't…I know it wouldn't be suited to your tastes…and I didn't tell you originally because it wasn't something I thought you'd want to know…

**Belle- **No, but I don't mind, we all have things which are different about us. *Takes his hand*

**Liz- **It could be worse, remember the cat lady?

**Hellboy- **The one that ate cats and was scared of Canary's…? That was just weird, and sickening. Who would eat a cat?

**Abe- **Apparently she would…

**Belle- **I think I prefer the eggs to cats…

**Angel- **same, okay so that's the first set of questions, now onto our next reviewer…

"Ame-ga-korobu asks- Hellboy: How would react if people started referring to you as Satan?  
Abe: Can you communicate with fish?  
Agent Manning: How many antacids do you take in one day?" Okay so that last one is really random, but I did say any questions, so guys?

**Hellboy- **The first person to refer to me as "Satan" will not be sat at their desks reading this putting it simply. They can still read this if they want to…but it will be from a hospital bed…

**Angel- **Good job no one ever calls you that, Abe?

**Abe- **I can communicate with aquatic animals through their senses, but not by directly speaking with them.

**Hellboy- **So you mean if we get a pet goldfish you can talk to him?

**Abe- **Not literally Red, no water based animal is that advanced…

**Hellboy- **Except from you?

**Abe- **Well that's slightly different, I'm an Icthyo Sapien.

**Hellboy- **Yeah you still need to live in water…

**Abe- **Not indefinitely.

**Angel- **Okay, and Manning? How do you answer that one?

**Agent Manning- **What kind of stupid and insulting question is that?

**Hellboy- ***smirking* I think you'll find it's _your_ stupid question, though I think the reviewer who asked that is pretty great. Why haven't I ever asked something like that?

**Agent Manning- **Because you've got little sense.

**Angel- **Do you plan to actually answer, instead of insulting the reviewer?

**Agent Manning- **I do not require Antacid's…on a daily basis…

**Hellboy- ***laughing*

**Agent Manning- **Don't you dare…

**Hellboy- **Manning don't waste your breath, I mean, can't you tell I'm trembling in fear already? *grinning*

**Abe- **I think it may be best to move on before they start arguing…

**Angel- **Good point Abe, and thanks guys for your answers ^_^

**Abe- **My pleasure

**Hellboy- **Yeah no worries

**Agent Manning- **Hmm…

**Angel- **Well while Manning lightens up a bit, here's the next set of questions from reviewer "Kiimm"

"Liz-Who is your closest friend in the bureau? And why?

Belle-what was your first impressions on Abe?" –there's more which will be added in farther down so theirs no confusion. So Liz…?

**Liz- **That's really difficult to answer…

**Hellboy- ***smirking* Pick me!

**Liz- ***laughing* don't put me off Red. I have to admit, Red is like my best friend, he has never let me down. He's always tried his best to do anything that would make me happy. Abe has always given me advice when I've needed it, and well, I have a lot to be thankful for with Belle. She's often been the caring friend that we've all needed at some point or other, and has made me feel good about myself, especially when we go shopping.

**Belle- **Naturally…shopping is the best therapy,

**Hellboy- **No wonder she manages to spend so much…

**Liz- **But I think it would have to be Red, from the very start he's always been protective of me and as well as being my soul mate, he's my best friend.

**Angel- **That is so sweet *welling up* lol, okay, next one.

**Belle- **When I first met Abe, I was only able to hear his thoughts, and in being so soothing, I found it a comfort. When I first looked at him and realised that's where the thoughts were coming from, I understood that he was someone I'd never have any reason to fear…I felt like I could trust him from that first moment, and my feelings for him only grew stronger.

**Abe- ***smiling and putting his arm around Belle's shoulders* as did mine for you…

**Angel**- Here's the next lot of questions from "Kiimm"

Abe-If there was anyway of bringing Princess Nuala back from the dead, and she was brought back, what would you do? (Seen as you love Belle)  
Abe-Why have you and Belle not taken your relationship further? (M rated, kind of further) Does it bother you that Hellboy keeps carrying on bringing that up it front of everyone?"  
Hellboy-Why do you find Manning annoying? :) (can I have my free kitty now ;))  
Hellboy-Were you worried about your first time with Liz?  
Hellboy-What did you think when you found out you had kids on the way?

Hellboy-how long could you go without sex?" Alright…

**Abe- ***still holding Belle's hand*If Nuala was brought back, I'd be so happy for her, because her death was…unjust…and something that was awful to witness. If Nuala came back, she would be regarded as a very close friend of mine, and I would look out for her. But I've understood that everything happens for a reason, and if Nuala was brought back, my relationship with Belle wouldn't be affected…at least I hope it wouldn't.'

**Belle- **no…I know that whatever happens we'll always have each other.

**Hellboy- **I'm interested to see the next question.

**Abe- ***glances at Belle then to Angel* I have to answer this?

**Angel- ***shrugs* afraid so Abe, everyone said they'd answer any questions asked…

**Belle- **It's alright you know Abe…

**Abe- **I would never pressure Belle into anything she's not ready for…though I think there's some nerves on both sides. It is a little frustrating when Red brings it up, though it's often treated as a "light" comment.

**Hellboy- **Hey, I just don't get how it's waited this long.

**Liz- **Oh Red

**Hellboy- ***innocent expression*I'm part of the question, not my fault…

**Abe- **but it is something I'd considered though as I said, unless Belle's ready I wouldn't ever mention it.

**Belle- ***stroking his hand* Blue…

**Angel- **what a gentleman…and now we come to Red's questions…

**Hellboy- **Firstly "Kiimm" yeah you can have a kitten, let me know what kind and we'll sort that in the next chapter…and _finally. _

**Abe- **Oh dear…

**Belle- **This could go on a while.

**Liz- **No swearing Red…

**Hellboy- **Alright, if you've ever worked with someone who has treated you like…crap, the people you work with like crap, and acted like he controls your life, then you'll get why he annoys me. We quit, he doesn't leave us alone. I save his life, he shows no thanks for it. Abe can agree to that…

**Abe- **Manning _can_ be fairly insensitive…

**Agent Manning- **Insensitive?!

**Abe- **You've never shown fairness towards us all admittedly.

**Hellboy- **This joker couldn't give a damn whether we lived or not. All he cares about is his promotions and ranking in the FBI –and don't deny that one Manning. Don't get me wrong he's got his less annoying traits…cause next to Fentran, Manning is like a saint.

**Belle- **I think we can all agree that Agent Manning is nothing compared to Fentran…

**Abe- **Certainly not, his treatment of other people is considerably lower than Manning…

**Agent Manning- **and I'm supposed to see the compliment in that, am I? It's no wonder I have to take so many

**Angel- **Well you can't blame them for that, they do their jobs and they've made sure the public are safe…then you complain about them.

**Agent Manning- **Oh yeah they do their jobs…though you forget to mention they've been exposed to the public before, they brought two entities out into the open…why am I saying they, I should be saying Hellboy.

**Hellboy- **If he keeps this up I'm not responsible for my actions, are we clear on that one?

**Angel- **…lets move on to the next question…

**Hellboy- **Yeah, though if any reviewers are wondering why Manning isn't in the next chapter, don't be surprised if I start bragging about it.

_*__**Manning **__and __**Hellboy **__exchange glares.* _

**Hellboy- **When it came to my first time with Liz, my only problem was that I was worried about hurting her. I'd always protected Liz faithfully, I didn't want to be the reason she got hurt in any way. But when I found out I had the kids on the way, I was ecstatic, I couldn't believe it. Then to find out it was twins, you couldn't have said or done anything to alter how I felt. I just I can't describe it, next to hearing Liz tell me she loved me that first time, hearing that I was going to be a father to twins was the most incredible thing in my life.

**Liz- ***on the brink of tears* wow Red…

**Hellboy- **But other than that the sex has been pretty good.

**Angel- ***shaking head* Typical HB…so that brings us onto our last question then…

**Hellboy- **I don't know how long I could go without…and I certainly wouldn't want to find out.

**Abe- **That is one thing I'm not certain that Red would have much will power with…

**Hellboy- **Thanks for the support

**Liz- **Actually that would be interesting to see…

**Angel- ***laughing* Well we've come to the end of the chapter- don't worry this is the first half to those of you who's questions haven't been answered. As you can imagine getting through so many, it's easier to split the answers into two chapters so it's not as confusing.

**Hellboy- **Yeah and it gives you a chance to ask us more…

**Angel- **Right, so we'll be back soon with the second half I can assure you, and then after chapter 3, just keep reviewing and we'll have more chapters and answers for you. This fanfic has its differences from others as it relies on the reviewers to keep it going. So if you're enjoying this and what it to keep going, then review and ask us any of your questions.

**Belle- **especially considering you haven't hesitated in what you've asked us so far…

**Abe- **No it's been fairly…straight forward…with their approach.

**Angel- **Well it certainly makes it simple to answer, though the questions haven't failed to surprise me yet.

**Hellboy- **and I doubt that'll stop anytime soon.

**Angel- **Well thanks for your input, and thankyou to the reviewers for your questions, keep them coming and we shall be back soon. Anything to say before we finish?

**Liz- **Don't think so…

**Belle- **Only for them to review and continue reading…

**Hellboy- **Yeah, I mean where else can you question us like this?

**Abe- **and of course seen as this is the last chapter of this before the day presumably…

**All the cast- **Happy Birthday! –For Monday!-

**Angel- **hehe, my first birthday since I've been writing for Fanfiction…Thankyou to all my reviewers as usual, and to the cast of this for answering the questions sent a final note, to my "life and love a new beginning reviewers" I will still be updating Sunday the day before my birthday…so tomorrow in other words lol. Thankyou everyone and goodnight! X

* * *

**So there you have it, with half of the questions answered, the other half will be up in the next chapter as I said. Please review if you want this to continue, and all questions are welcome... -though some may have to be picked out to be answered in future chapters if this continues to do well-. I may update again before my birthday (so excited :D) and if not it will definitely be just after that...  
**

**Thankyou, review and goodnight! **

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	3. Continuation and new questions

_**Hi there everyone :) Here is chapter three, and thankyou to all those who have reviewed, and who left messages to say happy birthday...will say more in the chapter though, so enjoy and keep reviewing please! Thankyou x

* * *

**_

**Angel- **Welcome everyone to chapter three of "The FBI's best kept secret uncovered" can I just say again, thankyou to everyone for the supportive reviews, and I think the questions which have been asked were just great. We're going to try and get through as much as we can tonight, and will be starting with questions from "Forever'nAlways…" But thankyou as well to everyone who wished me a happy birthday, I had an amazing day yesterday ^_^ and the weekend with my party was also just incredible…

**Abe- **It's good you had a nice time, considering you were up till three thirty am on the morning of your birthday writing a chapter for your main Hellboy fanfic.

**Angel- **I know…exhaustion…but it was all worth it as the readers of the fanfic will tell those of you who haven't checked it out. ^_^

**Hellboy- **Before we start can I ask; where _did_ you get the nickname "Angel?"

**Abe- ***using telepathy* she got it from a friend I believe, due to her love of angel wings.

**Angel- ***nods* that's right, it's a preferred nickname of mine, I like it when guys call me Angel ^_^ its sweet lol.

**Belle- **I do think endearments when used in the correct relationships are very loving.

**Abe- **So true my dear…

**Belle- ***blushes*

**Angel- **and might I also ask, why on earth does Agent Manning call you "fish stick" Abe?

**Abe- **I don't know actually…I've never been too keen on it, I'd much rather Abe…or Blue

**Hellboy- ***grinning*or Abraham?

**Abe- ***sceptical expression* Thankyou Red

**Hellboy- **No problem buddy.

**Angel-** Don't worry Abe, you know we won't all start calling you Abraham regularly…anyway onto the first questions. "Forever'nAlways" asks…

"To HB, what do you think so far as of Abe and Belle getting closer to one another? And I'll bite; how do you REALLY feel about Manning?  
To Belle  
How do you feel about everyone in the house and the FBI?  
And if you and Abe get that far, would you consider having children?  
To 'Angel'  
...Hi, what's up x3"

**Hellboy- **Haha, oh this is great two questions about Manning in the space of two chapters…but as for Abe and Belle, seriously, you look at them, and you just see it. I think it's great Abe's found his dream girl, I just wish they hadn't been so bloody oblivious about they way they each felt…they're supposed to be the intelligent ones.

**Liz-**I think a way to describe it is that they mirror each other perfectly…

**Angel- **I agree, though that kind of discussion from me I guess would be more on my inspiration for it…

**Hellboy- **Yeah, so they're just great for each other, when they're together, I think they could just finish each others sentences…though their mind-reading may have something to do with that.

**Belle- ***laughing* it always helps

**Abe- **and though we are highly intellectual, that doesn't cease nerves about feeling that way and being uncertain of whether it's returned Red.

**Hellboy- **Yeah but there's not a lot to it, you say you love her, she says she loves you too, and there ya go a couple.

**Liz- **I'm glad you made it a bit more romantic for us Red…

**Hellboy- **Well yeah, I'm just giving the basics here.

**Belle- **Yes though Abe was very romantic…

**Abe- **I think the beauty of the relationship it's how it's very natural between us both…

**Hellboy- **Natural? You're telling me at the engagement party that whole thing out in the garden with the music and everything was just _natural_?

**Belle- **The atmosphere Red, that's the natural side of it.

**Angel- **and do you wish to answer the question about Manning, Hellboy? Considering you had something fairly similar in the last chapter.

**Hellboy- **We all know what I feel about Manning; yeah he's a complete and utter pain in the neck. But I guess he has been pretty good with some of the bribing…like the baby Ruth bars…and I suppose he's had his moments…like showing me how to light a cigar to get the flavour out…

**Agent Manning- **You still use that method?

**Hellboy- **Well I did until I stopped smoking for the kids yeah…and like I said he's nothing compared to Fentran…but other than that yeah he's been a complete jerk at times…So who still wants a kitten?

**Angel- **Lol thanks Red, and now onto Belle's question from "Forever'nAlways"

**Belle- **Everyone in our home are all just so wonderful, I love them all to pieces, and they all have made me feel very welcome in their own ways. I mean Abe, from the beginning I've always had so much to be thankful for…he's been the most incredible support, and I can't thank him enough. Red, I think has been the comic relief of the house; his sense of humour never fails to make me laugh. I have to admit his suggestions to myself and Abe from the beginning have been quite amusing looking back. I think I can also relate to Liz in the sense that our powers are both elemental, but being the girls of the house and such, I think we can both talk quite freely about anything, and understand each other very well.

**Hellboy- ***grinning*Nice to know we're thought of.

**Angel- **Very much so…

**Belle- **As for the FBI, I have found some of them very intimidating and unnecessarily cruel towards us. In meeting Agent Manning for the first time I found him to be bitter and someone to stay clear of, but somehow I believe that behind his cold demeanour he has a reason for staying with the BPRD as long as he has. I think we can all agree though that Fentran has been undoubtedly the most hostile towards every one of us.

**Hellboy- **Yeah I'd beat him up again for what he did…

**Dale- **Which was presumably what Belle told be a bit about in hospital?

**Belle- **Yes; however there are select agents and former agents who are proof that the FBI are not all the same. For instance former agent Clay and Agent Myers, have both looked out for us all if we've needed it, and provided us with information which we have all been grateful of.

**Agent Clay- **It has been our pleasure Miss. Lucivia.

**Belle- **You can call me Belle…

**Agent Clay- **As you wish.

**Angel-** and as for the last question directed to me…Hi, just writing, and been getting over the lack of sleep in the past few days with the excitement of my birthday mixed with rehearsals lol ^_^. Now onto the next questions, which were asked by a good friend of mine. "Silverrain1312 HB/Liz: Do you think that you will continue to raise your two children in the Bureau? Do you both plan on continuing your work as you dive head first into parenthood? And how do your parenting styles differ?"

**Liz- **Well…we'd talked about getting a place more out in the country and near the coast…but I think we would continue to raise our children at the bureau…as it has been redeveloped and it is a becoming a very large and spacious mansion. Wouldn't you agree Red?

**Hellboy- **Yeah, originally I wanted out from the bureau, but it's not the bureau anymore, it's simply our home, and also where I was mainly brought up by my father. So it holds a lot of memories there, and I'd like the kids to grow up in the place where my father watched me grow. I think with our "work" as you call it, we'll continue to help the public if they need us, 'cause I mean come on, who else are you gonna get to kill an entity that causes havoc?

**Liz- **The only thing with what we do, is the safety of us, but as Red continually boasts, he is strong, though he has been struck before now. But I think it just makes him stronger. We're just all very careful in looking out for one another. I have questioned quitting altogether from the FBI, but to be honest, I'd rather be there to help Red, Abe and Belle than step back and be constantly wondering if I'm needed.

**Hellboy- **and when you've grown up and as soon as you've matured gone into something like that; you never completely leave it behind. It's like it with any profession. When I knew I was gonna become a dad, I was really worried about how I would be as a parent, but in all honesty I'd say my parenting style is the same as my fathers. Watchful, supportive, and ready to be there and back up if they were to ever need it. I also try to make sure I'm then whenever I can be, as I remember times where father had to go away for certain lengths of time, and getting locked in my room by the FBI was more common…

**Liz- **Hellboy is a very good father, and you can see how he takes pride in it, like I know Professor Broom did. My parenting style is a little more lenient in some respects, as I know what it's like to not be accepted and have no one understand you, so I think the kids are growing up around the best people for that. I know there will be times when they meet people who perhaps don't understand they're different, but we all look past that eventually…

**Belle- **Our true friends are those whose opinions truly matter…

**Liz- **But though my family tried, they could never really be there for me, so I will never let my children down in that way. So I think though myself and Red are the same, strangely enough I am probably the more lenient one, as I just want my children to be happy, and have that happiness in their childhood that was never granted.

**Angel- **Well I think as parent's you two make a very perfect mother and father…and here is "Silverrain1312's" last question "Abe/Belle: Do you plan on bringing your own children into the Bureau?"

**Abe- ***glances to Belle* It's not something we've ever discussed fully in all honesty…though the topic has arisen once.

**Belle- **Yes, but in seeing how much we both love our god-children, I would certainly say so. I think Blue would make a remarkable and wonderful father…

**Abe- ***puts an arm around her shoulders* I believe that parenthood would be quite a step for us both, but in answer to the question it's a step that we could both take on I'm sure…

**Angel- **Hmm…interesting some of these answers as are the questions, they've certainly provided quite a good selection…and on that note we're now onto the next set of questions from regular reviewer "Angel Protectress."

"This first one is for Abe. It's actually a two part question: Have you read any stories on here or on aff? And if so, what has been your five favourite girls to be paired up with (OC or not)?" and just to clarify for those who don't know – and I didn't till I read this… "aff" is adult Fanfiction, technically for over 18's. Abe?

**Abe**- No I can't say I have, not on here or on adult Fanfiction, so I couldn't answer that.

**Hellboy- **Probably the safest answer for you with Belle anyway eh?

**Angel- **Probably so lol,

"This one's for Hellboy: If you hate Manning so much, why do you put up with him and simply not just walk away... or even kick his ass... or do like you did with Myers and send him to Antarctica? Lol"

**Hellboy**- Can I just say, I like this lady's ideas, why didn't I think of that before? I would kick his…backside…-can I just say I reckon I deserve something for the lack of swearing here- and but then again, that would probably come against me in some way. But I like the Antarctica idea, looks like I'll be booking an extra ticket to go with Myers…

**Agent Manning- **You couldn't pull that off…

**Hellboy- **You wanna try me pal?

**Agent Manning**-…

**Hellboy- **Yeah I thought so…

**Angel- **I wouldn't put it past Red hehe

**Abe- **Neither would I, I don't think it wise to put anything past Red…

**Angel- **and finally"This one's for Liz: My friend Jessica simply LOVES your power, but knows you don't like it or seem slightly afraid of it... but if you could have a different power what would it be? Or would you simply want to be a normal human?"

**Liz**- I've come to understand my powers in a way…but I have to admit, if I could be without my flames, then I wouldn't worry about hurting anyone like I've done in the past. I would rather be without these abilities altogether…but if I could have a different ability I would want to be able to heal others, and stop their pain.

**Angel- **I think the abilities of the characters and such has always been a fairly quiet topic, yet it is an important one really, especially relating to the controls they all have over their powers. Anyway onto our next reviewer who is a new one, "AmizulaTheHuntress" has a question, which is worded in quite a…different way lol.

"So Abe, Belle, have you two *cough* you know...snapped together yet?"

**Hellboy- ***roars with laughter* Do you think they're trying to suggest something about your fanfic Angel?

**Angel- **Well if their not then I'm certainly missing the point…

**Abe- ***a very deep shade of blue* No…we haven't ever done that…

**Belle- ***blushing just as deeply* can't say we have…we're a very close couple certainly and we do love spending time with each other, but that isn't something that's happened yet.

**Hellboy- ***still grinning*Yeah, yet…

**Angel- **I really don't think these questions will ever stop amazing me lol…okay so here are some new ones now, that have been received since the last chapter…again not all will be answered in this one, some will be in the new chapter –but all questions asked will be answered (within reason of what the content is lol)-. So here is two new questions from "Kiimm."

"Lol Thankyou For Answering :)  
and Any cute cat will do Lol ;)  
Liz-if u were pregnant again what would you call your new born baby?  
Belle-What would you want to call your kids, when you and Abe have them?" Quite straightforward lol so answers? :)

**Hellboy- **You let me know what you're into kid and we'll discuss. I'm thinking a tortoise-shell short haired, she's eight weeks old, but it's personal preference. I got loads of kittens here. Black, black and white, silver-haired, tortoiseshell, blue…so yeah let me know…and "Forever'nAlways" the same applies to you here, just let me know…I'm sure we can reach some arrangement.

**Angel- **You're going to set up a business soon here Red, you do realise? Though if you do, I'm all for a second cat :)…But anyway back to the questions…

**Liz- **If I were to become pregnant again…I'm not sure, because myself and Red have never discussed it, but if it were a girl, I'm quite drawn to the name Ruby…and for a boy I'm not sure…

**Hellboy- **Well Hellboy Jr. Is an original…

**Liz- **Of course Red…

**Hellboy- **Well it's an idea…

**Liz- **Yes for a question, I think Aurora and Cedric are both the perfect little bundles for the moment.

**Angel- **I think you certainly have the best of both worlds with a little boy and a little girl…what about you Belle, Abe?

**Belle- **Well again, alike Hellboy and Liz we've never discussed anything like that as I'm not pregnant of course. But I think there are some very beautiful names that could be chosen…I'd be very difficult for choice…

**Abe- **I think we both would be, because we would want to choose names with a lot of meaning to them,

**Angel- **Okay and now finish off the questions of this chapter from another good friend and reviewer of mine is "LadyAquanine73351," who has some new questions for the characters.  
"Belle & Abe, why haven't you two gone swimming together yet? (This doesn't include that time before you 2 got attacked by the sea monster). I mean gone swimming in the pool Red built and had some fun? Or even Abe's tank in the library? It's spring now; and warm enough."

**Belle- **Well we have actually now…though I guess with so much going on, we just hadn't found a chance to before, though the first time I went in Abe's tank I was thrown in by Red…

**Hellboy- **Good times…

**Belle- ***smiling* yes, other than being freezing afterwards…

**Abe- **But within the last chapter –as I think this review came through before Angel submitted it- Belle did arrange a very special evening for the two of us, in the form of a candlelit swim.

**Belle- **So we have, and I don't think it will be the last time, though it was certainly a memorable first. I find that swimming with Blue is quite relaxing and pleasant, as he's a strong swimmer, but is happy to just take it at a gentler and calming pace.

**Angel- **I think most of those who love Abe would enjoy a swim with him…I think you're regarded as lucky Belle.

**Belle- ***still smiling* Yes I am…

**Angel- **okay next question, as it's nearing one forty five in the morning, and I'm going to be very tired tomorrow again lol.

"Liz, since the twins are maturing so fast, do you think they'll be able to participate in your upcoming wedding?"

**Liz- **Without a doubt, to be honest I'm very excited about the wedding, and I do think that whether they've grown even more or not by the wedding, they will certainly have their moment on the day.

**Angel- **A chapter I know everyone is certainly going to love…and finally,

"So Hellboy, since you are being spared the "girly" part of planning for the wedding, what are you going to do to help get it together?"

**Hellboy- **Yes I have been spared, thankyou lord…

**Liz- **Well there are certain parts of a wedding that can't be left to the man to organise.

**Hellboy- **No and other than that you've got your own wedding planner with Belle…

**Belle- **Yes, I do quite like the idea…and I enjoy arrangements for occasions as special as this.

**Hellboy- **So there you go, I'll be there when the suits for me and Abe are sorted, and Belle will again probably help with that. I'll also be going through and helping with the guest lists, whose coming to the wedding and the after party or just one or the other. The dining arrangements, music…mostly stuff for the after party, because I think the girls have gotten a lot of the main wedding plans under their control.

**Angel- **It's something all girls take pride in when it comes to weddings.

**Belle- **Of course, it's the best day of both their lives, so it has to be completely perfect and something to remember.

**Abe- **You're so swept up in it all, you love every moment.

**Belle & Liz- **We really do.

**Angel- **Weddings are so blissful…well thankyou to everyone who's asked questions…that is all for tonight, as I need some sleep and it gives all the characters a break. In chapter four we will be starting with answering the questions of "weapon13WhiteFang" and an anonymous reviewer who didn't leave their name with their questions. So if you review this chapter just let me know and leave your pen-name. Thankyou for everyone who has made this new chapter possible, I will be updating again soon based on the number of questions in the reviews I receive. So as I've said before, if you'd like me to continue please keep reviewing and asking questions…

**Hellboy- **Yeah 'cause I think we're actually getting into this…

**Belle- **I agree it's a unique fanfic.

**Abe- **and one I believe we're all enjoying.

**Liz- **Well we'll certainly keep answering as long as theirs questions to answer.

**Dale- **Even though I've just sat back to watch some of the questions asked, I think it's certainly interesting…

**Angel- **Well there you have it, so please review, and thankyou again to all those that wished me a happy birthday for yesterday :) It was very nice of you all, please do review and ask us more of your questions as we will be happy to answer. Thankyou and Goodnight! Xx

* * *

_**So that's even more questions answered, and there is more to come in chapter four, please review and we will answer the questions as soon as we can :) There's still room for more to be answered in the new chapter, so please do submit the questions you'd like us to answer. **_

_**I will update soon, and to my Hellboy fanfic reviewers, you all know I'll be updating soon for that too as that will probably be next on the updates :)**_

_**Thankyou!  
**_

_**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**_


	4. Variation of cast answers & Red's intro

**Hi everyone, as usual I'll let the chapter do the talking, do enjoy and review with your questions and such thankyou! **

**

* * *

****Hellboy- **Angel always gets to do this, so it's my turn…so…how's everyone doing tonight?

**Belle- **Great thankyou, seen as your asking

**Liz- **You have to have your moment don't you Red?

**Hellboy- ***grinning* wouldn't be as fun without it…

**Angel-** *smiling* No, I'm sure it wouldn't…but we'd best get started so are you done?

**Hellboy- **Yep

**Angel- **So as HB said, I hope you're all doing well tonight, and I think we're ready to go straight into the questions as there are a lot tonight... So first up tonight, is new reviewer, "Weapon13WhiteFang" or "Kia" who has got some questions for a few of the characters, starting with Hellboy…

"Hellboy-Hi HB! *Waves* OK! Red? Can I call you Red? Eh. Whatever. How did your first meeting with Liz go? I mean, I know you said it was love at first sight, which is sickly adorable by the way, but you two must have meet under... sad circumstances, considering Liz just burned a courtyard full of people and damaged property a quarter of a mile around the courtyard! Must have been sad to see... *Shakes head* Sorry if that's to personnel for you to answer! I was just curious..."

**Hellboy- **Yeah you can call me Red, a lot of people do. Um, my first meeting with Liz, that was…really intense. It was definitely love at first sight, but yeah, that was really sad…I mean she'd just lost her family, she felt alone, frightened…and the only comfort she had was the agents who belittled her and my father. I mean let's face it, who would find me welcoming after she'd gone through what she had. At first I thought she'd be afraid of me…but Liz, she just seemed to understand me in a way, and from that moment she allowed me past the barrier, and gave me a chance to look after her. Like she should have had all along. But that first time I met her, she was a broken person, in need of the love and care that no one had ever provided her. That's why I was never going to let her down from that first moment, and even now I look at Liz and think, wow, she's come all this way, she went but she came back…and part of it, dare I say, was through that first meeting…

**Liz- ***wrapping her arms around him* Oh Red…I don't think I could have been anymore cared for than I was during that time. Even when I left those times, you never gave up on me when I was ready to give up on myself…so your right, you're the reason that I've kept going…and I can never do anymore than tell you just how much I love you.

**Hellboy- ***holding Liz tightly* I love you too Liz…

**Angel-**I'm going to start crying before we've even got started here…*weak smile* okay, onto the next question which is for Liz.

"Liz- Well…My question for you, is, when Myers hit you that time... What was going through your mind? I mean, I understand HB was in trouble, and you wanted to save him... But having Myers slap you? That seemed a bit extreme, hun..."

**Liz- **Before everything with the BPRD and even there, no one had treated me with any form of kindness…only hatred, and bitterness. I was picked on, tormented and feared by so many people; I had stones thrown at me and it all hurt so much, physically and emotionally. So to begin with my flames came forth because I only had to think of those bad memories and my flames released themselves at the time with or without my control. I do have almost complete control now, and my use of them is for simply protection purposes…but at the time, having Myers slap me I knew would bring it all back, and would trigger my flames in the way that was needed to destroy the Sammael. I had to do it to save Red…and I knew that it was the only way…That's why…

**Hellboy- **Liz…I never realised he hit you for…that. To save my life?

**Myer's- ***tentative expression* Hellboy, trust me I didn't want to I really didn't, I just…she begged me to do it…

**Hellboy- **John, I don't blame ya kid, I know Liz would have had to convince you…I'm just shocked she did that for me.

**Liz- ***weak smile* amazing what you do for love…like breaking out of high security buildings and risking being caught in public to come and visit me…

**Hellboy- ***kissing her* only for you babe…and I'd do it all again just to see you…

**Abe- ***wrapping his arm around Belle's waist, who is looking on the verge of tears* I think there's certainly a lot of sentiment in this chapter…

**Belle- ***entwining her hand in his* Yes…

**Hellboy- ***squeezing Belle's shoulder comfortingly with his normal hand* Ah, come on Belle, you know it's a happy ending.

**Angel- **It wouldn't be so perfect without it…okay so the next question is for Manning.

"Manning- Thats right Mr. Manning, sir! I have a question for you? First off, let me say that, even though you are a bit of a pain in the **, I still enjoy your presence. I just think you're an overly stressed individual, who has to put up with H.B. and the government higher ups breathing down your neck. I think you just need to get laid, my friend *Pats bald head* Now! My question is, if your job is so stressful... Why do you keep at it? Why not hand it over to someone else and retire? I'm not saying your doing bad. I just always wondered why you keep at it."

**Agent Manning- **"Mr. Manning, sir" this one has some respect at least…

**Hellboy- **Yeah, yeah

**Agent Manning- **well as doubtful as it sounds…I've never quit it because deep down I guess I do sort of like the responsibility that comes with the job…and I wouldn't really like the idea of someone else giving them a harder time than I do. Cause to be fair to them, Hellboy, Abe, Liz and Belle have all been reputable agents, and have –though they disagreed at times- always got on with the job at the end of the day, and done it well.

**Hellboy- **Did Manning actually compliment us? This is the same guy right?

**Agent Manning- **I'm not incapable of being complimentary Hellboy.

**Angel- **I did find that question quite interesting…

**Abe- **I must admit I'm also surprised by your words Agent Manning, though in some respects I do find it intriguing myself…

**Angel- **Well this should also be an interest to you Abe, as this question is directed to Belle…

"Belle- Hello dear! The first Id like to say to you, is that I LOVE how adorably innocent you are! *Goes chibi and flails as I poke you* Your just so sweet and I love how cute you and Abe are together! It makes me glad that Fishy has someone like you around after the Nuala sadness...*Wipes away waterfall of tears* Eh *Coughs* Yes, well! My question for you is…-and pardon me for the personal approach to this-, if given the chance... Would you sleep with Abe? I know Personal! But I just..I'd like to know..."

**Belle- ***soft smile* Thankyou…that's really sweet of you to think so…I adore being with Abe, he makes me incredibly happy, and I honestly couldn't picture my life without him. *blushes* in answer to your question…yes…when the moment is right.

**Abe- **I think we can all agree Belle has a delicate innocence about her…*smiling at her shyly* though there's been a few of these questions.

**Angel- **I know sorry, these questions seem popular with you both though…

**Belle- **Well we agreed to answer the questions, and some of them have been sweet…as in asking us how we feel about those we love.

**Angel- **Very true…okay this next one is for me actually lol…(all of these are still from "weapon13WhiteFang")

"Angel- First off I'd like to say that I LOVE your H.B. fic, and I must ask, how are you soo good at keeping the characters in 90% correct character?! I'm working on a fic right now, and keeping H.B. and Liz in character is a slight challenge for me... How do you do it?"

Thankyou for the compliment :) It's always a pleasure to hear that my fanfic is being enjoyed so much…and lol that's quite an interesting one…Umm, I guess the way I do it is by the way that I think of the characters when I'm working with them. In the beginning I used to watch some of the Hellboy II trailers, and in particular a video of Abe introducing the behind the scenes of filming. This reminded me of their voices, and helped me keep them in character when I was working with the first few scenes and chapters. Then as I got farther into it, I just felt like I knew exactly what they would all say in reference to their dialogue and how they would act…funnily enough I've had a couple of struggles when writing Liz's part myself, but honestly as you learn more about the characters –if you asked me I do know a lot of things regarding the Hellboy series and it's characters- you find it a lot easier when working with them. Hellboy I found was one of the easier characters to keep in role as I often thought about his dry sense of humour and adapted that into his lines and such…

**Hellboy- **Well, you gotta have a good sense of humour. What else are ya gonna do when some ugly creature is trying to kill ya most days of the week?

**Angel- **and there's that lol…well I hope you found that helpful and if you want to ask me any more on it please feel free. Also if you are struggling with your writing still and want help, I'm accepting work as a beta reader at the moment, and would be happy to beta any fanfictions you may have…I could also then give you a couple of pointers with the dialogue if your still finding it difficult. Now then, the next question is for Abe…

"Abe- My question for you sir Sapien, is, after you were discovered, what was it like when you first meet Hellboy? It must have been an interesting meeting with the big red guy?"

**Abe- **Sir Sapien? Something quite new…when I first met Red, I was very weak and unable to say much for myself. I was afraid of all the wires and tests that seemed to fill my first few days. So when Professor Broom brought in Hellboy, I felt like I'd found someone who was unique alike me…someone who understood and was willing to listen to me. To an extent anyway…

**Hellboy- **Well you were a lot quieter back then buddy…

**Abe- **Well anyway, even though we have many differences, and in reality he's just that big red monkey, he was always from that moment the first person I could call a friend…

**Hellboy- ***grinning* Ah, don't start going all weak on me now Abe. But I gotta admit…for someone who reads your mind a lot, he's a great guy.

**Angel- **I don't know about the readers, but I'm loving some of the stuff in this chapter…okay next question!

"Johann- I've got to ask this! Was beating up Hellboy with the lockers fun and easy! I was laughing so hard when you did that, I feel out of my seat! I felt bad for Hellboy, of course, but I got to say, that was hella cool Mr. Krauss!"

**Hellboy- **I was having an off day…and I'm glad you feel bad for me, Johann did that when I was no where near ready.

**Johann Krauss- **It iz somethink zat you must alvays be prepared for Agent Hellboy, surprise attacks…othervise you vill never develop your strengths. Yes it vas easy doing zat to Agent Hellboy, as he didn't expect it, but now I am sure he haz learnt his lesson zat I aimed to teach him.

**Hellboy- **Yeah…but next time you try that; you might just end up stuck inside a jar for a few years…

**Angel- **I have to admit, that scene was quite pushing of Red's limits.

**Hellboy- **Thankyou, I was provoked…

**Angel- **Lol of course, now onto the next question…

"Clay- OMG! When you got stabbed by Kroenen, I wanted to cry! I started freaking! *Goes teary eyed, before taking a deep breath* Oh! I'm Ok! *Clears throat* My question for you, is how long were you in the hospital after the attack on you?"

**Agent Clay- **Good evening. It's something that has been a touchy subject for me…I found my recovery a very long and painful process I was in the intensive care ward for a month; they didn't think I'd make it through the night to be honest. Then I got moved to another ward, and after another four to five weeks, I started having visits home, very gradually getting my mobility back to normal again, and then finally after another three weeks I was home again. Though I had check-ups at the hospital, nurses visiting and such all going on for about another six months afterwards…but now my health is virtually back to normal…

**Angel- **I'm glad of it too, I thought that scene was very sad…Kroenen was a horrible character…Okay and the final question from "weapon13WhiteFang…"

"Myers- I've got to first say, that I think you are kinda hot/cute, and when I found out about how you were sent to Antarctica, I wanted to kick Hellboy! You would have been way better for the film than Nuada. Not that I hate the guy... I just think he has WAY too many Fangirls! He's like the Hellboy universes Sasuke from Naruto! It's so...annoying. *Shakes head* my question for you is, what was your reaction to finding out Liz was pregnant?"

**Hellboy- **Hey don't go blaming me, he said he liked the cold…

**Liz- **which you took literally…

**Hellboy- **It's an experience…

**Myers- ***looking slightly flustered* wow, umm thankyou, I didn't expect such a pleasant remark. I guess I wasn't too surprised in finding out Liz was pregnant, I thought it would happen at some time or other, because it was clear from the beginning that Hellboy was irrevocably in love with her.

**Hellboy- **You got that right…

**Angel- **You know, I never understood all of Nuada's "Fangirls," I was never overly keen on the character…he had some cruel intentions.

**Myers- **So I was happy for them both naturally, and really pleased for Liz and Hellboy that they were going to be parents, but even more so for Liz as I know he makes her happy.

**Hellboy- **You know, you're not that bad kid…

**Myers- ***nods* Thanks Hellboy.

**Angel- **Now moving on to our next reviewer…we have…"Stormychild95"

"Hi there! First I just wanna tell the author what a great idea this fanfic is! I don't think I'll ever run out of questions! :)"

Thankyou lol, well here is the first question…

"My first one is for Glenna; How did you react when you first saw Abe? Did you even know that he and Belle are together?"

**Glenna- **I was aware of a deep connection between them. Initially I wasn't sure of how I felt about them…but just by seeing the way he looked at my daughter, hearing his thoughts of her and the way she seemed so content around him…I knew that regardless of my opinion her happiness mattered more. In first meeting him, I was no less than shocked at the time…but in light of everything that's happened, I think it can be said that Belle has the best judgement…he clearly makes her happy, which is all that matters. Belle clearly has a very protective group of friends around her, and I don't doubt from what I've heard and seen of them that they would ever let her come to any harm… 

**Abe- **we would never allow anything to happen to Belle…

**Hellboy- **yeah, she's one of us…and more than that…she's family. 

**Liz- **and not just to us, but Cedric and Aurora too… 

**Belle- ***teary expression* that's so deeply touching from all of you…and it means so much to know that you accept it all mother…

**Glenna- **so gentle and yet so strong…I will always be proud of you whatever you choose… 

**Angel- **Aww, there's nothing sweeter than bonds like that between friends and family…well here's the next question.  
"This ones for Belle; (Ok, I know you're gonna blush now!) Maybe it's hard, but try to describe how you feel when you dance with Abe and when you kiss him :)"

**Belle- **(as expected) *blushes* that's certainly a unique question…dancing with Abe…well he's a very fluent dancer, and leads you in such a way that you feel as if your becoming part of the music. When I've danced with Abe, it gives me a feeling of love and security from him, the way he holds me, it's so delicate yet romantic…When I kiss Abe, I feel like all the problems that surround us simply disappear into that moment, and it adds reassurance that we will always have each other…I always feel so light-hearted…and with each kiss, it becomes deeper, more meaningful than the last and I just know that our love is something so much more amazing and beautiful than I could have ever imagined…

**Hellboy- **Well done buddy, didn't know ya had it in you…

**Abe- **Apparently neither did I…that's so beautiful Belle, to know that you feel such love and safety when you're with me. *holding her close*

**Angel- **well while they have their adorable moment…Liz's question is next.

"Liz; Okay, from deep within you're heart; do you recommend you're power? I can think of some jerks in my school that I would like to try it on lol. And another question what do you put on you're clothes to make them fireproof?"

**Liz- **No…with my power comes regret…some of the things I've done when I wasn't in control, I can never take back. I never wanted anyone to be hurt, and I would never wish the effect of my flames on anyone. For clothing I don't have to worry, my flames never burn any part of me…only whats around me.

**Angel- **Okay and this last one was for me lol.

"Angel; How are you gonna celebrate you're birthday? And are there any special presents you hope to get?"

Well seen as it was my birthday this time last week lol, I went out for a meal with a group of eight friends, and then a few came back to mine, with the last two being dropped home at about twelve thirty lol. I also had my hair done the day before, and for my birthday I don't know what I was hoping for really, but I did get some lovely presents and treated myself to a new video camera with some of my birthday money :). I also did have one of my birthday presents –a main one- beforehand, which is my dress for the summer ball…so, but it was an amazing birthday thankyou for asking…and "Stormychild95" finishes with…

"P.S. Abe; I'm a HUGE fan! :)"

**Abe- ***chuckling* thankyou very much…

**Angel- **and your currently the most popular in the poll on my Fanfiction page –do have a look- and now onto another returning reviewer "Kiimm."

Angel-Where do you get your inspiration from for the love scenes? There all  
so amazing. :)

Thankyou :), a lot of my "love scene" inspiration comes from the settings that Abe and Belle have mainly, which focuses on the library and her room more often than not. I think the way he is dependant on water gives a wonderful sense of love when he deprives himself of it, simply so he can be with Belle longer. Some of the other scenes –like the one on the beach- I created through some of my own experiences, and developed them into very picturesque love scenes. It's the things that I find very romantic, yet some which are so simplistic that I think make the best love scenes, as they show the real heartfelt emotions between the characters. It was like how I write them for Liz and Red which do tend to be a little more comedic, but like on the night of New Years Eve, Red showed Liz his romantic side and I think the way it came out was such a beautiful portrayal of how even night-time can effect a scene like that. I do favour night over day for that, so it is a reason for a lot of my love scenes taking place in the evening. But thankyou for asking that it's nice to explain where some of my ideas came from…alike the next question.

"Another one for Angel, - where did you get your inspiration from to invent the  
character Belle?"

When I created Belle's character I had in mind that I wanted to make her character unique and unlike any other that has been created either by me in any of my novels or other fanfictions, to even other original characters that were created for Hellboy fanfic's. So I first took into mind her appearance, and took some of her features from me like the waist length hair –though I'm not blonde lol- but I felt it was well suited to her, and the amethyst eyes were a beautiful contrast against blonde as well as being a different eye colour to go for. Gentle yet striking…

**Abe- **and very enchanting

**Angel- **well you would think so Abe :), then of course there was her personality and abilities, I liked the idea of her being telepathic, due to the fact that it would immediately give her an understanding of Abe, and give them something amongst the many things they shared in common. The idea of water and ice was one that I used in a novel where the main protagonist had control of the winter elements such as ice and snow, and I did feel it would be a very befitting development from water. Again her knowledge of the element is also one which relates to her personality, as though she is a very innocent and loving character, she does have a strong side, with quite an air of confidence where her friends are concerned. One of the things I wanted to keep was her gentle nature, and though she does come from a wealthy and high-class background, it didn't affect her in anyway, as I feel a lot of characters who are rich are portrayed as being quite obnoxious, or overly confident…and as you've read the fanfic, and the other readers who have, they'll agree that isn't like her character at all. But of course she's not one to be underestimated. I guess where that came from was the idea that a lot of people can be quick to judge, and I think that was certainly the case with Belle...I think they did feel her to be very vulnerable, so for example her skills behind the wheel was proof that it is certainly not the case lol.

**Hellboy- **Heh. Yeah that girl has more to her than meets the eye that's for sure.

**Abe- **Belle does never fail to surprise you, and I don't think she ever will.

**Belle- ***laughing softly* well as Red said to me once "expect the unexpected, it makes life more interesting." He certainly had a point…

**Angel- **Very much so, now the last question from "Kiimm" is for Red…

"Hellboy-When you were first found in the cave in the first movie, how were  
you feeling? Were you scared? Tell me all about it...:)"

**Hellboy- **how far do you think I remember back? All my memories from being found were pretty vague…all I can recall is a thunderstorm…I was driven into that place where Father found me…and the first thing he offered me was those Baby Ruth bars…that's it…I'm just thankful that he did, because he was truly the best Father I could have ever been given…and by the way kid your kitten is being sent to you virtually, you got the little tortoise-shell girl coming your way. Let me know what you name her…

**Angel- **Aww, well there's certainly been some variety in this chapter and speaking of kittens I'd still love a second cat myself :).Okay, so now that those questions have been answered, we'll move on to the next reviewer, which is "Angel Protectress" who has some, more questions…

"Abe: Besides seeing the past and telekinetic ability do you have any other  
powers to add?"

**Abe-** That's it to be honest, if I have other abilities; I cannot say I am aware of them…though Belle did develop her control over ice since meeting us, so it is quite possible I have something more…

**Angel- **I think it's correct to say that just about anything's possible regarding your lives and abilities…

**Hellboy- **Too true…

**Angel- **well the next question is for you Hellboy…

"Hellboy: I want a kitty! But... okay... anyway, my question is, what's it  
like having a tail? Is it cool?? I want a tail... Oh, by the way, thank you  
for the compliment! Lol"

**Hellboy- **That's alright…anytime if you keep up the good suggestions…and let me know what type of kitten, and we'll talk :). Er, okay, well having a tail has it's uses I guess…like when you get a gun knocked out of your hand, or when your trying to balance on the side of a building, shoot an entity and carry a baby…-god that was a rough day…- But yeah it's pretty good, like an extra arm really.

**Angel- **A good way to describe it…though having a tail would be very unusual…anyway next question!

"Belle: Who was your first love?"

**Belle- **Well, it was Abe actually…I'd only ever had a crush before, and before I'm asked…

**Hellboy- **who was it?

**Belle- **...That *laughing*. Well if you must know Red, it was Dale…

**Dale- **It was?

**Belle- ***blushing* yes, when I first met you…I did find you quite charming…

**Dale- ***grinning* nice to know, the feeling was very much returned I can assure you…

**Belle- **I'm quite aware it was at the time…but my first love was honestly Abe…

**Abe- ***turning a deeper shade of blue* you hold my heart Belle…

**Angel- **Well lets save some romance for the chapters…hehe…:), so the last one from "Angel Protectress" is for Liz.

"Liz: If you could do anything to Manning... what would you do? Of course...  
I have a feeling that question was better suited for HB but... I just thought  
I'd go for something a little... different."

**Hellboy- **Well I'm all for "accidentally" setting him on fire?

**Liz- **Red…I'm not certain actually, I'd possibly find some way of showing that he's not as innocent and perfect as he portrays himself when blaming us for something we haven't done wrong.

**Hellboy- **So in other words set him on fire then humiliate him? I like it…

**Liz- **Well you would like your own suggestions HB…

**Hellboy- **You like some of them…I know that…*grinning*

**Angel- **Such a flirt lol, okay now we come to the last reviewer for tonight (as I have a show tomorrow night, it's 2:30am in the morning, and I have to be up at 8am, so I should really be getting some sleep right now)… but for you all I wanted to get this finished.

**Everyone- **Good luck!

**Angel- **Lol I am truly petrified…but here we go with the last questions…

"So Belle, I have to ask: Did you sneak into Angel's closet recently? Because she told me she was going to her version of the Prom soon, and the black dress you wore before swimming in the pool with Abe on his b-day sounded suspiciously like the one she was going to wear.

**Belle- ***laughing* I did return it…hehe, it is the same style I believe, so it was obviously one that inspired Angel when writing the chapter, though it was a sheer delight to wear for the evening.

**Angel- **Well the best clothes inspiration comes from dresses and such you own yourself I find ;)

**Abe- ***intrigued*so that's where Belle got her love of formal wear…

**Angel- ***smiling* naturally…

"Red: what made you choose your hairstyle? Were you inspired by Japanese Samurai? (Looks cool, by the way :))"

**Hellboy- **Thanks, I did a mission in Japan back twenty-five years ago, and yeah and some of the people I met and trained with led me to see some simple yet good-looking hairstyles. So by the time I left I'd developed the way I have my hair all the time now…and I gotta say it looks pretty good.

**Angel- **Modesty lol…here is the next question for Abe…

"Abe: Since you have read hundreds of books over the past 3 decades, which one in the library is your favourite?"

**Abe- **How very interesting…

**Belle- **I don't know how you'd decide that Abe…I mean, you must have read so many…

**Abe- **Yes I have…though I do find mythology and legend very interesting, considering so much of it is only too real in our world. One of my favourites on the subject is "Timeless Tales of the Gods and Heroes of Classical Mythology."

**Belle- **I'm certain you may have shown me that…

**Abe- **Quite possibly,

**Belle- **Well it was easier answered than I expected…

**Abe- **I have many favourites, but that one came to mind first…

**Angel- **and now onto the final question  
"Liz: Do you think Aurora will get the same powers as you when she's older, or do you think she'll develop something else?"

**Liz- **I think she will possibly have gotten some of my power yes, I can only hope that she will have control over it from the beginning, and that my self-control of it has followed on into Aurora…if she does though we'll all be as supportive as we can…

**Hellboy- **whether she does or not, she's our perfect daughter, and will always remain the same…we're well prepared though…I mean the house is already fire-proofed.

**Belle- **It's a fair point, but I think Aurora will have better control with her family there to look after her.

**Liz- **Of course…she'll never have to go through it alone like I did for those first few years…it was only through Red and the BPRD that I gained control…

**Angel- **and you've maintained it which must be incredibly difficult…usually I'd say more, but I really need the sleep, and the nerves are slowly building now lol. So thankyou everyone for a great chapter, to those with questions still unanswered they will be in the new chapter as usual. Please review, that's what we're dependant on to keep going with the questions :) so continue to ask us and we shall answer. I hope you've enjoyed…and goodnight!

**Hellboy- ***as the others are leaving* I'll have the closing comment as well I think…

**Abe- ***chuckling* it is a must for Red…and only to be expected.

**Belle- ***smiling* Quite

**Abe- **Well it explains why I needn't use any psychic methods that often with Red…

**Hellboy- **Yeah that's not an invitation to start…well see ya!

* * *

**So quite a variation there, but there's always something new around the corner so far with this fanfic. Please keep sending in your questions, I do sort out the answers fairly quickly, so you will soon see them up. **

**I hope you have all enjoyed, please review, thankyou and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	5. Abe's Introduction & feelings discussed

**Goodevening everyone! Here is the new update, Summer holidays have started now till September, so I will have a lot more time for writing! Another 3am Chapter...sheesh lol, it's getting later...anyway enjoy!

* * *

**

**Abe- **So it would seem were all going to have a turn at introducing. Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to tonight's newest chapter, where we aim to answer all of your questions…

**Hellboy- **Even if some of them are awkward or could cause offence to another character not thinking of anyone in particular…*glances at Manning*

**Belle- ***seeing Hellboy's thoughts* Red…you really shouldn't wind him up so much…

**Angel- **Okay before an argument breaks out between Manning and Red, I think it would be better that we get started first…Thankyou for the introduction Abe,

**Abe- **My pleasure,

**Angel- **So the first person we shall be answering tonight is "AmizulaTheHuntress" –

"Here's a few more questions:

Red/Liz: did you choose the names you did for your two kids?"

**Liz- **I presume you mean "why" did we choose the names…

**Hellboy- **It wasn't really an easy choice…we were considering names for a while.

**Liz- **Yes, I think Cedric's name was influenced off the use of "Trevor" for his middle name. That of course is Hellboy's father's name.

**Hellboy- **When I found out that we had a little boy, I felt an unbelievable amount of pride at seeing him, and, the feeling, it's just indescribable…and that was when I realised that must have been how my father felt when he found me. I see myself in Cedric…and I can't help but think that somehow Father would have seen part of himself in the son he'd probably never realised he'd wanted…I guess Cedric was chosen because somehow I thought Father would have liked the name as much as we did, and it fitted with having Trevor.

**Liz- **I think it makes his names sound like they have a certain…

**Belle- **charm about them…?

**Liz- ***smiling*Yes, as for Aurora, her name means "dawn" in Latin. In our lives there has been so much darkness…and the dawn starts the light of day…so I think that influenced our choice of it. But also, Aurora is quite a delicate name, and the moment I saw our daughter, I felt she was just beautiful and the name fitted her perfectly. As for Sabrina, there was just something about the name that I found quite graceful and almost enchanting. So it was just a perfect choice.

**Angel- **I think we all take names for our children that we've loved since a younger age for some of us, but I do find it nice when some take names from other family members. Anyway onto the next question…

"Abe: Have you ever gone skinny dipping. XD Lmfao!" – Just when you think these couldn't get more random lol… *mutters to Abe what skinny dipping is* lol

**Abe- **Ah, no I haven't…

**Hellboy- ***laughing* now that would be funny, think Abe would need a few before anyone could convince him to do that…

**Abe- **Quite possibly, not that I drink like that Red…

**Hellboy- **Uhuh, remember "I can't smile without you"?

**Abe- **It was a moment of vulnerability. You wouldn't have let me said no…

**Hellboy- **Too right, it lightened the mood in any case.

**Angel- **It's probably a good thing Abe doesn't drink lol, I'm sure Belle is glad too,

**Belle- **I have nothing against them enjoying themselves though it would seem a bit strange for Abe to do something like that. It would certainly be Hellboy's influence.

**Hellboy- **Well you know you'll always have fun in my world…

**Angel- **You certainly provide comic relief to any situation

**Hellboy- **Oh yeah

**Angel- **and now onto the final question from "AmizulaTheHuntress"

"Belle: this is off top, but... Have you ever fallen over your own feet?"

**Belle- ***laughing* no I can't say I ever have…I was taught how to wear heels from a fairly young age, so I'm pretty steady a lot of the time, though when I was still getting used to it, I think it can be said I had a bit of support from some of the guys...

**Hellboy- **Guys eh?

**Belle- **Well when your in a ball-gown at a younger age, trying to adjust to a corset that makes you breathless for the first few minutes and high heels its not uncommon to slip up…and it just so happened there were a few on hand in case it was needed.

**Angel- **Hmm…almost tempting to find it difficult in heels if that were the case…though most people don't understand how I can wear heels so easily on a daily basis lol ^_^ But I find it great. Anyway, now we have a new question from "Forever'nAlways" for Fentran…his first one so far in this fanfic…

"Fentran - Why are you such a pain? You know nobody likes you dude. Do you stay up half the night just thinking of ways to make HB, Belle, Liz, Abe, etc. miserable?"

**Fentran-**…trust me…I'm not one to be tried…the BPRD doesn't deserve to exist…and neither does its occupants.

**Hellboy- **Tell me Fentran…how's the bruise healing up? Cause I can quite easily replace it for ya.

**Fentran- **Watch yourself Hellboy.

**Liz- ***flames forming in hand* is that a threat?

**Fentran- **A fiery temper…hmm…what a couple…

**Abe- **I think it best you leave

**Hellboy- ***in a hard tone* Yeah before you're shown the meaning of fire.

**Belle- **and ice…

_Fentran leaves eyeing Hellboy in a deadly manner _

**Angel- **Well you can tell why he's a primary villain…

**Hellboy- **I swear he pushes it too far…though I think your reminder was threat enough Belle *grinning*

**Belle- **it was a spontaneous moment…I still can't quite believe I did it…

**Abe- ***in a gentle tone* well it shows that he can't go near you in that way thinking he can get away with it. Not that any of us would allow him near you…

**Belle- **Oh Abe…

**Hellboy- **yeah thoughtrust me it was great to watch, considering you are the "innocent" type. Should have made the ice thicker though so it took longer to thaw out…

**Angel- **I think most people wouldn't have minded that lol, okay so now here is another new set of questions from "Stormychild95"

"Abe: I've always wondered what it's like having gills and fish eyes?"

**Abe- **Well having eyes like I do, simply enables me to see very clearly, and well into the night, as well as having a protective layer on the surface that protects them underwater. Gills on the other hand is like another sense when you breathe…like how you can feel your sinuses and when you breathe through your mouth, gills is like an extra way of breathing. Very similar to breathing through the sinuses, but in water naturally…Whilst out of water I've adapted to not relying on my gills and focusing more on other methods of breathing.

**Angel- **Thankyou Abe :), and now onto our next question which is for Red and Blue actually lol…

"Abe/Red: I remember Red promising Liz to take her to the troll market, so why can't Blue take Belle there at the same time? Then you could make it a double date or something! It really is a spectacular place I'm a troll market-fan! :)"

**Hellboy- **I never would have guessed. Not that we've had the time to take the girls anywhere together really have we buddy?

**Abe- **Not necessarily no, myself and Belle have gone out in the evenings occasionally, but I'm certain Belle would be very intrigued by the troll market…

**Belle- **Ah the place where you met Nuala? It did sound like a very unique place.

**Hellboy- **well you certainly don't need to have people passing you off as a "Halloween character" in that place.

**Abe- **Well in any case if the chance arose we would probably take Belle and Liz for perhaps an evening out there. They would be safe with us, and I'm sure it would be an experience.

**Angel- **I had mixed reactions to the troll market, though it was certainly interesting to see the idea another world forming just beneath our own…here is the next question from "Stormychild95"

"John: Do you have a girlfriend? And if you don't, tell me something about you're family! Do they know that you've been working with Hellboy?"

**Agent Myers- **Erm no, not currently…working with the FBI really pressures you on time that you can spend socially off duty. Even times like when me and Liz went for a drink, I was still on alert for work. It's a time consuming job, but it's worth it…though when you get sent to the Antarctic that also doesn't do much for you.

**Hellboy- **you said you liked the cold…don't hold it against me.

**Agent Myers- ***smiling* well I suppose I should have expected something like it…but as for my family, they have no idea that I've worked with Hellboy. We're sworn to secrecy…but though they're proud I know they worry a lot. Especially after the first day on the job when I come home bruised and injured, and again after the fight with Rasputin and his allies…but every time I can say one thing. Stopping the enemies that we fight, may save one life, it may save dozens…but even if it's a single person…I'm willing to suffer the injuries to keep them and their families alive and well for one more day.

**Belle- **That's so…inspiring John…it reflects why we do what we do…

**Liz- **and reminds us that our abilities aren't always harmful…but sometimes helpful.

**Angel- **Yes, thankyou John, you've certainly been a very well intentioned character. Now here is one for the girls.

"Belle/Liz: Do you guys have any favourite sports or anything you like to do when you are alone, such as painting?"

**Liz- **I do like to just sit and read a good book once in a while…other than that, I tend to focus on simply spending time with my children and Red. Though I do practise self-defence in my spare time now, as I find that it is more helpful than trying to use my flames so much whilst controlling them…it is particularly difficult as Red is the only fireproof one, Belle and Abe aren't, and though Belle can hold it off herself via water or ice, Abe cannot.

**Hellboy- **Yeah gotta love time with the family…or even just alone *smirking*

**Liz- **Not on here Red…

**Hellboy- **Shame

**Angel- **Lol, yeah don't think we'll go into that one. Belle…?

**Belle- **well actually, since I was a little girl I was taught to dance…and in my spare time I sometimes repeat the routines I did so frequently.

**Abe- **I remembered seeing that was how you learnt to dance so gracefully…

**Belle- ***blushing* Thankyou…I haven't really danced properly in a long time.

**Abe- **something I couldn't believe…

**Hellboy- ***sigh* Now does anyone get why these two were oblivious to liking each other since the beginning? Or is it just me who thinks they failed to see the obvious?

**Angel- **Ah, love works in mysterious ways when you don't know if your love feels the same.

**Abe- **Or when your trying to recognise your own feelings.

**Angel- **true…

**Hellboy- ***muttering to himself* how difficult could it be? Their mind-readers, they got it easy…

**Angel- **Lol, well anyway here is the final question from "Stormychild95"

"Belle/Abe: Have you guys ever though about... getting married in the future? ;)"

**Belle- ***mixture of smiling and blushing* I have thought about after all with planning a wedding currently, the idea does play on your mind. I would love to spend the rest of my life with Abe…But well that step wouldn't be up to me unless I was asked…

**Angel- **Okay now Belle leave the room for a moment

**Belle- **Why?

**Angel- **you can't hear Abe's answer! Just in case…so go on…we'll call you back in, in a moment.

**Belle- **Well…

**Hellboy- ***lightly* I got her… *picks Belle up and carries her out of the door.*

**Belle- ***laughing* Red, I can walk fine…put me down please!

**Abe- ***also blushing and chuckling as Belle is taken out of the room*

**Angel- **Thanks Red, okay so Abe?

**Abe- ***still blushing* Whenever I think of my future, I see Belle beside me, so I can only hope our love will develop more deeply and strongly…so yes I have considered marriage I guess you could say…

**Angel- **Hmm, and as the author of course I always have a few twists and turns up my sleeve. Anyway, now we come to "Silverrain1312" who has a question for everyone…so we can bring Belle back in now!

**Hellboy- **Need a hand? *grinning*

**Belle- **No thankyou Red, I am fine *trying to be serious with a smile seeping through*

**Angel- **Okay here we go

"To everyone  
Now we know basically what kind of music you all enjoy, but what are your favourite movies? Do you enjoy superhero movies such as X-men, superman, or even Heroes? Or do they seem too unrealistic?"

**Hellboy- **Trust me guys like "Superman" seriously need to work on their wardrobe. I mean what is the deal with tights on them guys?

**Belle- **I believe it's simply the style of those kinds of superheroes

**Hellboy- **I'd be worried if they were real…

**Belle- **Well you and Abe do have a better sense when it comes to outfits…black is very befitting to you both,

**Liz- **I agree, both of them suit black leather…

**Angel- **Well while we're sat thinking about that, we'd best get back to the topic of films really…

**Belle- **Well I'm a romance girl…and certainly one for fairytale's. I used to love "Sleeping Beauty" as a little girl; it was a childhood favourite and a beautiful film showing a love which in the end was found…and also because I dreamed at the time of being Aurora...

**Liz- ***smiling* How familiar does that sound?

**Abe- **I was just thinking the same thing.

**Belle- **Fantasy derives from reality…

**Abe- **Very true my dear…

**Liz- **Well I can understand how you love the name Aurora now…

**Belle- **Oh yes, I do…

**Angel- **So Red whats your favourite film?

**Hellboy- **Will I'm into a lot of action movies, where the affects are actually well filmed and real rather than computerized…

**Angel- **remind you of anything? ;)

**Hellboy- **I enjoyed the film "the league of extraordinary gentlemen." At least that one made an effort to be a bit realistic. I'm also all for the car chase scenes that I swear Belle has taken to a whole new level…I expected her favourite film to be "fast and furious"…though

**Belle- ***laughing* I merely have very good control behind the wheel…

**Hellboy- **I think we can all agree it's a lot more than that

**Abe- **You are able to work with a lot of speed in the car…

**Belle- ***still laughing* Thankyou

**Liz- **I think my favourite film was probably "Pretty Woman" as it goes to show, you don't have to be the best dressed, or the most high up class, to find what you're really looking for in life.

**Angel-** I do love that film…and finally Abe?

**Abe- **My favourite film was one that portrayed deep emotion…which was Romeo and Juliet, the tragic love story seemed to strike a chord within my heart when I first read the book. Then watching it gave me a new perspective on love, and when a couple are destined to find each other.

**Angel- **Don't know whether I'm included in this one…but my favourite is one of two- Beauty and the Beast and Robin Hood…can't say Hellboy's a bad film either ;) Okay, so next we have questions from Kiimm.

"Hmm... A name for my new kitty :)  
Suki! :D"

**Hellboy- **Hmm, I like that *makes a mental note* Well take good care of her…

**Angel- **It is cute, and the first question tonight is for Belle.

"Belle-Whats your ideal date?"

**Belle- **well I'm a very traditional person when it comes to dates, I'm quite happy with a nice meal, a moonlit walk and just being together under the stars...so all at night of course. I think my most ideal date is to go out to a lovely little restaurant where we can enjoy a freshly prepared meal, then we could go dancing afterwards before finally relaxing with a walk along the beach, where we could sit in a place just to ourselves, close enough to admire the sea, but not too much so that we'd get wet…and gaze upon the starlight, all the while enjoying the romance and tender moments.

**Angel- **It's quite perfect…

"Liz-Do you find your power, easy or hard to control?"

**Liz- **it depends on my emotions at the time…once I began to understand and use my powers better, I found they became easier to control…yet if I become angry or very worried, my flames can have a tenancy to appear at my hands ready for use…but they won't just send a wave of flames out from my body leaving me barely conscious as they did before…I have more control of them through body and spirit now…but do not underestimate the difficulty of controlling anything that can be so potentially dangerous…

**Angel- **and for "Kiimm's" last question I'm going to ask Belle to leave again.

**Belle- ***about to question it when Hellboy stands up* Okay I'm going, I'm going…

**Angel- ***watches Belle leave, puzzled with Abe behind her before continuing* "Dale- Do you strong feelings for Belle? And if so, would you ever act upon  
them?"

**Dale- **Ah…I think my feelings for Belle are fairly clear…and in answer to your second question I would attempt to keep myself fully composed around her…I know how much Abe means to her, I wouldn't want to be the reason she's unhappy…I do care for her too much to let that happen.

**Angel- **Well I think most would agree you're a true gentleman for that Dale…Okay so while Belle and Abe come back in, here's a question from "Phantomwolf2" for Clay…

"Agent clay- so um I remember you saying in the first movie that you got hair implants, so where you bald? And if so can I rub your head and make a genie pop out? I want my three wishes! :P"

**Agent Clay- ***sour expression* it was just to fill in some thinning patches on the sides…I'm not bald…

**Hellboy- ***grinning* Are you sure you haven't got Clay confused with Manning on the baldness?

**Agent Manning- ***in an annoyed tone* Hellboy…

**Agent Clay- **You didn't think it was that bad looking when I had it done did you Red?

**Hellboy- **hey, like I said, I'd think about doing it myself…

**Angel- **Lol, I do think the random questions bring out a few laughs in this fanfic, okay so here's another question from "Phantomwolf2"

"The next is for red, you like pancakes right? Would you ever try to set a record for biggest pancake ever made or have you already tried?" – still a few random ones in here then lol…

**Hellboy- **Hmm…it was 2.5ton in weight…I wouldn't try to set the record, but I'd hire the guys who did it to make a special order…

**Liz- **That would last you about a week

**Hellboy- **A day babe, only a day

**Angel- **Lol now that's a pancake I'd like to see…and finally

"One more for red, where do you keep getting coats from..., how many have you gone through?"

**Hellboy- **I've lost count, I go through about one a mission usually…The FBI provided them at first when I just wore leather jackets, but I now have a store where Liz buys them from for me…she bought me my first after the first time she came to the BPRD. It was like a thankyou gift for looking out for her…

**Angel- **Aww, how sweet, well now we're onto "Dc4168"

"What did you say to Liz to bring her back when Myers said that she had no heartbeat?"

**Hellboy- **Well…I leant down beside her and I said, "hey, you there on the other side, let her go, because for her I'll cross over...and then you'll be sorry…'

**Angel- **I nearly cried at that ending you know…

**Liz- **I cried afterwards…I felt so emotional at feeling like I'd found what I'd always been looking for…the true place in my heart that was waiting to be filled…and it was all through Red.

**Angel- **Okay, I don't wanna set off in tears here, so here is more of a remark than a question from "Angel Protectress" lol, this made me smile reading it.

Oh! Hellboy! I want a fluffy kitty! FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY! lol. Sorry... I had candy…

**Hellboy- **Haha, this kid's great! Just for that enthusiasm, yeah you can have a cat…fluffy…hmm, we do have a litter of Persians…

**Liz- **Red you have a litter of just about every cat…

**Hellboy- **Wrong…I don't have any Siamese cats…

**Angel- **You do have a lot of cats Red…and finally we come to "LadyAquanine73551" whose questions are all directed at Johann…

"Ok, I'll ask something different this time. I got some questions for Johann  
Krauss.  
1.) So are you technically a ghost? You've mentioned that you were made of  
ectoplasm, & w/out the suit on, you look like one.  
2.) How come you've never updated your suit? You look like you walked out of  
a Jules Verne novel/movie. Are you 1 of those types that says, "If it aint'  
broke, don't fix it"?  
3.) Is it true that you're Austrian? I think I heard somewhere that u were. &  
is it true that nobody in Austria has ever heard of the movie, "The Sound of  
Music"?  
4.) How old are you? (This includes the years after u died).  
5.) How come you never crossed over? I've heard tell that ghosts are spirits  
w/ unfinished business. What's YOUR unfinished business?"

**Johann Krauss- **I am Austrian, zis is correct…though Hellboy merely thought I vas German because of my name.

**Hellboy- **Easy mistake to make…

**Johann Krauss- **I vas born in 1946 meaning zat I am sixty three now, and have been vithout a body for about seven years…since 2002 to be exact. I am of ectoplasmic form yes, though I cannot technically be dead, I simply live vithout a body. My suit is specially designed to contain me, and az you can imagine it iz ze first of it's kind to be created. I do not have the life-line to attempt another suit currently, az to see if it vorked I vould have to test it…and if I were to leave my suit for too long a time…I would dissipate…If I am due to as you say "cross over" I believe zat my only unfinished business could be in finding ze happiness I once had with ze love zat I lost…and I am not sure vhether the Austrian's have never heard of ze "sound of music" though I can't say I have myself.

**Angel- **I've still not watched that film, but thankyou Johann, that was very…in depth. So now we are completely up to date on the questions which is good…but in order to have a new chapter that means more questions from my readers. So ask as many as you like to any of us, and as always we shall answer.

**Hellboy- **Yeah – and don't forget, ask me about my opinions of Manning or even Fentran – you haven't even got me started on that one yet…and every reviewer to do so can have a free kitten!

**Belle- **You never change…

**Hellboy- **Nope, I gotta have my fun

**Abe- **and you always do.

**Angel- **So thankyou for the questions everyone! Please don't hesitate to ask us more, and the sooner you do, the quicker I can plan out a new chapter, so if you'd like this to keep going as much as we would, please review!

**Belle- **Goodnight!

**Liz- **Goodnight everyone,

**Hellboy- **Bye, come on Liz, I want to discuss the "alone time" seen as I wasn't allowed earlier *grinning*

**Liz- ***smiling* well it depends if the children need tending too…

**Hellboy- **I'm quite sure they'll be asleep, it is nearly three am

**Abe- **we'll leave you too it, *leads Belle to his room*

**Belle- ***laughing softly* it's probably for the best

**Angel- **Lol, so review and goodnight! Xx

* * *

**Okay so I've been enjoying this, please help for it to keep going! **

**and thankyou to all my reviewers so far, I will mention you properly in the next chapter hopefully, as I am exhausted right now ^_^ hehe. But you all know who you are and your amazing! **

**Please Review and I shall then update soon, **

**Thankyou and Goodnight! **

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	6. Belle's introduction & first impressions

**I like how these author's notes seem to write themselves for this fanfic lol...I hope your all okay and enjoy Chapter 6 :) x

* * *

**

**Belle- **Well it would seem it's my turn tonight, so good evening everyone and welcome to the newest chapter of the "FBI's best kept secret uncovered."

**Hellboy- **Yeah where you can ask us anything and we'll be totally honest. The best part is no consequences.

**Belle- **It depends on the questions…

**Abe- **well none of them have been too bad so far…really…

**Hellboy- **what you think the question everyone seems to be asking about you and Belle-

**Abe- ***shaking his head* not here Hellboy…

**Hellboy- **well would you class it as "not bad?"

**Belle- **We've all had our share of unusual questions

**Angel- **Well you'd hope not Red…anyway…hi everyone, I haven't got as many questions to work with tonight but I'm going to see how we go as I may have eleven days where I'm unable to submit anything from next Sunday…but that's only a possibility.

**Hellboy- **So does that mean you're gonna have a cliff hanger ending – I.E me about to beat Fentran senseless? And see what happens in the new chapter when you get back?

**Abe- **That's really not your best idea Red…

**Angel- **Probably not…though I'm not sure how I could possibly do a cliff hanger in this…

**Liz- **Could you actually do that?

**Hellboy- **Well she does it enough in the other story on here, so I don't see why not, just make it something good.

**Angel- ***laughing* well it does usually seem to work out well if that's what your meaning. Anyway, onto the questions for tonight…which is going to start with "AmizulaTheHuntress" For everyone (yes including Manning *Glares at him*) What has been your most embarrassing moment in your life?

**Belle- **Oh dear…umm, I think mine was when I was taken out for a horse-ride…I wasn't very confident at the time that I could have good control, though the horse I rode was quite gentle. But when we started I became quite nervous and apparently the horse sensed it.

**Abe- **you came off?

**Belle- **in front of all the security guards, mother, father, Richard…it was embarrassing as falling off a horse really isn't graceful.

**Angel- **No and it can be cause some damage if you land awkwardly.

**Belle- **Well I twisted my wrist so I couldn't continue, and though I have rode since it was quite cautious…and without being in full view of everyone.

**Hellboy-** Cautious on a horse, and yet fast-paced in a car…makes perfect sense.

**Belle- ***laughing* of course.

**Angel- ***smiling* well we all have our strengths…how about you Liz what was your most embarrassing moment?

**Liz- **my most embarrassing moment I think was when I was first starting out at the BPRD…it was my first mission and I was petrified…and well I got knocked right across the room. I flew straight into Hellboy knocking him over and just looking at him with a very dark blush…because he'd been flirting a lot…and I guess that was just very unbelievable to happen the way it did…then I managed to fall asleep on him during the ride back.

**Hellboy- ***laughing* well its understandable girls wanting to throw themselves at me, but that was just unexpected.

**Angel- **nothing worse than for something embarrassing to happen in front of someone you're starting to have a crush on. So what's your most embarrassing moment Red?

**Hellboy- **I don't see anything I do as embarrassing…

**Myers- **aren't you forgetting when I walked in on you talking to one of your cats, pretending it was Liz while you practised what you were going to say to her?

**Hellboy- ***looking momentarily mortified* I'm surprised your not running yet Myers…

_Myer's suddenly disappears. _

**Hellboy- **yeah he chose wisely…

**Johann- **vouldn't you zay zat my beating you through ze controlling of lockers vas an embarrassment Agent Hellboy

**Hellboy- **don't start Krauss, at least I can say "focused." Cause with your accent "fock-yused" doesn't sound too good.

**Angel- **Alright so Hellboy apparently had two embarrassing moments there. How about you Abe? Anything?

**Abe- ***sighs regrettably* probably getting drunk and being caught by Liz and then the FBI noticing I had gotten drunk. I'd like to think I'm fairly well respected so being seen by so many whilst drunk was certainly an embarrassment.

**Hellboy- **Ah good times…

**Belle- **I still couldn't imagine you drunk Abe…

**Abe- **I am quite glad you didn't have to witness it…

**Liz- **yeah, trust me you could tell he was drunk, he was slurring his words, and wasn't really thinking about what he was saying.

**Abe- **I have apologised for my near mistake in telling Red you were pregnant before you did.

**Belle- **Abe you didn't?

**Liz- **Oh he did, I don't think he even realised until he finally came to his senses.

**Abe- **It's not something I'd try again.

**Hellboy- **it was a laugh.

**Abe- **yes but you don't seem to get drunk Red…alcohol doesn't have much of an effect on you, except from making you a bit tipsy.

**Hellboy- **yeah but I'm not a light-weight.

**Angel- **Lol well this we know Red, okay and finally Manning. This should be an interesting one…

**Manning- ***irritably* well how about the time when Hellboy decided to set me on fire…

**Hellboy- **_that _was an accident, a very good one, but an accident.

**Manning- **sure, so you're telling me that flame-thrower just happened to set me alight?

**Hellboy- **pretty much yeah…

**Liz- **was I there when this happened?

**Hellboy- **no babe but I did tell you about it…

**Belle- ***using telepathy* Red was finishing up with a problem in Europe and they were packing up when HB found a discarded flame-thrower from his fight…and in setting it off it also set Manning on fire.

**Angel- **You can see why people would think its not accidental Red.

**Hellboy- **yeah though the one time it is I'm not believed.

**Angel- **well thankyou everyone. I'm not going to answer that one personally…not that I'm too sure what my most embarrassing moment has ever been…anyway onto our next set of questions from "Stormychild95."

"Abe: ok I've asked Belle a lot about you so now it's your turn, blueboy :) lol just kidding, so anyway, what is the best thing about Belles personality and what is the best thing about her "looks"?"

**Abe- ***chuckling* hmm that's difficult to answer, Belle is very close to my heart and I love her completely, so everything about her to me is simply perfect. But the best of Belle's personality is in her heart…she shows so much love towards those that she cares about. Belle would never leave anyone behind, and she's always willing to look out for all of us…no matter what the situation. She's just so gentle natured. So I guess all that makes up the best of her personality.

**Belle- ***blushing* thankyou…

**Hellboy- **well that's one of the things about Belle. There's nothing bad you can really say about her…she's just too soft.

**Abe- **So true, but as for Belle's appearance, her eyes are certainly entrancing, and simply gazing into them, you can understand so much from Belle, even without me looking into her thoughts...her beauty is just something which is simply radiant…

**Angel- **That's so adorable…

**Hellboy- **yeah Abe fell right in when he met Belle…

**Belle- **as did I…*taking Abe's hand*

**Angel- **there's always some form of romance in these chapters...it's great! Okay onto the next question…which is again for Abe.

"I have another question; I know you dont know very much about your past (I mean before the B.P.R.D. found you) but I have done some "research" and I know a few things about your past (nothing to personal I promise! lol) so I wonder if you would like me to write some things about your past in my next review? Sensitive subject, perhaps, but think about it!"

**Abe- **it is a sensitive subject yes, but I am willing to answer any questions on my past as best I can.

**Angel- **Thankyou Abe :) and now onto the next question from "StormyChild95" which is for Belle.

"Belle: Hi there, I know you love formal wear, but u can't wear it all the time, so how is your casual style? What kind of shoes do you like for example? How do you prefer to have your hair?"

**Belle- **I wear my hair down a lot, it is naturally straight and I prefer having it like that, though when I'm busy I'm known to put it up a lot in a French twist or wind it over in a clip. Yes I do have a love for formal wear…though I'm not quite sure how you'd describe my casual style other than well…

**Hellboy- **she's dressed formally even when it's casual…

**Liz- **The term is classy, Belle does make a lot of effort when it comes to any of her choice of outfits.

**Belle- **Classy is probably the best way to describe it, though my favourite style of shoes would have to be ankle boots, and most forms of dress shoes, as they tend to fit with any choice of outfit I wear. As Abe, Red and Liz will know for normal clothing, I tend to wear long skirts or jeans if I'm going for something very casual with whichever top goes well with it. Though I do on the occasion where full length dresses during the day it's more often than not at a time of year like Christmas.

**Angel- **I think it's about right to say Belle is a very dressy character…

**Dale- **she always could manage a flawlessly elegant look easily.

**Belle- ***smiling brightly*

**Angel- **Okay and onto our final question from "StormyChild95" which is again for Belle.

"Another question: have you ever tried horseback riding? Sorry I am such a horse fan, just have to ask everyone I meet :)"

**Belle- **Yes I have, I described earlier on how my first horse-ride ended in disaster. I am a fairly good rider now, and I do enjoy the natural walks and varied paces while on horseback.

**Angel- **I agree, I've only ridden a horse once but it is a wonderful thing to do. I'd love to ride in a carriage drawn by horses. I do love the idea. *ahem* anyway…next we have a question from "Angel Protectress"

"Thanks HB! I wanna Persian! That'd be great."

**Hellboy- **Okay…how about a baby blue Persian? It's an eight week old boy, or I do have the same in an eight week old girl which is his sister…or do you have a preference on colour?

**Angel- **I can't believe you're still going with this kitten idea…

**Hellboy- **Well who doesn't love cats?

**Belle- **considering I live with Red and all of his cats and I still would love a kitten is quite strange…

**Hellboy- **and you see my point.

**Angel- **True, well here is "Angel Protectress's" question…

"Hellboy- If you like cats, does that mean you don't like dogs? Cause I love kitties, but I love puppies too. What about you?"

**Hellboy- **Mm dogs are alright, but I dunno I'm just one of those cat lovers…I don't really give a lot of thought to dogs. Especially not the little yappy ones…I guess it's because cats don't really like dogs…so maybe Belle's right, I am a bit like my cats.

**Belle- ***laughing* yappy?

**Hellboy- **yeah the ones that think they've got a bark when it's just not there…

**Liz- **Oh Red…

**Angel- **you really couldn't expect anything different from him…so the next reviewer up is "Kiimm"

"Dont Worry I will take very good care of my cat Lol"

**Hellboy- **I'm glad to hear it…I don't expect anything less.

**Angel- **well of course not lol, here is "Kiimm's" first question for Red.  
"Hellboy-What was your first impressions of Abe?"

**Hellboy- **when I first met Abe, I guess I was glad to think that I wasn't the only one who looked so different, but I mean me and Abe are just much better looking then some of the humans you get around here.

**Angel- **I think most would agree with that actually…

**Belle- ***smiling* quite…you are both physically very strong

**Liz- **I've got to admit it despite Red's very overly confident approach he is very attractive.

**Hellboy- ***grinning* you can keep talking babe if you want…

**Abe- **it's nice to know we're thought of that way

**Belle- ***wrapping her arms around Abe's waist from behind* of course

**Angel- **okay, as interesting as this topic is…back to the question.

**Hellboy- **yeah so my first impressions of Abe…I thought he seemed like quite a reserved guy and very cautious of his surroundings, but once he lightened up a little he was a great friend from the start.

**Angel- **thankyou…and here is the next question from "Kiimm" which is the same for Abe about Red…

"Abe-Same question as Hellboy :)"

**Abe- **when I first met Hellboy he saved my life with Professor Broom, as the scientists for the FBI wished to…dissect me for further research…at the time I was very unnerved and worried. But when Red introduced himself and I sensed no dangerous intentions about him, I began to relax. We get on well considering we can be so different, but at the same time we can be alike in so many ways. But I did find him to be a little intimidating at first with his very outgoing nature, though you quickly adjust to that.

**Belle- **I still can't believe anyone would want to hurt you in such a way…I'd never allow it

**Abe- **I know my dear…

**Hellboy- **yeah those scientists definitely had issues to want to do that to him. But it was never gonna happen.

**Angel- **very true, I think there would have always been someone there to stop it. Okay so the next question is for Belle, still from "Kiimm"

"Belle-What was your first impressions of the others? Particularly Abe?"

**Hellboy- **anyone noticing a pattern here or is it just me?

**Manning- **for once it's not just you…

**Belle- **well when I first arrived at the bureau, everything was very intense to begin with. But my initial impressions were I guess relief in knowing none of them would hurt me. Red was the first that I met on that day, and he saved my life. So if anything I felt a sense of…gratitude towards him when we were re-introduced again. Meeting Abe…as I've said before, I found his thoughts soothing…and his voice just the same. I found it trusting…and his touch so gentle. When he came in to see me after allowing me to rest in the room I was given…I could hear his thoughts again, they were so well-meaning, and so caring toward someone he'd only just met. I found him so kind…and in all honesty very sweet hearted.

As for Liz I didn't get much of a chance to meet her until my first proper day with them all. She was the one who offered me a trusting friend and genuinely wanted to be my friend, instead of just being envious of what I have. So I guess that pretty much sums up how I felt when I met them…and it's only gotten stronger for all of them since.

**Hellboy- ***grinning whilst getting falsely emotional* Aww Belle, you're gonna set me off in a sec.

**Liz- **it's nice of you to think of us in that way though, and to be honest, I don't think I could have a better friend. You understand me, and gave me a chance that no one else was willing to give.

**Belle- ***smiling* it's no problem. I'm just so glad to have you all…

**Abe- **and you always will.

**Dale- **There's a lot of sentiment in this family have you noticed?

**Angel- **it did cross my mind yes…okay and the final question from "Kiimm."

"Hellboy/Abe-Do u still think the same of Belle?"

**Hellboy- **As when we first met her? Kind of…she seemed like a nice enough lady when I met her, but since then I've seen that there is a lot more to her than meets the eye. You seriously wouldn't wanna underestimate her. Belle's a lot stronger than she's given credit for, and it's great that when there's an entity to fight she gives it her all, like every one of us.

**Abe- **I agree that Belle has a lot of strength about her…when I first spoke with Belle properly I felt that she seemed gentle and almost fragile. But now I have seen that though she still is a very gentle person, she is also someone who will push her limits if it helps those who need her. I've found her to be an incredible young lady who has given me a reason to smile and since I've met her my affections have simply grown more and more. I love her…and I only think that in knowing her longer I can see just how much more determined she is, and unwilling to give up when she knows that she can help. Her selflessness is something which I think will never fail to amaze us.

**Hellboy- **you got that right…

**Belle- **How sweet, and no mentioning of my driving I see…

**Hellboy- **I'm sure it will resurface soon *smirking*

**Angel- **I don't doubt that…okay so next we have a new reviewer "Fifth-generation-B-baby" who has a question for Red…

"*looks confused*Red why don't you have any Siamese cats? And your opinions on Manning and Fentran? Please I like nice sweet Ragdoll if you have one"

**Hellboy- **Siamese cats never really appealed to me as much as other cats have done, I just find that they're a little too dependant on humans. My cats are affectionate, but they also like their independence like most of us. Its just a breed I've never been drawn too, but in answer to your last question yes I do have a Ragdoll kitten actually…she's the last one of her mother's litter. She's got very bright eyes and her markings are just as striking as her mothers. The choice is yours.

**Angel- **Again with the kittens…I'm going to be asking for one soon Red…

**Hellboy- **keep it coming, could you tell I had a thing for cats?

**Manning- **no, after seeing you for the past god knows how many years day in day out most of the time I would never have believed you had a thing for cats.

**Hellboy- **well it's your lucky day Manning, cause now were onto the interesting stuff…I'll start with Fentran though. Manning is an absolute god-send compared to that guy. I have never known anyone agitate me as much since Johann started going on about "flaws." Every time I see that guy all I wanna do is knock him out to save the hassle. He's a waste of time, and dangerous or not, he's not gonna have his way with me.

**Belle- **I think we're all agreed on the fact that Fentran is dangerous and certainly not someone we wish to be associated with.

**Liz- **yes though some irritations are harder to get rid of than others.

**Abe- **regardless of it, I don't think that you could say anything favourable when it comes to Agent Fentran.

**Hellboy- **you got that right…that guy needs a serious punch in the mouth…but anyway onto my opinion of Manning.

**Manning- ***sighing* oh dear god, here we go

_Manning gets up and leaves the room _

**Hellboy- **alright then, I was gonna say I've already covered that twice, but seen as he's gone whats the harm in a third answer? Manning is probably one of the most annoying, boring, self-centred and stupid men I have ever met. He has no idea how to control the BPRD for one, he knows nothing about his agents other than "facts," I mean so many I've worked with have died, and he doesn't know enough about them to feel any real remorse. The only thing I will give him…is that he knows how to light a cigar in a good way. But that's about it to be honest.

**Liz- **that could have been worse I suppose

**Belle- **I've noticed you've been very careful of your language here Red…

**Hellboy- ***sighs* yeah…it'll come…

**Abe- **well you've managed alright so far…

**Angel- **I agree, okay so last tonight is "LadyAquanine73551" who has three questions.

"This one's for Red: When you use your stone hand to touch things, can u feel  
what you touch, like you do with your left hand?"

**Hellboy- **I have feeling in my stone hand yeah, it's not quite as reacting to materials as my left, because of its rough texture, but I can feel better with my left hand. One of the things which seems to be part of my right hand, is the fact that it's virtually indestructible, so if I can punch a wall and knock it down without feeling it, you can imagine that sometime I have to be careful when handling certain things with my stone hand. But since I've grown up with it, it's just normal, and I've adapted to that.

**Angel- **thankyou and onto the next question…

"Both Red & Abe: Have you guys ever fought dragons in your work with the BPRD,  
and if so, what were they like? Or did you come across any friendly ones too?"

**Both- **Yes

**Hellboy- **Can I just say there is no such thing as a "friendly" dragon, that thing was a flamethrower on four legs.

**Abe- **it was very deadly and difficult to stop as the heat of its fire was as strong as molten lava. There appearances are as much as you'd imagine, though its skin was coarse enough to cut into your skin if you came in contact with it.

**Hellboy- **yeah I swear I came out of that looking like a black piece of coal. I'm just glad for the fact I'm fireproof.

**Liz- **yes it comes in handy for you now doesn't it?

**Hellboy- **only when we have our disagreements babe…

**Angel- **well here is the final question from "LadyAquanine73551"

"This one's Red, Liz, Abe, & Belle together: What are your plans for the 4th  
of July? Plan on doing some fun stuff? ;)"

**Belle- **naturally…I would imagine a rather large firework display…

**Hellboy- **something I think we can both work on together Bell's, if its big fireworks you want, then we are gonna have some fun.

**Liz- **well I think the kids will certainly enjoy some fireworks and a small party out at the back whilst the boys work on the display.

**Abe- ***nodding* it's one of the things myself and Hellboy can work together on as a project, I do admire the beauty that fireworks give to the night-time sky.

**Belle- **it will be perfect this year *smiling*

**Angel- **I wish we had July 4th here…it would be very good, I have to wait till November *sigh* anyway, that's the end of the questions for this chapter. So now is your chance to submit any new questions you may have for us to answer, and the sooner the better…as that way if we receive a lot of questions, yours will be answered sooner.

**Hellboy- **well the lady knows what she's talking about…

**Angel- **So what have you all thought of it so far?

**Liz- **I think it's been quite interesting,

**Abe- **it does provide the readers with a chance to learn more about us, from our perspective…

**Belle- **and at the shows us all together as a group frequently, which I think really reflects our relationships.

**Angel- **I agree, well it's here that this chapter will be coming to a close, but I hope you've all enjoyed, please review, and if I receive enough questions I shall do another update before I go away on Sunday.

**Hellboy- **you've always got something happening when you're updating don't you?

**Angel- **it seems that way at the moment yes lol. Well this is the end of Chapter six, I hope you all enjoyed, please review and ask more questions if you'd like to see more. So thankyou and goodnight xx

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, please review and as I said if I recieve enough questions I can update before I go on Sunday. I shouldn't be without internet whilst I'm away, but if I am I will have then at least done an update. **

**So thankyou to the regular reviewers so far on this "Kiimm," "LadyAquanine73551," "StormyChild95," "Silverrain1312," "AmizulaTheHuntress," "Forever'NAlways," and everyone else you know who you are, thankyou and keep it up, your questions have been great to both the cast and me :) **

**So please review, ask questions to any of us and such, you know the usual. Thankyou to everyone who has already and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	7. Liz's introduction and Mannings walkout

**Good evening, here is Chapter 7 with all questions last submitted now answered :) Enjoy and review! Thankyou!

* * *

**

**Liz- **Hi everyone, hope your all doing okay, and for those of you that bought into Red's request I hope all the kittens are alright as well.

**Manning- **I never thought something so simple would actually work…

**Hellboy- **Hey! I don't do complex, and it's not simple. It's merely a good way of getting people to ask me about my opinions of you.

**Manning- **Who said they needed to ask? You do it anyway…

**Hellboy- **Yeah, but come on any excuse is a good excuse.

**Abe- **well that was fairly profound…

**Hellboy- ***grinning* thankyou brother Blue

**Belle- **your nicknames for each other are so simplistic and yet so befitting

**Hellboy- **Well ya couldn't get much better than Blue and Red, you know, maybe I should start calling you purple? The eyes are a good start…

**Belle- ***laughing* Purple?

**Hellboy- **Yeah I reckon it'd fit, what do you think Blue?

**Abe- ***smiling* it's an idea…

**Belle- **Amethyst would work better

**Angel- **It would but it's the originality…

**Hellboy- **yeah when you review, let us know what you reckon…

**Angel- **lol good evening everyone and welcome to the new chapter of the "FBI's best kept secret uncovered." I've had a lot asking me about when the new chapter would be up and as promised here it is…

**Abe- **there is a few questions tonight it would seem

**Angel- **Yes it's just nice to be able to talk actually at the moment, loosing my voice has made the past few days pretty irritating to say the least…

**Hellboy- **Yeah I was just about to ask where you were lol, you normally come in a lot earlier, I wondered whether your loss of voice had gotten onto here too *smirking*

**Angel- ***smiling* oh no lol, my readers wouldn't be impressed if it did I'm sure. But my voice is beginning to come back. It's not completely gone, I just sound really faint and what you can hear from me sounds so much higher pitched than my voice is. For any singers reading it feels like if I can talk it's in my head voice :S it's irritating lol. Especially having to try and repeat yourself…and my introduction comes in depending on how the conversation flows from the start but anyway it's best we get on to the questions.

**Hellboy- ***putting his arm around Angel's neck* ah don't worry about it; you can talk on here…even if you are a bit voiceless in reality at the moment.

**Angel- **Thankyou Hellboy…

**Abe- **I'm sure he means well…

**Angel- **Of course lol, well tonight we'll be starting with some questions from "LadyAquanine73551" :) So lets get this chapter started…

"Red: How did the professor figure out that you had a high metabolism? And when? And are you going to open up your own cat-breeding business w/ all these  
fans of yours asking? Lol just wanted to know xD"

**Liz- **oh dear…please don't give him the idea…we'll be very much overrun with cats…and we already share our room with about fifty…

**Hellboy- **Oh you love it babe, it's not a bad idea that,

**Abe- **Yes though could you imagine people coming round to the bureau to look at kittens and meeting a big red monkey and an Icthyo Sapien?

**Belle- **Abe and Red would have to be out of the way and me and Liz would have to see to it…that would be interesting…

**Manning- **it's not interesting, it's bloody irresponsible!

**Hellboy- **hey if I wanna open my own cat breeding business I will! So thanks for the idea again…and well as for my "high metabolism" I think the fact I actually raided the fridge everyday to begin with and then went around moving his car when I took the term "move it out of the way of the gate" literally.

**Belle- **you lifted it?

**Hellboy- ***proudly* yep, you got that right…at the age of eight.

**Angel- **Well I think that would give Professor Broom a good idea then

**Hellboy- **Oh yeah, he was a great guy. There wasn't anything he didn't know…he…he was a true inspiration.

**Angel- **As some family figures are…

**Liz- **he'd be so proud of you now

**Hellboy- **thanks Liz…

**Angel- **So sentimental…okay onto our next question…

"Abe: Why do you wear contact lenses? Is it to protect your eyes outside of  
water, or are they prescription?  
Can you see in the dark? And can you see farther in water, whether day or  
night? And what's the deepest you've dived?"

**Abe- **that is an interesting set of questions, my contact lenses are simply to protect my eyes, because they can be highly sensitive especially and the lenses are specially made to help keep my eyes hydrated. I can see in the dark to a point, and though it is a lot clearer underwater if I am in a large body of water like the sea which can be unsteady at times it does cloud the vision. The deepest I've ever dived is one thousand and eight hundred metres roughly, though I have to say, the deeper you dive the more unnerving it can be when you've never been raised in such low scaling waters.

**Belle- **did you go alone?

**Abe- **it was a mission with the FBI, and though I had agents over watching it was still highly unnerving to a point, as we didn't know what lurked beneath.

**Hellboy- **heh…and the FBI are supposed to be the most fearless…I'd hate to see the worst if I've worked with the best. I wouldn't even trust these jokers around my cats, let alone us or the kids.

**Angel- **why am I not surprised? Hehe, okay well this next question is for Belle.

"Belle: Do you like Disney movies? And if so, which one is your fave? Have you  
ever watched any of them w/ Abe, Red, & Liz?"

**Belle- **yes I do, I think every girl has had a soft spot for Disney and I'm certainly one of them. My favourite Disney movie is a difficult question though…I'd have to say I have two. Sleeping Beauty and Lady and the Tramp…because Snow white was the first Disney film I watched where I truly admired the beautiful dress she wore, I think that was the starting point for my love of ball gowns. Especially considering I loved it in both colours…though I have to admit the blue was –to me- the more delicate colour. But with Lady and the Tramp, it's a film I've always adored since I was a little girl…it was just such an adorable film.

**Abe- **I had wondered where your interest in evening-wear originated, and Disney is a very good idea behind it…

**Belle- **yes… *resting her head against his shoulder*

**Angel- **aww, the romance is surfacing yet again…okay the next one is for Liz.

"Liz: The above question might apply to you too, considering you've got kids in  
the house now, lol. Which Disney movies would you show your kids first?"

**Liz- **I remember being shown the Disney movie "the lion king" when I was little…and I remember my dad telling me that the film shows we all find our place…so I guess I'd show that film to my kids first as it would remind me of the only memory I have of my dad…

**Angel- **That's so sweet…I love the lion king, but then again I am a very big Disney fan ^_^ Disney Paris ten times is proof of that lol. Anyway the final question from "LadyAquanine73551"…

"Now for Glenna: How come you didn't believe Belle when she first told you she  
could read minds? You knew she'd inherited your gifts. Why did you brush her  
off like that?"

**Hellboy- **you have to admit the lady has a point, I mean you didn't really do much for your daughter…

**Abe- **Red…

**Belle- **It's okay Hellboy…honestly.

**Glenna- **No Belle, your friends are right. It was wrong of me to doubt you as I did…I knew what Belle could do yes. But in light of what happened with Harold, I wasn't prepared to make things more difficult for her. It was easier to brush off her abilities and allow her to find her own way, and then make things difficult when Harold wouldn't have accepted her for who she is. It was an awful time trying to push away your daughter…

**Hellboy- ***irritably* yeah and then take her hostage…that made _perfect_ sense.

**Belle- **You never did tell me why you had to push me away mother…why couldn't you just explain things to me.

**Glenna- **Even now there are things I haven't told you, and for now they must go unspoken, but one day soon my child you shall know everything…

**Angel- **more cliff-hangers and it's not even the main fanfic lol, well there you go I guess. Okay now we go onto our next reviewer tonight… "Forever'nAlways"

"OMG, you're leaving Sunday, which leads to my first question: where will you be leaving to on Sunday?"

**Abe- **So you'll be leaving tomorrow…

**Angel-** Yes I will be, I'm going up to see family about five hours from where I live for eleven days, I'm hoping I'll still have internet but at the moment I can't guarantee it so that's why I'm going to attempt three updates in one night. Something I've never done before so it should be interesting…

**Hellboy- ***incredulous* how much writing do you do?

**Angel- **I write daily lol, but I will be disappointed for definite if I have no internet, so for all my readers if there is a delay in updates because of that, I will be back on Wednesday 22nd July.

**Hellboy- **Daily…you've got some strength to do that.

**Abe- **well its an interesting talent

**Angel- **thankyou lol, so yes I'll be going tomorrow morning…at seven am *solemn expression* I am not looking forward to that aspect…but anyway onto the next question from "Forever'nAlways" which is also for me lol.

"Angel - What made you want to make the fanfic that inspired this question  
fic?"

**Angel- **Umm well initially it all started when I saw a poster for the film Hellboy II, and the first thing I thought was "I would never be able to watch that" as I thought it was a horror lol.

**Hellboy- **Nah, it's just a couple of monsters here and there with some car chases and a bit of action. *grinning*

**Angel- **lol well anyway I mentioned to a friend about seeing the poster for it on the internet and she said that Hellboy was a good film as she'd seen it…and she assured me it wasn't a horror lol. So it got me interested in watching it and just by chance one of my family members happened to push it through our letterbox as they'd heard I'd wanted to see it. So I watched it and I was completely in love with it. I then went on the internet and watched Hellboy II, because I remember going to my friends house when I had like twenty minutes left too watch and I nearly cried at the end of it lol. But in watching it, -as I have done with a previous series- I found that Abe was my definite favourite...

**Abe- **I'm quite flattered I was…

**Hellboy- **Yeah thanks…

**Angel- **Oh you know I think your great Red,

**Hellboy- ***Smirking*

**Angel- **but one thing that disappointed me so much was when Nuala died at the end – though I did read about the plot on wikipedia before watching so I knew it was going to happen-. But it was after watching it that a small idea began to spark to mind for a fanfic on it. I was still fairly new to Fanfiction at the time and had only had it a couple of months, but the idea of a new addition to the team –and the first scene where Belle was introduced- all began to take quick formation in my mind…and that's where I started the plans for the character of Belle. I quickly got into it and a starting plot was formed, so after writing four chapters I uploaded them together and that's where it all began. So it was through wanting to give Abe that chance and pair him with someone that I felt was in all honesty was his true love that it all began. Because I certainly believe in the saying "everything happens for a reason" which is reflected in this and the new fanfic that I'll be writing for the Hellboy section. But I can safely say I am completely in love with the Hellboy series now! As quite a few will know lol…Anyway there was quite a long answer for you, which would have been annoying to try and say aloud at the moment, but now our next question is for Belle.

"Belle - I know that every now and then you miss your parents, do you think  
that you'll ever just go and visit them so that they can see your face again?!" – for the record "Forever'nAlways" is asking this based on having only read the first fifteen chapters.

**Belle- **Well by that, I think the answer you'll find will come up very soon, but at the time yes they were on my mind…as I did leave some people behind who have always looked over me…

**Abe- **I think you were very curious at the time and they did play on your mind quite a lot, I was just regrettable that I had to leave you during that time… *holding onto her hand*

**Dale- **yeah I was regrettable that she left Maine alone…

**Belle- **I know you were…but it was for the best…

**Dale- **all the same…

**Angel- **okay and now for our final question from "Forever'nAlways"

"And Manning - could you scream like a little girl for me? Pwease!?!"

**Hellboy- ***in hysterics* now I would _pay_ to see that, and film it…I'd get a hell of a lot of money for that.

**Manning- **Don't count on it Hellboy.

**Hellboy- **oh come on, don't be such a spoil sport. Hey Liz, you could help us out here…

**Liz- **you want me to set him on fire?

**Hellboy- **only if he doesn't…alright where did he go?

**Angel- ***jerking my head back* he rushed out of the door.

**Hellboy- **Hmm just wait till I next see him…where's that flamethrower when I need it?

**Liz- ***grinning* so it wasn't an accident?

**Hellboy- **oh it was, it just won't be this time *winking* we'll keep ya posted on that one "Forever'nAlways" don't worry.

_Hellboy starts for the door, about to search for the flamethrower. _

**Angel- **look later Red, there's more questions yet…focus.

**Hellboy- ***grinning*

**Angel- **okay so the next question is from "Fifth-Generation-B-baby" who firstly makes a remark to Hellboy.

"Hellboy Yes, thank you. I'd really like that lil girl cause my big old kitty  
has been very lonely since my other cat died"

**Hellboy- **that's really sad to hear kid *genuine sympathy* here's your little girl, give her a good name and I'm sure you'll give her a good home. *Hands "Fifth-generation-B-baby" the kitten whose looking around curiously.*

**Angel- **Bless her, I've got my cat lay next to me here :)

**Hellboy- **Oh yeah, what breeds yours again?

**Angel- **she's a domestic short-haired. She's white with black markings and called Tiddles – yeah it's a long story with the name, I would have preferred Rose.

**Hellboy- **nah it's cute, you just let me know when you want another addition

**Angel- ***smiling* don't worry I will and for "Fifth-generation-B-baby's" question now.

"To everyone what is your favourite childhood memory?"

**Belle- **Mine would have to be when I went on my first family holiday…we went to a little city in Italy, and it was so beautiful, I just remember going through the city and admiring all the beautiful sights. I'd love to go again…it would be so romantic.

**Hellboy- **well there's a good hint for you eh buddy?

**Abe- ***smiling* indeed it is.

**Belle- ***blushing*

**Angel- **Alright, so Hellboy how about you?

**Hellboy- **my first Christmas with Father…I remember it so clearly…I must have asked him _everything _there is to ask about Christmas…*chuckling* it must have drove him up the wall…

**Angel- **I'm sure he loved every moment as much as you did…okay Liz or Abe whose next?

**Abe- **well I don't have any memories of my past exactly as in childhood…but I suppose my favourite memory from my arrival at the bureau in the beginning was being able to be around people who didn't fear me but treated me like I was the same as them. Namely the Professor who taught me so much, and Hellboy who was has remained one of my most protective friends.

**Hellboy- **of course buddy, I mean you gotta have someone there to answer back for ya when it's required.

**Abe- ***chuckling* well there's that…

**Angel- **okay and Liz?

**Liz- **like Abe I don't remember a lot from my childhood…I guess my favourite memory was my fifth birthday…my mum and dad put all there savings together and bought me a new bike…I absolutely loved that bike…it was such an amazing gift at the time…and now to see any parents teaching their children how to use them, it just makes me very emotional at the memories of it.

**Hellboy – **Aww babe…come here *kisses her gently whilst putting his arms around her*

**Angel- **such love and sentiment again…it is wonderful…and now we have a question from "AmizulaTheHuntress" for Manning but he's not here…Umm…Red?

**Hellboy- **one sec…let me go find him.

_Hellboy leaves the room, muttering about Manning incoherently _

**Angel- **Okay while Hellboy goes to find Manning let's move on to the next question which is from "Angel Protectress" though she first has a query for Red…

**Liz- **HB!

_Hellboy re-enters momentarily _

**Hellboy- **yeah babe?

**Angel- **something about a kitten for you,

"OH! OH! OH! HB! I want the blue kitty! That's my favourite colour! Can I have the girl one too? *jumps up and down excitedly* Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

**Hellboy- **'course you can *grinning as he hands Angel Protectress the kitten* you know all you that have had kittens really need to remind me which ones you had and what you called them…then we can put it somewhere.

**Angel- **if everyone sends in their names and what breed etc. they had with there reviews I may put it up on my profile ;) but anyway you can go again Red to find Manning, as this next one is for the others.

**Hellboy- **Alright

_Hellboy leaves again only to return moments later dragging Manning behind him. _

**Hellboy- **come on Manning, I'm not gonna burn you…today anyway…

**Manning- **I should really apply for extra pay the way you guys treat me.

**Angel- **Well now that you're back, here's "AmizulaTheHuntress's" question for Manning.

"Manning: How would you react if someone of higher ranks kicked you out of the FBI forever?"

**Manning- **well I'd be annoyed for one…but I guess I'd almost feel kind of dejected after all my years of loyal service to the FBI…and all the hard work I'd done in _mostly _keeping the members of the BPRD in line.

**Hellboy- **ah it's not been that bad Manning

**Belle- **I think in some aspects you've enjoyed your job…

**Manning- **what makes you so sure?

**Belle- **if you hadn't you would have quit a long time ago, or transferred…or even acted more like you didn't like us.

**Manning- ***doesn't know how to respond*

**Abe- **Belle's right, I think you have enjoyed your job a lot more than you let on, despite the stresses of working with such unique people…

**Angel- **I think Abe and Belle have the best bet on being correct in saying that…but for now we can continue on back to "Angel Protectress's" question…

"Okay, we all know Hellboy's favourite animals are cats, but what about Liz, Belle, Abe, Myers, Manning... what are your favourite animals?"

Well there we go pretty easy, so in that order?

**Liz- **hmm…well thanks to Red I'm also very fond of cats now, they're very good at knowing when you need them around for a bit of company…they're just very nice pets…

**Hellboy- **yeah it was a good starting point, and a good opener when trying to build a conversation with you…

**Belle- **Well I've always loved cats and dogs myself, I'm quite the animal lover, I do love most animals, but I have to say that perhaps my favourite animal are does.

**Abe- **very graceful creatures…

**Belle- **yes they're so beautiful…

**Abe- **I'd have to say my favourite animal is one that

**John Myers- **well for me, ever since I was a kid I loved tigers, because I admired their fearlessness.

**Hellboy- **yeah something you probably still admire…

**Liz- **be nice Red…

**Hellboy- **I am being nice babe, honest. *giving her a falsely innocent expression*

**Angel- **lol okay, so Manning and Abe?

**Manning- **I have a couple of dogs, so I am more for dogs than cats…they're more loyal…

**Hellboy- **heh. Another thing we disagree on…the list keeps getting longer…

**Angel- **you know I'm certain part of both of you could work together if you tried,

**Hellboy- **yeah it's the trying that starts the problem.

**Angel- **well anyway, now we've come to Abe, so whats your favourite animal?

**Abe- **I have to say seeing the life of land and water, I admire creatures of water mainly including gentle animals such as dolphins who are readily friendly towards humans. Though I do very much like creatures as delicate as small birds that can fly, it just intrigues me, having never experienced flight in such a way.

**Angel- **Thankyou all of you :) and now we're onto our last reviewer, "Kiimm" who has three new questions…

"Liz-is it easy looking after two babies?"

**Liz- ***smiling* far from it, your up constantly during the night, things can be…interrupted at seemingly the worst times, and it's the constant attention all of a sudden that's a bit of a shock. Nothing can prepare you for being a parent, it just comes naturally, but you know, I wouldn't have it any other way. I adore my children, and I find that they're simply adorable.

**Angel- **that's nice to hear, I think a lot of mothers would agree that though it's difficult it is a wonderful experience…a similar question now for Red…

"Hellboy-do you enjoy being a father?"

**Hellboy- **more than anything, it's incredible to be able to experience all these things with my kids and think…wow. This must have been what Father felt like the first time I did this, or the first time I had that. It's one of the most remarkable and life-changing experiences I'll ever have…and to be honest, every moment is just great…with the exception of getting up in the middle of the night.

**Belle- **aww, I do find it sweet how you both are so doting over them,

**Hellboy- **yeah you and Abe both are too as god-parents, I mean they always have your full attention the moment you see them.

**Belle- **but of course,

**Abe- **yes, it's always a pleasure to see them…

**Angel- **and finally for Abe…

"Abe-do you want children?"

Sorry these kind of questions seem popular with you and Belle lol…

**Hellboy- **I wonder why… *grinning*

**Abe- **…yes, I would like to be a father one day…it would be a wondrous thing to happen… *taking Belle's hand while he remains a darker skin tone*

**Belle- **that's so…sweet *smiling and blushing*

**Angel- **So much romance in the air…well there you have it, that's the end of our chapter, I have to be up in five hours and I'm still going…I'm going to be exhausted in the morning for going away. Well hopefully my voice will be a bit better in the morning…so please, review! And your new questions will be answered in the new chapter which –provided I have internet- will be uploaded during next week, and if not it will be around the 22nd July :) So review and from all of us here Goodnight! Xx

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed and I apologise if the ending seemed a bit rounded off tonight, I just do have a lot to do for tomorrow ^_^ But I hope you all enjoyed,**

**Please review! and I shall be thanking some of my frequent reviewers in the new chapter...I cannot believe it's almost up to fifty reviews in only 7 chapters its incredible :) **

**Thankyou!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	8. Romantic Moments and Manning's Absence

**Good Evening Everyone, I hope you all enjoy and it was nice to see some new and frequent reviewers mixed in on the last chapter, everyones welcome to submit there questions for this fanfic :) **

**Enjoy and review thankyou!

* * *

****Angel- **well here we are again, welcome everyone to chapter…eight (had to check that lol) of The FBI's best kept secret uncovered. I'm surprised at how much this has been enjoyed…

**Hellboy- **in other words loads of reviews in a small amount of chapters?

**Angel- **yep. So in light of the latest chapter – if you have all read the fanfic, Manning will not be around for questioning in this chapter.

**Hellboy- **Oh great no one to torment…oh well…hey Myers!

**Abe- ***sighing* there's always someone…

**Hellboy- **hey I gotta have a laugh around here somehow and until I am needed I shall please myself…

**Angel- **yes well you're needed now, and can I just say before we start with our first reviewer – who this is actually referring too- I want to wish "LadyAquanine73551" a happy birthday for today! I hope you have a great day and this is for you…

**Full cast- **Happy Birthday!

**Abe- **many best returns for the day,

**Belle- **yes enjoy your day

**Hellboy- **Yeah and as I'm in a good mood I'll let ya have a kitten without asking me about Manning.

**Angel- **well there you go lol, so that's up to you, but in the meantime here is "LadyAquanine73551's" questions. – "This question is for Red, Liz, Belle, and Abe all together:  
If you could go to any theme park in the world, which one would u go to and what rides would you want to go on the most? (1 ride for each person, don't wanta take up space, lol)"

**Hellboy- **Probably the universal studios in Orlando, I want to go on the duelling dragons ride in particular.

**Belle- **Fire versus Ice?

**Hellboy- **yeah, me and Liz on fire, you and Abe on ice *grinning*

**Abe- **quite suited then?

**Hellboy- **exactly, everyone's happy.

**Angel- **Lol I'd love to go on that ride, just to say I'd done it.

**Hellboy- **yeah but what side would you ride? Fire or Ice?

**Angel- **…Ice...hehe, but I would do fire as well if the first time round didn't petrify me into never wanting to do it again…

**Hellboy- **typical that it was ice

**Abe- **I saw in her mind it would be

**Belle- ***smiling* as did I

**Angel- **why am I not surprised? Okay so Belle where would you like to go most?

**Hellboy- **you know…I'm still thinking we call her purple.

**Belle- ***laughing* Oh Red…Well I'd love to go to Disneyland Florida, I'd simply adore being able to see all the wonderful sights, parades, shows and as for rides I guess I'd be very much tempted by some of the rollercoaster's that don't scare me half to death.

**Hellboy- **so you can fight entity's easily…but you're afraid of a rollercoaster? Makes perfect sense.

**Belle- ***laughing* I don't enjoy fighting entity's Red, not in the slightest, but that's not very optional...after all I wouldn't leave you all alone to fight any creature if I knew I was needed. But rollercoaster's on the other hand are optional.

**Liz- **she makes a good point…

**Angel- **Definitely, though I'm one for rollercoaster's upside down ones I doubt would do me much good lol. So Abe what about you?

**Abe- **For me it would probably be the Las Cascada Water Park in Puerto Rico, as it's got more of the thrill rides on water, though I would simply enjoy the Rio Tropical Pasivo or "Tropical Lazy River" as it's known in English.

**Angel- **I do love water rides, especially when you get soaked, I think it's all part of it :) Okay and Liz?

**Liz- **I'd like to visit somewhere like bush gardens I guess, but I'd also like to look at Disney for the children. But I'd be more drawn to Disney China as you'd be able to enjoy the scenery at the same time…

**Angel- **and a favourite ride?

**Liz- **anything high speed

**Hellboy- **that's my girl *smirking*

**Angel- **okay and this next question from "LadyAquanine73551" is for Liz –

"Liz, I've been curious about something. When Myers first convinced you to leave the hospital a few years ago, you told him you quit the Bureau 13 times. Why did you quit so many times? Wasn't it the best place to practice controlling your powers? I mean, it seemed safer there."

**Liz- **Yes I did. I guess at the time I found it very difficult to discover who I was and where I belonged. Up until that point my control of fire had done nothing but destroy lives, and I felt as though if I shut myself away from the world, I might never cause any harm again. Because I'd have no one to hurt…

**Hellboy- **Liz…you know I was never gonna give up on you…

**Liz- **I did know…deep in my heart. But I tried to ignore it in the beginning, because in becoming close to you I knew you were just someone else I believed to be at threat when you were with me.

**Hellboy- **fireproof baby…you'd never hurt me and I'd never hurt you…

**Liz- **thankyou…and yes I suppose it was the best place to try and control my powers, but in all honesty I wanted to forget about them, not use them at all.

**Belle- **though in using them you have helped us all so many time. Without it I don't think we would have pulled through as easily.

**Abe- **I agree, there have been many times where I have worked with you and have been safe from harm because your abilities with fire have saved us.

**Liz- **again thankyou, but my abilities are ones that your right probably were safer to deal with at the bureau.

**Belle- **I know that elemental control is difficult, sometimes trying to control ice and water isn't easy. But we all have our supports.

**Abe- **of course you do. We all find certain aspects of our lives difficult, but it's those we care for which balance that…

**Angel- **yes, so onto our next question for Agent Myers, this should be an interesting question…

"This one's for Myers: How did you feel when you first met Hellboy? For that matter, what was going through your mind when you met Abe?"

**Hellboy- **I'd be careful how you answer that one kid…

**John Myers- **I was in a bit of shock actually when I met them both for the first time…it just didn't seem real meeting Hellboy. I mean I'd read the comics when I was just a kid, and you know to be assigned to work with the bureau for paranormal research and defence, I honestly didn't know what to expect. But I did feel intimidated I guess by Hellboy, I was pretty anxious about stepping out of line around him…and the idea of being the person that was responsible for watching over him seriously concerned me…as he respected Agent Clay not me.

**Hellboy- **I wouldn't let that worry ya kid, I didn't take to anyone who was there trying to tell me what to do. At least with Clay you could have a bit of a laugh.

**Agent Clay- **Well in all honestly John, you would have done a fine job I'm sure. Everyone's unnerved when they start new work, or in a new area of the FBI. It's just part of it…and it's having the strength to get on, do the job and do it well.

**John Myers- **Yes I agree. Despite my wanting to quit early on. But I'm glad I met Hellboy, he was an unusual inspiration.

**Hellboy- **I'll take any compliment don't worry…

**Angel- **So what about Abe?

**John Myers- **Oh god, he's probably going to hate me for this now, or at least have seen my thoughts anyway.

**Abe- **It's perfectly alright John.

**John Myers- ***with a tentative expression* Umm I was a bit shocked and a little nervous and almost a bit scared by him…

**Hellboy- **Scared by Abe? God Myers…

**John Myers- **well it's not everyday you meet someone like Abe who can read your mind reveal everything about you and insecurity about a scar…

**Abe- **It's an unfortunate habit, but I trust you don't fear me now?

**John Myers- **No not at all.

**Angel- **I don't think anyone here could say they're afraid of Abe or Hellboy :)

**Hellboy- **must be losing my touch…

**Angel- **lol well anyway here is another question for everyone…

"Ok, another question for Red, Liz, Abe, & Belle (geeze, I'm into collective questions 2nite, lol): How do you like your home, now that you've worked so diligently to fix it up? Do all of you feel happier to have a place to call your own?"

**Belle- **I think I'll let the others answer this one first…as they lived their for many years before I came to join them.

**Hellboy- **I think it's just nice to walk in and not have FBI agents cramming up the place. I'm glad we've finally done something with it though, it was well needed, and there was no way I was bringing the kids up in a place as dreary as most of it was before.

**Liz- **yes, I don't think it would have been a safe environment for the children.

**Hellboy- **yeah an underground safe…perfect for a master bedroom…I mean bringing kids up around that, it was bad enough for us to live in. The main rooms were the only good part…and even they weren't great.

**Abe- **though now it is a place we can call home, it's taken a lot of time but it's been worth it for the results…and though the library hasn't been altered much. The whole manor feels more like a home than a headquarters for the bureau for paranormal research and defence.

**Liz- **Well since I returned our home is looking at it's best, and with the children there and just all of us together, it feels like a real home…and since going back I've never been happier.

**Hellboy- **well if Myer's hadn't have got you to come back, you know I'd have kept trying to see you…

**Liz- **I know Red…but you were the one that made me stay…

**Abe- ***smiling* it was so wonderful to see you both come together.

**Hellboy- **just as much as it's great that you've got a lady of your own that you love just as much.

**Abe- ***wrapping his arm around Belle* of course…

**Belle- ***blushing* well I can honestly say after coming to Red, Abe and Liz's home, that I honestly found where I belonged. It's been incredible to be of help to them all in redecorating the house, and finding people that I know I will spend the rest of my life around in happiness.

**Hellboy- ***putting his arm loosely around her neck* well you're gonna enjoy immortality then…

**Angel- **Hmm…sometimes immortality seems like such a good thing…well anyway here is the final question from "LadyAquanine73551"

"This last one is for Red (and maybe Abe too): What was the most difficult (possibly scariest) monster you've ever faced?"

**Hellboy- **It's gotta be those samurai warrior guys in Japan…the fact they disappeared and reappeared in a position that left them getting the upper hand. I tell you it was more annoying than Johann messing around in the lockers. But then again I taught them the meaning of a real fight when I had done with them.

**Abe- **Evasive techniques was never really your choice was it Hellboy?

**Hellboy- **Nah too long for my liking.

**Abe- **for me it was possibly the entity of illusion, because seeing our fears reflected out in the open was something I found very difficult to overcome…

**Belle- **yes I dread to think what I would have seen if I'd had to face that…it can't have been easy.

**Abe- **it wasn't, the most relieving thing in fighting that creature was seeing that you were alright afterwards.

**Angel- **where loved ones are involved no fight can ever be easy. But now then, we move onto our next reviewer, who hasn't asked a question but "Forever'nAlways" – "I don't have any questions today, but I thought that I'ld comment on Tibbles *giggles*, who sounds adorable, to bad that my cat - Tiger - died recently :c I miss him, but at least you still have Tibbles x3 Oh, and catch Manning please. I want to hear him SCREAM!"

That's such a shame to lose a cat :(, but yes Tiddles is adorable, and it is Tiddles not Tibbles lol…and as for your part about Manning he's unquestionable in this chapter for reasons in the latest chapter on "Life and Love a new beginning."

**Hellboy- **now that was what you call a rough chapter…

**Angel- **well no more shall be said to those who haven't read it…anyway our next reviewer is a new one "XxEmotional_DisorderxX" who has a question for all the cast.

"Everyone: Ok this question is probably really stupid but I'm curious, out of all the missions you've ever been on, has any of them had to do with ghosts?"

**Hellboy- **oh yeah…we had that ghost witch that we had to get rid of in Romania…the ghost warriors in Japan…we've dealt with Johann often enough…

**Johann- **I may be ectoplasmic Agent Hellboy, but death iz not somezink I ave fully experienced.

**Hellboy- **clearly.

**Abe- **fighting anything ghost related is always a difficulty as working out how to successfully stop them varies, as it does with any entity.

**Hellboy- **yeah remember that werewolf in Calcutta? It took two weeks to get finally catch up with that thing.

**Abe- **I recall it yes…

**Angel- **werewolves…ghosts. Not much you haven't faced…well anyway, we have another new reviewer "Love_For_Sharp_Objects" with a question for Red.

Hellboy-Do you have any good prank ideas? I need to get back at my older brother.

**Hellboy- **oh here's a fun one. But I'll put the flame-thrower idea aside, and go with a classic. When your brother's asleep, get a bucket of water and add a load of ice cubes. Then go in at an early hour which will shock him even more, and just throw it over him. Always good to have a quick exit ready though…

**Belle- **what a good influence you are Red…

**Hellboy- ***grinning* I know

**Angel- **Can I just say I hold no responsibility for the results of anything done by suggestion of Hellboy.

**Abe – **it'sprobably safest

**Angel- **Okay and now we move onto "Fifth-Generation-B-baby"

"Thanks again Hellboy for the Ragdoll kitten and I've named her Lucia (It means light) She annoys My Morris (other cat) to no end."

**Hellboy- **yeah you wanna try putting fifty cats together…and then any kittens…

**Liz- **that's certainly interesting when any are in a bad mood…

**Hellboy- **yeah but I'm glad you like your kitten, and that's a nice name. Good choice.

**Abe-**yes though it's wise to remember how light and dark balance each other.

**Hellboy- **well said brother blue…

**Angel- **Now here is "Fifth-Generation-B-baby's" question.

To everyone your favourite colour and place you've ever been?

**Hellboy- **Well colours pretty much answered, mines red, and favourite place? It's gotta be New York. Wandering around there was such a laugh.

**Liz- **So you did go there?

**Hellboy- **yeah did you see the pictures in the paper?

**Liz- **Yes, you know you must have driven Manning up the wall.

**Hellboy- ***winking at her* that was just a bonus babe.

**Angel- **So Liz whats your favourite colour and place?

**Liz- **well my favourite colour is probably silver, as I never thought much of some plainer colours, and silver is quite bright. But my favourite place I've visited, through working with the FBI, was quite possibly Ireland, as it seemed so peaceful and serene there…

**Belle- **I can't say I've actually ever been to Ireland, though my favourite place was probably Venice…that truly was an experience, and well my favourite colour, most would guess as Amethyst purple, but its blue really…

**Hellboy- ***grinning* even I knew that one

**Abe- **I do find that quite interesting, though blue is a soft and gentle colour, very reflective of your personality within those traits. My favourite colour is also blue, and as for my favourite place, I'd have to say it was actually Japan, as the scenery was very beautiful there…

**Hellboy- **yeah once you get past samurai ghost warriors…

**Angel- **lol, yeah good start to a holiday…all have catches don't they?

**Hellboy- **She understands well…

**Angel- ***laughing* definitely. Anyway now we're onto "Stormychild95" who's starting with a question for me…

"First one for you, Angel: Have you seen the animated Hellboy-movies, "Sword of Storms" and "Blood and Iron"? And if u did what did u think of them?"

**Angel- **No I haven't actually, I can't say I was keen on the animated or comic versions of Hellboy…I felt the characters seemed a little too different for my liking- well Abe certainly was anyway. Speaking of which this next question is for Abe lol,

"Abe: do you remember anything at all about how you ended up in that tank in a chamber of a hospital before the B.P.R.D. found you?"

**Abe- **No I have no prior memories to being found where I was. So I still have no idea of how I came to be there. It does interest me sometimes, but everything happens for a reason, so perhaps I was never meant to remember…

**Belle- **well in your present you have all of us around you,

**Abe- **yes, everyone here has become part of my past, present and future, so that's enough for me.

**Angel- **Some have said to me that it must be very difficult having no recollection of how you came to be…and truthfully it must be.

**Abe- **it is yes, but I've found myself now, and become who I believe I really am…despite the name…

**Belle- **I love your name though Abe, I couldn't picture you with any other. *wraps her arm around his as he looks at her softly*

**Abe- ***smiling* well it would seem there may be some benefits then…

**Angel- **I knew romance would come in somewhere…okay next question is for Liz…

"Liz: What made you decide to go cut your hair? And what was your inspiration to that haircut? (I just love the haircut!) :)"

**Liz- **well I'd never really bothered with my appearance whilst I was in and out of the bureau, but when I finally began to settle, I decided to do something with my image. When Hellboy bought me the necklace with a cross on that you saw, that's when I began to think about getting my hair styled differently as I decided I needed to buy some new clothes. So when I went in, I looked through them all and decided that the style I chose would make me seem a little more healthy looking facially, as to say I have black hair I was at the time quite pale. So I went for it, I think my newfound confidence that grew was the inspiration behind it, and I'd always admired people who went to extremes where their hair was concerned. So the short style very much appealed to me.

**Angel- **Thankyou Liz, and I agree I think both hair-styles suited though :) Okay next question…

"Johann: If u can control living things does that mean you can possess people? cause thats scary!"

**Johann- **Ja, but only if ze person I am attempting to possess allows me into zere body. It izn't somezink I attempt often, az I am uncertain of vat it can do long term…

**Hellboy- **yeah the minute you try to possess me your crossing over pal.

**Johann- **I vouldn't attempt it Agent Hellboy I can assure you.

**Angel- **that would be interesting…

"And now one for HB, Liz and Abe: What was the first entity you three fought together? Did you cooperate well from the beginning?"

_Liz, Hellboy and Abe exchange glances. _

**Abe- **as I recall it was a shape-shifting creature, which consequently could only be stopped via Liz's flames.

**Liz- **yes I collapsed after they managed to escape my grasp when I lost control…it was after I saw Hellboy get struck that I knew I had to do something…We did work together though, Red and Abe really looked after me. I remember Red being so worried.

**Hellboy- **Well…yeah…I mean you were really out cold…it…it wasn't good.

**Abe- **it was the first time I'd ever had to help out a comrade in a fight like that…I must admit it was a very tense moment trying to check that she was okay, because when it's someone you're working with and get on with, you worry even more.

**Angel- **it's good to have friends around you like that to support one another though, but here is the last question from Stormychild95 – as I said because Manning isn't here to be questioned for this chapter.

"And finally a question in for Myers, Hellboy, Liz, Abe and Belle: What was the most romantic moment of your life's? (I have my guesses, but still...) :)"

**Belle- ***blushing*

**Hellboy- ***noticing it from Belle* oh here we go *grinning* just the question for her.

**Angel- **well seen as that's the case shall we start with Belle?

**Belle- **oh goodness…well I'd have to say it was the moment Abe admitted his feelings for me on the night of the engagement party, that was just so magical and romantic. I couldn't have been happier…and it's simply continued ever since. He just made it all so perfect. *starting to get welled up at the memory*

**Abe- **Oh Belle, *puts his arm around her as they kiss softly* it was a wonderful night…

**Belle- **yes and one I shall never forget.

**Angel- ***sigh* Abe does have a gentle romantic side…hehe…anyway Liz what was your most romantic moment?

**Liz- **Well…when Red proposed to me…that was the first time he had ever managed to tell me exactly how he felt, using a lot of sentiment, and to hear it, it made me feel so special. I honestly couldn't believe it…but for Red, it was a memorable proposal.

**Abe- **I do remember his nerves over it.

**Hellboy- **I didn't know you'd found that so romantic Liz….

**Liz- **Of course I did…you always did make me feel like I belonged…

**Hellboy- **I wouldn't allow it to be any other way babe *having his arms around her*

**Angel- **How about you Abe?

**Abe- **I would have to say my most romantic moment was my birthday…Belle had made so much effort towards it; I was simply amazed by all she had done. But the way we finished off the night in the pool, it was wonderful to spend some time with her like that. I love Belle very dearly, and every moment I spend with her is unforgettable…

**Hellboy- **you can't really beat love can ya?

**Angel- **no you certainly can't so what about you Red. What was your most romantic moment?

**Hellboy- **umm. I gotta say it was probably when Liz returned her feelings for me…growing up I knew I was different, and though I'm a lot more good looking than some of them other guys out there, I still doubted that I could find someone who loved me. Because I was different. But when Liz came along it all changed, and now, I couldn't live without her.

**Liz- **…Red…

**Angel- **and finally Myers

**John Myers- **I guess my most romantic moment so far, is probably when I was with my girlfriend before joining the FBI…we'd gone on holiday in the summer before I joined up…and she'd told me that whatever happened between us she'd never forget me, and she gave me a flat charm she'd worn on her gold charm bracelet saying I'd have something to remember her by. Then when I had to leave her in moving to join the FBI, I saw that she'd had it engraved to say "I love you." It was emotional to see, and I think it can be said that it was a very romantic moment for me…

**Angel- **That's so sweet.

**Belle- **yes it is, I can't believe I never saw that about you before…

**Abe- **well you are considerate when reading other people's minds…

**Belle- **yes…

**Angel- **Alright, I can't believe that's all the questions…

**Abe- **this fanfic does seem to go quickly

**Angel- **It certainly does, but before we finish tonight I have a request of all my reviewers for this and/or my "life and love a new beginning" fanfic. Now all the characters seem to have their, if you want, "trademark outfit."

**Hellboy- **yeah you can't beat this leather coat…

**Angel- **true, but well anyway, I'd like you all to help come up with suggestions for a costume that would be very befitting to the original character Belle Lucivia.

**Hellboy- **You do realise they'll go for a ball gown?

**Abe- **I had in mind it may be some form of evening wear though I could see most outfits being perfectly suited to her. My attire of black seems to be quite a frequent choice…

**Belle- ***smiling* not that I don't love evening gowns but I could see the idea behind an outfit that was more personal to me.

**Angel- **exactly, so please if you have any ideas at all, let me know when you're reviewing, it would be greatly appreciated as I'm perhaps planning on sorting out a costume for Belle – I will sketch the overall design to show it. But I'm hoping for something very unique whether it's a long or shorter dress or whatever…I could actually see a dress being nice, but not something too impossible lol. So please let me know your suggestions.

**Belle- **hehe this will be quite fun to see…

**Angel- **So as well as that, review with your new questions, and as always we shall answer them as best we can. For those of you that read "Life and Love A New Beginning" the new chapter _is _now up as I'm sure your probably aware, not many reviews so far though for this chapter which isn't good lol. But I'm sure they'll come through soon ^_^. Anyway, thankyou everyone, thankyou to the reviewers for your questions, the cast for answering them, and as always the moment we have plenty of questions the quicker I can update. So keep them coming! Thankyou and Goodnight!

**Abe- **Goodnight,

**Belle- **Goodnight everyone!

**Hellboy- **yeah night

**Liz- **not quite got the ending Red…

**Hellboy- ***smirking as he kisses her* I have now…

* * *

**So please review, and let me know on a costume for Belle, and ask any questions you have for me or the characters. **

**I hope you enjoyed and I shall update soon. **

**Again Happy Birthday "LadyAquanine73551" hope that was a nice present for you :)  
**

**Thankyou everyone for your questions and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	9. Discussion of Missions

**Hi everyone, okay before I start tonight, I just want to say I'm sorry about the delay in updating, but until I have enough question's I can't write the new chapters. Also this chapter is a couple of pages shorter than usual, but I had a couple of questions less than the usual amount to work with just so you all know before reading. **

**Okay please enjoy and review thankyou very much! x

* * *

****Angel- **Well good morning everyone and welcome to Chapter nine of "The FBI's best kept secret"

**Hellboy- ***yawning* why are we here at this time of the morning?

**Liz- **it's ten thirty Red…

**Hellboy- **Yeah I know…I could still be in bed right now.

**Belle- **though you did wake us up early the other day…

**Hellboy- **With good reason

**Abe- **Of course.

**Angel- **lol, well regardless of the time, tonight we're going to get straight into the flow and answer the questions sent in. Now since the last chapter Manning has returned…

**Manning- **Well it's better than spending all day in a-

**Angel- **yes well most know, but for those yet to read the chapter, it's best to say no more. So today we'll be starting with the reviewer "Forever'nAlways" who wants to hear Manning scream like a little girl.

**Manning- **oh why did I come in today?

**Hellboy- **I bet after his recent "encounter" he definitely screamed like a girl.

**Manning- **I did nothing of the sort, I merely stood my ground.

**Hellboy- **yeah…sure…

_Waits until Manning isn't looking and fires his gun into the air making Manning yell out in a near scream. _

**Manning- **Are you trying to give me a heart attack? *indignantly, and gasping for breath*

**Hellboy- **No, just helping the lady out with her request, though yeah, startling you was a bit of fun.

**Manning- **Lord help me…

**Angel- ***laughing* so you've just learned that Manning's apparently religious…okay onto the main question from "Forever'nAlways"

"To Abe, Belle, Liz, HB, and Angel: Do any of you have any irrational fears (phobias)?"

**Angel- **well I have a phobia – though it's not irrational…my phobia is of being physically ill :S

**Hellboy- **yeah that's one benefit of being immortal…no illness. Though you'd still be in trouble if you had a phobia of injury…then there'd definitely be a problem.

**Abe- **I think that can be classed as quite a common fear…certainly most dread the thought of being ill…

**Angel- **definitely, so Abe do you have any irrational fears?

**Abe- **I'm actually not keen on very small enclosed spaces…my tank is completely fine, but the tube I was found in was very uncomfortable and claustrophobic to an extent, so that kind of entrapment really unnerves me.

**Belle- **Well I'm quite certain being locked in a room for the best part of three weeks would have been just as fearful a time for you as it was for me…

**Abe- **Yes…something I regret not being able to stop sooner…

**Belle- **It doesn't matter…being with you in the end made it alright.

**Hellboy- **Always with the love scenes...

**Angel- **So Red, any phobias?

**Hellboy- **Nah, wouldn't be much good if I had any though, considering my frequent evening dates I've had…ya know some of them can be so forward

**Belle- **I don't know how you treat entity's so lightly Hellboy

**Hellboy- **Trust me Belle after sixty years on the job, ya learn to lighten up a bit around monsters.

**Angel- **So do either of you have any phobias? (Liz and Belle)

**Liz- **Mines quite a simple one…I don't like the dark…I've seen too much darkness in my life, so whenever there's no light I almost feel like the bad memories all flood into the darkness.

**Belle- **for me it's hospitals, I just can't bring myself to be around people who are badly ill...I just find it unnerving...

**Angel- **hospitals do good for people, but I don't think anyone likes them really, you'd have to drag me into a hospital being perfectly honest :) and here's a question from the last chapter from "StormyChild95" for Manning

"And, Manning (I dont want to be unfair): do you have a wife or kids? :)"

**Manning- **None…well I have a son to an ex, who I never talk to, but I do see my son occasionally…and he brings my granddaughter. So I do have some family, but with the job it's difficult sometimes to see them.

**Belle- **you must be very proud to see your son raising his daughter,

**Manning- **yeah I guess I am really…though I try to be a better grandfather than I was a dad. At the time I was a lot younger, and work was –as it is now- a priority. But now it's really all I have other than those few moments.

**Hellboy- **it's never too late to lose time with your son, despite my Father's involvement with the bureau I was never left feeling like he didn't want me there. I was always a part of him, as he is of me.

**Angel- **Interesting background from Manning, and now onto our next question for him and last from "Stormychild95"

"Manning: When Hellboy, Liz and Myers had fought the Sammael's and Rasputin (in the first movie), it seems like they forgot you in that chamber, so my question is: how did you get out?"

**Manning- **put it this way…I didn't get very far…I managed to move through the chamber, and after finally pulling through it; I didn't know where it was safe to go, or what route to follow. I was gonna go on instincts when Hellboy suddenly showed up at long last. Just smug, after managing to do everything so "easily."

**Hellboy- **I never said it was easy…just that the supposedly "unleashed god" was a bit of a disappointment. I was in and out of there with a few hours to spare at least.

**Angel- **As always confident…okay and now onto "Fifth-Generation-B-Baby: Yeah I don't think I could handle fifty cats...but at the moment I have 4 Lucia, Morris, Spaghetti (I didn't name him), Morris and Fluffy (Spaghetti and Fluffy were early b-day gifts from an uncle)"

**Hellboy- **I've heard of a lot of cat names but Spaghetti? It's like me calling one of mine pancakes…sheesh, and well Fluffy's about as predictable as it gets with pets. *Grinning*

**Angel- **Lol I agree it's unique… well here's "Fifth-Generation-B-Baby's" question

"To everyone Do any of have any tattoo's? Or do any of you want one?"

**Hellboy- **well everyone seems to think the markings along my left shoulder are a tattoo, so I guess you could count that yeah. But unless Belle's got any, which I doubt, no one else has any tattoos. Besides, I'd like to see someone try and get ink onto my skin permanently.

**Belle- **I can assure you I certainly don't

**Hellboy- **Well there you go *smirking*

**Angel- **I can't say the thought of the pain sounds appealing lol,

LadyAquanine73551 - Thank u all so much for remembering my birthday :) :D That was very kind of you. Thank u for the offer of a kitten Red, but, though I like cats too, I'm afraid my family would disown me if I had one. Besides, my doggy would eat it :( So best keep those little cuties safe in your room.

**Abe- **it was not a problem

**Belle- **no not at all

**Hellboy- **Yeah fair enough, though I dunno why people waste their time with dogs…yeah I know their loyal but I mean they want attention _all the time _

**Liz- **yes not that we know anybody like that…

**Hellboy- ***grinning* I never said I wasn't high maintenance…

**Belle- **why is it that you don't like dogs though Red? I love both dogs and cats, they're adorable animals…

**Hellboy- **yeah till dogs cover you in slime…

**Angel- **Lol I don't think this debate is going to be sorted in one chapter lol. So onto the questions

"Red, Liz, and Abe: 1.) Did any of you ever do any time-travelling during some of your missions?"

**All – **No

**Hellboy- **Thank god, I have a feeling if we went back in time we'd be dealing with the Nazi's father made enemy of.

**Johann – **Zat could be quite ze dangerous predicament

**Hellboy- **hey she's talking to me, Liz and Abe here…

**Abe- **I think time-travelling can be quite a difficult thing to get right if attempted, it would also feel unusual going into a past I never knew, and seeing a possibility of my future.

**Liz- **I agree, I wouldn't want to see my past repeat itself, neither would I want to see the predicted dangers of the future, but I think that our missions have certainly seen some unusual turns and fights.

**Belle- **It would be very interesting though, seeing the future, but at the same time I suppose you'd be frightened of doing something to change whats good in your future.

**Abe- **Fate can decide a lot, but it is our own choices which can be equally as important…

**Angel- **Okay here is the next question for the same three characters -

"2.) What was the most difficult ghost u had to deal with (not including Johann, lol)."

**Hellboy- **alright I demand to know why we can't use Johann *smirking*

**Manning- **I'll tell ya in this job ghosts are probably the last thing to worry about.

**Abe- **we've dealt with very little in that side of the paranormal, the worst we've seen is lost spirits which are very difficult to face as they can often turn the areas you are in to reflect their misery. It's hard to recognise what exactly you can do to make it cease.

**Liz- **well I've never seen any ghosts whilst working with the FBI, but then again Red and Blue worked with the bureau for a long time before I completely joined.

**Hellboy- **I still reckon those warrior spirits in China were the worst, I mean how are you supposed to get a good shot when they keep moving from place to place?

**Abe- **evasive manoeuvring Red…

**Hellboy- **yeah well I soon showed them the meaning of the afterlife…

**Angel- **I don't think anyone doubts that Hellboy :) and here is the final question for Liz, Hellboy and Abe

"3.) "I Dream of Jeannie" is my fave oldies TV show. Did you guys ever have to deal with genies, & if u did, did they come out of bottles or lamps?"

**Hellboy- **unless I was drunk at the time no we didn't

**Abe- **not that I can recall no, I think some things are just that…mystical

**Belle- **I wouldn't believe that about everything though…not where we're concerned hehe…

**Angel- **neither would I lol, fantasy has too many possibilities as most of my readers would agree. Okay now onto the next question…

"Red: What's w/ the dozens of TVs in your room? Is that some sort of collection? Is your hobby collecting TVs from every decade? I don't know about u, but watching that many of them at once would make me dizzy :P"

**Hellboy- **I used to have them on different channels…when I was cut off from the human world I tried to see as much of it as I could…that and Liz…I missed her so much that anything I could find about her on TV I watched. I didn't want to miss a second. That's why I had all the TV's.

**Liz-** Though now we simply have one big widescreen TV.

**Hellboy- **you know it babe. Though now I don't need high definition just to see you…

**Liz-***smiling as he puts his arm around her*

**Angel- **Aww, that's sweet in a strange sort of way…okay onto the next question…

"Liz: do you plan on growing your hair out in the near future? Or are u waiting for the kids to grow a little older before doing so? (I hear some moms keep their hair short b/c they don't want their little babies grabbing & pulling on it)."

**Liz- **I actually prefer my short hairstyle. I guess when it was long I just didn't know what to do with myself regarding my life let alone my appearance, so getting my hair restyled almost helped me break out of that. I think my hair would look good at a longer length if I kept it in a particular style…but as well as that we're unsure if the children will have the possibility of trying to singe my hair as of yet.

**Belle- **in light curls at the front with the rest straightened would be very suited to you.

**Dale- **Sometimes I wonder how you work with the FBI on these missions when your just so…feminine and gentle.

**Hellboy- **take it from me pal _never _underestimate women, especially when they control fire, water and ice.

_Liz and Belle exchange a smile _

**Belle- **then again I don't think anyone ever really could expect me to be violent.

**Abe- **your certainly not violent, you're very delicate and gentle natured. I don't think anyone could ever say that. You're simply strong in your abilities.

**Liz- **very good way of putting it.

**Hellboy- **yeah at least she won't encase you in ice…

**Belle- **that was a different matter entirely…and besides you did worse to Fentran…

**Abe- **I don't think Belle would intentionally cover one of us in ice.

**Hellboy- **nah and of course, he wouldn't have been walking straight if I had my way…

**Angel- **yes, or a part in this fanfic probably. Okay so now onto the next question which is for Belle.

"Belle: What is your favourite fairy-tale?"

**Belle- **quite possibly sleeping beauty. As I've said before I loved the romance between Aurora and her prince, and just how they were destined to be together in the end. *glances towards Abe*

**Angel- **you really do have to love fairytales, they have such an innocence about them.

**Hellboy- **I can't say I ever really noticed I was more about action films.

**Abe- **it's interesting how love and destiny is portrayed through the story of a fairytale.

**Angel- **Though it is quite a sweet thing to watch blossom wouldn't you agree?

**Abe- **very much so yes…

**Angel- **okay so this next question is for you actually Abe…and our final from "LadyAquanine73551"

"Abe: If you could go to a tropical island with Belle, which one would u take her to?"

**Abe- **wherever she would like to go, I am happy just to be with her wherever we go. But I suppose if I were to choose it would be quite possibly Queensland, as it is a beautiful area, and it has a lot of open water there…the beaches and culture there just seem so beautiful, so I think that would be where I would take her.

**Belle- **how wonderfully romantic…walking along the beaches at night in the simple starlight…it sounds so perfect…

**Hellboy- **looks like you know where you'll be taking her on holiday then Abe old buddy *grinning*. Then we can really catch up when you get back…

**Liz- **I dread to think what you'd be asking…

**Abe- **yes the thought had crossed his mind.

**Angel- **I don't think I need to ask to get the idea…

**Belle- **nor I read his mind…

**Abe- **probably for the best my dear…

**Hellboy- **hey I never asked you too.

**Angel- ***laughing* I don't believe you ever have done. Okay now onto our next reviewer "Kiimm" who has some…interesting questions tonight. The first being for Abe…

"Abe-Have you ever had feelings for Liz stronger than friends feeling? ;)"

**Abe- **no I can't say I ever have…my relationship with Liz is like a brother to a sister, I care about her as she does about me, it's purely a friendship that will always remain strong I'm certain..

**Angel- **okay and now one for Belle…

"Belle-Who was your last relationship with and how long did it last?"

**Belle- **well Abe is my first proper relationship…but I guess before Abe the only person I came to see as someone I could potentially date was Dale…we did like each other for quite a fair amount of time. But we never properly dated in the end.

**Dale- **no…that was erm…an interesting time when we liked each other, the amount of times I saw you very late at night without your parents knowing.

**Belle- ***smiling* yes I remember

**Hellboy- **discreet eh?

**Everyone- ***laughing*

**Belle- **definitely

**Angel- **and finally onto our last reviewer of the night "Angel Protectress"

"Red, can I name her Fluffy? My pretty blue Fluffy kitty... Yes I know I'm a bit strange..."

**Hellboy- **after some of the cat names I've heard in this and recent chapters nothing could make me think Fluffy is strange…in fact I'm sure we had that one already…

**Abe- **yes earlier in the questions Red…

**Hellboy- **I knew that…

**Angel- **and here is her question tonight…

"This one is for everyone... When you were kids what did you wanna be?"

**Hellboy- **seen as you're the youngest Belle I'll let you take this one first…

**Belle- **oh thankyou *laughing* well when I was little I used to want to be a princess as most little girls do…then I wanted to be a dancer for a while…so for me it was all very elegant when I thought about what I wanted to be.

**Hellboy- **a princess? That one figures…I know who it is if Aurora gets ideas like that now…

**Abe- **it will be an interesting circumstance to find yourself under Red…

**Hellboy- **yes though I'm sure you'll have that problem one day brother Blue

**Abe- ***turns a slightly darker shade of blue* well…possibly yes I mean…

**Belle- **well if that moment comes I'll be quite happy; to bring a daughter up loving fairytales and magic would be so perfect.

**Liz- **yeah when I was a little girl I just wanted to help people, because I remember my father always encouraged that something could always be put right by helping others. So I guess I learnt it from him…to begin with I wanted to be a vet because I remembered loving the zoos and I was always told that in being a vet I could spend a lot of time with animals. But now I don't think I could manage having to put animals down…it's bad enough that I've destroyed lives before, I couldn't bring myself to do anything like it involving innocent animals or people…

**Abe- **it's a difficulty to decide whether it's good or bad, because not everyone can see into the eyes of an animal and know if they could possibly be ready to lose their lives.

**Belle- **the thought of having that to do would scare me; I think I'd be too unnerved to do anything like it.

**Angel- **Mm I'd be no better, okay Abe?

**Abe- **it's not a question I can really answer considering my past, but when I was brought to the bureau and saved by Professor Broom and Hellboy, helping with the FBI was part of my gratitude…for they saved my life, and so I was glad to help in any way I could.

**Hellboy- **yeah till the FBI got to be even more arrogant and self-centred, then we quit.

**Belle- **well supposedly…

**Hellboy- **hey I say we have, and I think all of us made that pretty clear *grinning*

**Manning- **he thinks it's so easy when he's government funded.

**Abe-** I believe that was the BPRD not us

**Hellboy- **yeah and besides pal, I can do what I like, and I don't think you're really big enough to be telling me what to do.

**Angel- **okay well before another argument starts here even though Manning's only just returned that's the end of our chapter. So thankyou for reading, keep the questions coming as I can't update without them…and if there's any questions you want to see answered _please ask them!_ As we will answer every question asked, whether it be on the relationships of Hellboy and Liz or Abe and Belle, questions to supporting characters, or to me about the fanfic's or anything, just review and ask! Thankyou all for reading and to my "life and love a new beginning" reviewers I'll be updating soon. Thankyou in advance and goodnight! Any closing words guys?

**Belle- **just goodnight hehe

**Abe- **Yes goodnight…

**Hellboy- **yeah, any of you who want to really know my opinions of other characters let me know and kittens are still on offer…and actually the _love _questions for Abe and Belle have been quite good to hear.

**Angel- **that wasn't what I had in mind Red lol

**Hellboy- **you gotta admit it's a good topic though.

**Belle- **Oh dear…it's like us saying that about you and Liz…

**Hellboy- **well…

**Liz- **Oh no…we're not going there, and if the reviewers do you can answer them Red.

**Abe- **are you sure it's wise Liz?

**Liz- **actually…

**Hellboy- ***grinning* well I've done my bit…goodnight guys…_and_ girls before anyone says anything.

**Liz- **Goodnight.

**Dale- **yeah goodnight everyone.

_The group start to leave, Belle leaving with Abe, Hellboy and Liz, whilst Manning is murmuring incoherently about Hellboy when Red leans back in. _

**Hellboy- **hey…I heard that.

* * *

**So please review :) I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter and once I have enough questions of course I shall update. **

**I hope to have it ready in the week as usual but of course the reviews and questions all depend on that. **

**Thankyou too all my reviewers who constantly have questions to ask and make the fanfic as good as it is and give the topics that the characters discuss. Including "LadyAquanine73551," "Kiimm," "Silverrain1312," "Forever'nAlways," "Angel Protectress," "Stormychild95," "Fifth-Generation-B-Baby," and everyone else whose reviewed thankyou very much! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	10. An early meeting

**Hi! Sorry about the slight delay in update of this chapter, but with fanfiction going down a couple of days ago, and then the reviews messing up, I wanted to wait till it all cleared before updating. Anyway. I hope you all enjoy and review. Thankyou!

* * *

**

_In the bureau an hour before the new Q&A session starts…_

**Angel- **So what have you all thought of it so far?

**Belle- **I have to say, even considering some of the questions and requests we've received which have certainly been…unique…I've thoroughly enjoyed it.

**Hellboy- **Yeah I agree with Belle, we've had some laughs.

**Liz- **It's just nice not to have to follow the FBI's orders for once and relax a little *sitting with Cedric and Aurora in her lap*

**Angel- **I think it certainly adds lightness to the atmosphere of the actual scenarios going on at the moment.

**Belle- **definitely…

**Abe- **I think we're all finding that any distractions is quite blissful at the moment, especially considering that any other time we're being called out, and it's just getting more serious all the time.

**Belle- **it certainly makes you dread hearing anything of their thoughts when any Agents come in lately…

**Hellboy- **I dread Agents coming altogether, never mind hearing their thoughts.

**Angel- **So what have been you're favourite questions or subjects so far in the Q&A sessions?

_The four exchange glances _

**Hellboy- **Well the kittens deal has been pretty good.

**Angel- **I thought that would be Reds…

**Abe- **Some things really don't require clairvoyance…

**Liz- **I've enjoyed the questions which have been on our thoughts of each other, with so much going on, I don't think we often get the chance to mention in real detail how much we really value each other.

**Belle- **it's true that sometimes we have to focus more on our protections of each other, but even that in itself shows how much we care about one another.

**Angel- **I think sometimes you don't always see how much friends really do value you, but it's when they do show it that it always seems the most special.

**Abe- **So very true, I have to say I've enjoyed seeing how we've been asked questions that have been aimed at all of us, and the way our answers vary so much.

**Angel- **Well you are all completely different in your own ways…

**Belle- **Though it is what makes us unique…

**Angel- **So what about you Belle? What was your favourite part so far?

**Belle- **I've enjoyed seeing Red giving the kittens to the reviewers I have to admit, but also the questions that have reflected on our relationships, as it really does make you think through some of the best times we've all had together.

**Angel- **Yeah I have to say over all, I've really enjoyed working with this fanfic as it is considerably light-hearted compared to some of the darkness in the plot of "Life and Love" at the moment.

**Hellboy- **Ah things are never easy with the FBI and BPRD. But then again what do you expect from them? The only guys that are alright are some of the field Agents. Once they get past the staring that is.

**Abe- **Regardless of the services we give within the FBI, I think they are still wary of us when really we aren't all that different from them.

**Hellboy- **Nah, we're just a guy who's got an indestructible hand, two psychics, a fire wielder, a water and ice controller and a lady who can control a car at impossible speeds. Yeah we're not that different from them.

_The group exchange smiles at the remark. _

_An hour on…_

**Angel- **okay, welcome everyone, hope you're all doing well tonight

**Hellboy- **Yep I'm good, though can I ask why we've started doing this thing in the morning?! What happened to night?

**Angel- **All right for the next chapter we'll go back to answering these at night…

**Hellboy- **Thankyou…

**Abe- **So "Kiimm's" first tonight…

**Angel-** Yes thankyou Abe, she is, with a few questions for you all tonight. Though can I just say –and I really don't get this- "Kiimm" does apparently want a tooth fairy as a pet.

**Hellboy- **you're joking…

**Abe- **certainly not advisable

**Belle- **A tooth fairy…?

**Abe- **It's a creature from the black forest originally; they attack vital organs of the body, though they start with the teeth hence the name "tooth fairies"

**Belle- ***looks horrified* that's awful

**Hellboy- **Yeah well what else do you expect when you work with the FBI? But seriously as a pet?

**Angel- **I know I don't get it either. I think she sees them as cute…

**Hellboy- **those little monstrosities aren't cute. They're just a pain in the neck to kill without Liz around…

**Liz- **Oh I dunno you still manage to cause enough trouble without them,

**Hellboy- **different matter babe…

**Angel- **well anyway, here is her first question…

"Belle-What is your most treasured memory?  
Liz-Same question"

**Belle-** My most treasured memory…probably when I got my first pet…

**Hellboy- **You've had pets?

**Belle- **well my father was into dogs, but when I was quite young, he thought I'd like a pet of my own that wasn't so high maintenance, so one Christmas they bought me a kitten.

**Hellboy- **they have good tastes then

**Belle- ***laughing* well yes,

**Abe- **I like cats, though I find they're interested in me for different reasons other than the normal level of affection.

**Hellboy- ***grinning* ah, just take it as a compliment Brother Blue

**Abe- **Hmm

_Belle and Liz trying not to laugh… _

**Angel- **Well they're bound to find you interesting Abe…

**Abe- **Yes if only it were a common interest…

**Angel- **well lets move on to Liz, so what was your most treasured memory?

**Liz- **it was before I discovered I could control fire…Mum and Dad had planned a surprise party for me and just to have all my family there, and to see all my friends…it was just a memory that I always thought of…and it's one of the only times where I still have a picture of me and my family.

**Angel- **some memories are certainly best captured in photos. Okay the next question is for Belle…

"Belle-what is the sweetest thing Abe has done for you?"

**Belle- **When he bought me my necklace for Christmas last year, it was so unexpected and the way that he went out of his way to get it without me around was something for him. Especially considering his unease at being out with a possibility of being seen…

**Abe- **Anything for you my darling…just seeing the surprise on your face on Christmas morning made it perfectly worth while.

**Angel- **how sweet and this next one is for you Abe…

"Abe-what were your first thoughts when you met Belle and tell me about when professor broom/the BPRD found you?"

**Abe- **When I first met Belle, I have to say I was very intrigued by her, she was so seemingly frightened and yet her thoughts so perfectly pure. But I found her to be very delicate and shaken, though her eyes were perhaps the most enchanting and prominent feature I noted about her upon first impressions. As for when I was found, I don't recall being found in that building; for the most part I was unconscious. I often faded in and out, not really understanding who I was or where I was. My first really conscious memory was in –at the time- the professor's study.

**Belle- **it's so sad that you don't remember anything prior to that…

**Abe- **perhaps I wasn't meant to. What matters is remembering my most precious memories now…

**Angel- **Thankyou Abe, and next we have a question for Hellboy…

"Do you remember anything that happened to you before you got into the cave where professor broom found you?"

**Hellboy- **Nope, I don't even remember that too clearly, I just remember seeing Father for the first time and the Baby Ruth bars he gave me. That was pretty much it…

**Angel- **okay and he re's a nice simple one…

"Liz-How old are you?"

**Liz- **I'm twenty six…I was born on the fifteenth of April.

**Angel- **Thankyou and our next one is for Abe with the same question for Hellboy…  
"Abe-will you ever die or are you immortal? Hellboy-Same question"

**Abe- **I am ageless, so yes I am immortal in a sense.

**Hellboy- **Yep I'm with him…

**Abe-** Being the way we are, we will only age to physical maturity, which is the stage both of us are in, and so we shall never age any farther.

**Angel- **If only we we're all that lucky…okay next questions are from a new reviewer "Phyllida"

"Hi everyone!! How are you doing? Me? I'm fine, even if I have a little flu (in the middle of Summer, talk about luck ). I actually have 4 questions, 3 to everyone, including you Angel ^^, and 1 to Lizzie-Sparky & Hell-Red (Sorry 'bout the nickname X3). Let's start with them"

**Hellboy- **You gotta love the enthusiasm there…

**Liz- **Yeah more than the nicknames…

**Hellboy- ***grinning*

**Angel- **Okay lol, always something new here in any case…  
"1- Liz, Red, Since Abe-Blue & Belle-Beauty actually dance with each other, have you ever danced a REAL dance, like tango for example, together?"

**Hellboy- ***laughing* yeah good joke there.

**Liz- **Hellboy wouldn't dance a tango or waltz to save his life.

**Hellboy- **I might after I've had a few, but even then you'd think I'd have some sense.

**Belle- **Dancing has passion Red, it's delicate and graceful,

**Hellboy- **two things I don't think really describe me, do you?

**Belle- ***smiling* possibly not…

**Hellboy- **Abe is the delicate or graceful one, and besides, I wouldn't say dancing is the only thing that's passionate…

**Liz- **How do you manage to get onto these topics?

**Angel- **probably best not to ask him that lol…so here are the next questions…  
"Now, with the everyone questions:  
2- What is your favourite dishes? And one tiny precision: Century/Rotten Eggs DOESN'T count as a real dishes XD. Like Red said earlier: "Rotten eggs are just...rotten eggs."

**Hellboy- **Thankyou…

**Abe- **They are a delicacy

**Belle- **I have to agree with Red and "Phyllida," but simply as I don't see the appeal.

**Angel- **they do have a point…so what is everyone's favourite dishes?

**Hellboy- **Gotta be pancakes; you cannot beat a good plate of them.

**Angel- **Pancakes?

**Hellboy-** now they are a delicacy…

**Angel- **well everyone's different, okay Liz?

**Liz- **I like a lot of Indian food actually, foods which are spicy generally…

**Belle-** One of my favourite dishes is quite possibly Lasagne as I'm more for Italian food.

**Liz- **I agree, Italian is nice...

**Angel- **so come on we're all curious Abe, what about you?

**Abe- **of all the dishes I've tried, I'd have to say that I quite enjoy anything that isn't too tough, such as soups or mild curries.

**Angel- **easier to eat?

**Abe- **quite and considerably lighter...

**Hellboy- **better than rotten eggs in any case...

**Angel- **lol and can I just say one of my favourite dishes is Chinese Take-away…mm…I love it…

**Hellboy- **oh yeah she has good tastes…

**Angel- **lol and here is the next question…

"3- Do you have any allergies Ooo?"

**Everyone- **no *shakes heads*

**Angel- **well that was a simple *smiling* and as for the final question.

"And 4- ...Can I have a hug ^w^?"

**Hellboy- **Go for it kid, *pulls "Phyllida" into a crushing hug*

**Abe- **best to allow her to breathe Red…

**Liz- **You'd think after crushing Belle numerous times he'd get the idea…

**Hellboy- **sorry *sheepish grin*

_The rest give "Phyllida" a hug which doesn't stop the air flow in her lungs… _

**Angel- **and here is the ending message…

"I would have liked to ask for a cat, but since my little bro is allergic to them, we cannot have any animals at home, only fishies. That may be the reason why Abraham is my favourite character (no offence Red)...or maybe it is just because he's Wonderful, Awesome and don't forget Smexy X3. Ya lucky Belle!"

**Belle- **I'm well aware of it…*smiling*

**Dale- **What that he's-

**Belle- **That I'm lucky to be with him…

**Dale-** oh.

**Abe- **I'm certainly flattered,

**Belle- **it's true though, you are truly amazing…

**Abe- **As are you…

**Angel- **So next tonight we have questions from "Stormychild95" who does have an opening remark…

"Welcome back Manning! When I heard u were shot I totally freaked out! :( And I hope Angel and the rest of u are well to! :)  
Btw I just want to say I hope your mother will get better, "Forever'nAlways"! Heard she was in the hospital."

Yes, I'd just like to add that I'm glad your mother was okay, before we get onto the questions, there's nothing more worrying than an ill relative in hospital :S, so I'm glad she's getting better.

**Manning- **yeah and thanks for the concern, at least some people show some respect…

**Hellboy- **we don't not show you respect Manning, you just never showed us any…

**Manning- ***indignant* what reason did I have? After all the times you've messed up and exposed yourself…do I have to remind you of the time you-

_Their disagreeing starts to go on in the background_

**Angel- **okay well seen as there busy having a bit of an argument, we'll start with the first question for Abe…

"what is it like to have the kind of eyelids u have? I've always thought your eyes are so cool! Btw what do you think of them, Belle? :)"

**Abe- **I cannot really describe what it's like with the eyelids I have, they're simply more protective of my eyes than a normal persons…

**Belle- **I do think his eyes are very deep and meaningful to look into. They're captivating in the way that when Abe looks at me I feel that he can see right into my mind and heart without his clairvoyance…

**Angel-** Well they say the eyes are the gateway to a person's soul…

**Abe- **So true, Belle is someone who I find I can simply see the love and care in by gazing into her eyes…

**Angel- **that is so sweet…I love these chapters lol…and the next question is for Hellboy…

"HB: Have you ever counted your cats? Wouldn't surprise me if u haven't! :) And what was the first cat you ever had? Do you still have it?"

**Hellboy- **I have about fifty cats on the last count, probably more with all the kittens running around lately. My first cat was a white short haired with dark eyes, I guess Father got it me as a reminder of the saying in Latin that was in the main hallway of the old bureau. I don't still have him though, he died a few years ago of old age, but he lived to eighteen so he had a good life…

**Angel- **Fifty cats…lol poor Abe!

**Abe-** *chuckling* I manage…

**Angel- **and here is the next one…

"This is for everyone, including Angel; what was the biggest decision you have ever had to make and do you think you chose right?"

Okay so who's starting?

**Liz- **Mine was my decision to stay with Red and at the BPRD, it took me months, if not a couple of years to decide what I really wanted, and now I look back and wonder why I couldn't bring myself to decide it earlier. I've never regretted it, and I never will.

**Hellboy- **my biggest decision was probably my choices relating to my true self…sure I lost all idea of what I was doing thanks to Rasputin. But in the end, I made my decision and I _will _keep to it.

**Belle- **the decision which had the most impact on my life I have to say was my choosing whether to stay with my family or leave, and alike the other two I don't regret it, because I found my place amongst those I now see as my true family…

**Abe- **Quite possibly mine was my decision to almost betray my friends and the FBI in travelling to try and stop Prince Nuada, and help Liz with Red. I do think I made a mistake in a sense, because it didn't save the life I was at the time trying to protect. But since then I would say

**Angel- **I can sympathise with that, and well I didn't expect to be included in this one...Um, I suppose the biggest decision I've ever made which has gone on over the past few years, was deciding just what part someone played in my life, when I see them as a stranger to me now after all they have done.

**Hellboy- **I wouldn't think you could hate anyone...

**Angel- **I don't really...dislike yes, but most don't have that much of a problem with a relative. Anyway thank you everyone and here is "Stormychild95's" closing remark…

"Well that's all from little Stormie this time! :) Stay safe everyone and keep updating, Angel :)"

Lol I will do, and now we come to "Silverrain1312" which actually just before we start I know Red would like to say something here…

**Hellboy- **recently I said something to Belle, and after talking and listening to some things, I thought it would really be reflective for you as well. Just keep your chin up, whatever happens. Things that seem bad, won't stay forever…you've just gotta believe you have the people around you to help you through. Just like Belle has all of us.

**Belle- **it's very much true…

**Abe- **Yes and it is possibly something which Hellboy has said which truly is helpful…

**Hellboy- ***smirking* Thanks…

**Angel-** I hope that was helpful to you Ari :), and so onto your questions…

"1) For Abe and Belle, if you could meet any character from one of Shakespeare's play's who would it be and why?"

_The two exchange glances _

**Abe- **Lysander from a Midsummer Night's Dream is the character I would prefer to meet, because I find the way he at one point has loved these two women in separate ways interesting. I think the way magic works in itself is incredibly unique in itself, so to meet someone who's been under its influence would be an experience.

**Angel-** I always found Shakespeare to be a very inspirational writer, he was certainly a talented playwright

**Abe- **Yes, very much so.

**Belle- **Well for me it would be Juliet, as I find her and Romeo's love story incredibly tragic, and to even try and imagine the emotions they must undergo would be simply impossible.

**Angel- **Well you and Abe have been through a fair share of difficulties,

**Belle- **yes though we've always pulled through, I find it sad for those who don't...

**Angel- **Yes, well onto our next question –

"2) For everyone, and this is a general question, what is your favourite scent? Strange but I really am curious :)"

**Hellboy- **good cooking…

**Belle- ***laughing* that's not surprising.

**Angel- **mines probably worse lol, I love the scent of new carpet, so I do enjoy going into carpet stores whenever it's needed lol.

**Hellboy- **new carpet?

**Angel- **yes lol, obviously I have a favourite scent in perfume (wish of love which has essence of cherry blossom in it) and "curious."

**Belle-** Mine would quite possibly be perfume as well, mine is channel though, but I do love the fresh scent of being around the beach, but that is probably my natural drawing to water.

**Abe- **I have to admit, that is probably the same for me, during my first times venturing out with the professor, I found that the water was the most comforting thing to me, everything about it giving me a familiarity, which enabled me to feel almost safer.

**Liz- **to me anything fresh is good, when I was in the hospital for a while, everything was so sterile, it almost consumed you, so whenever I got to go out, I felt like it was my escape from that, the freshness being welcoming. So I've just been the same since.

**Angel- **Okay thank you everyone, and here is "Silverrain1312's" closing remark.

"So hope you all are good. A get well to Manning from me and tell the kids Ari said hi :)"

**Hellboy – **we will do

**Liz- **most definitely...

**Manning- **yeah thanks for the get well wishes. Didn't know anyone really knew I was here.

**Hellboy-** well you can hardly be missed in here...

**Angel- **Alright and onto our last reviewer for this chapter we have "LadyAquanine73551"

"Red that was hilarious how u got Manning to scream, lol."

**Hellboy- **Anytime…*grinning*

**Angel- **Alright so the first three tonight are for Red actually…

"1.) In your time at the BPRD, were you ever allowed to go on vacation, and if u were, where did you go?

2.) What first got you interested in guns, & what inspired you to give the Samaritan & Big Baby their names?

3.) Since you've been in the BPRD for 60 years, u must have seen a number of guys running it. Who was the worst, & who was the best?"

**Hellboy- **got a lot of jokers tonight; the day the FBI would have allowed me on vacation is the day they all retired. I've been to a lot of places since working for them, but if you class fighting entities as a vacation, then yeah I've been on a few…As for the guns, Father brought me up in a very strong catholic way, and the most influential story he believed was in the bible was the story of the "good Samaritan". So when I started work and I started to use the gun, I felt like I was doing it to be good and help others as I'd been taught from a young age, so the gun I used quickly became the "Samaritan." As for "Big Baby" that was just something that related to the gun, cause that thing knows how to cause a scene when you start with it, just like a big baby…

**Angel- **so what about the people who ran the BPRD?

**Hellboy- **in all honesty the bureau was founded by Father, and he ran it up until a couple of years before his passing, Manning had been around for about ten years, being in charge of just the FBI Agents that watched me. Then he got more and more irritating until Father ranked him up, being elderly himself when it came to the job, though he did it well right until the end…

**Angel- **thank you Red...and now we have one for Liz...

"1.) Have you ever set the bedroom on fire when making out (or doing other things) with Red?"

**Liz- **yes...it happened twice, though since then I have gained a lot of control, but in the beginning, the passion used to become quite intense between us, but we quickly learned to better control ourselves.

**Hellboy- **yeah though it is one hell of a night, we've had some good times in that room *grinning*

**Liz- **...yes in a way we really have...

**Angel- **Well thank you for the answers, and now we have some for Belle.

"Belle, these are for you:  
1.) Did you ever act in any school plays as a child?  
2.) How has life been since you became a Godmother? Have you had fun with HB & Liz's kids?  
3.) What do you like most so far about Cedric & Aurora?"

**Belle- **Yes I had been in school plays when I was younger, though from finishing elementary school I was home taught, and whilst in elementary it was private so drama was limited, as it focused on the main curriculum. But I did enjoy those I acted in.

Life as a Godmother, well I feel old saying I'm a Godmother and I'm only twenty one *smiling* but really I do love it, the children are a big part of my family and I love them both dearly. I find it quite amazing watching them grow and play, it's just so wonderful, and it's really indescribable. But I think what I like most about Cedric is the way that even though he naturally takes after both his parents, he has that almost hesitance when trying something new, and he's gradually gaining his confidence, which I find so sweet, as he's how I imagined Red to be as a child.

**Hellboy- ***grinning* yeah at least we know where my little man gets his good looks from.

**Belle- **as for Aurora, I think it's almost her outgoing and sweet nature that I love most about her, she always wants to play and she's just so sweet, though Cedric is very soft in the sense that he loves curling up in your arms to fall asleep.

**Liz- **you're making me wish the children we're here...

**Hellboy- **we'll be seeing them soon babe...

**Angel- **yes you will be able too, as the chapter is nearly over...but first here is one for Abe...

"Hey Abe, yes you're included,  
1.) Have you ever watched any mermaid movies? Like Disney's "Little Mermaid," or "Splash," or "Aquamarine?" If you did, did you like them?"

**Abe- **I can't say I have no, though Belle has assured me that she will be getting me to watch some Disney films with her.

**Belle- **it's a must and the little mermaid will be one of them, though I did love Aquamarine, but it has been years since I have seen that film.

**Hellboy- ***smirking* that's gonna be a fun night then...

**Belle- **just wait till I introduce Cedric and Aurora to the magic of Disney movies.

**Hellboy- **...oh great...the sooner I get them into car chase movies the better.

**Belle- **you'll enjoy it Red, the children will too.

**Hellboy- **Mm...I'll be losing all my reputation at this rate.

**Liz- **well you'll still have me and the kids...

**Hellboy-** yeah but being a man's what I have to prove to you,

**Liz- **you don't have to prove anything to me Red, you'll always be the best man I know.

**Angel- **Bless, it is cute your relationships...and now we have the next question for Johann.

"Johann, did you have something to do with Red, Liz, & Abe getting that house in Connecticut? There's been a theory going around that you might have helped in that dept."

**Johann- **Ja...I approached Manning after zey had quit, stating zat throwing zem out of their home vas unacceptable az it had been ze professor's home and he had founded it. So rightfully ze property belonged to Hellboy and ze others.

**Hellboy- **yeah...thanks for that...Father would have been happy to know we stayed.

**Johann- **it vas nothink of a problem, it vas simply doing somethink justifiable.

**Liz- **well we're very grateful of it...

**Johann- **it iz my pleasure Agent Sherman.

**Angel- **and now onto our final question, we have one for Dale.

"And Dale, what were your first impressions when you found out that Belle had supernatural powers?"

**Dale- **well originally when I found out it was only about her psychic abilities, but though I was very surprised by it, I didn't think that she was lying. I just found it hard to believe, yet Belle was quick to gather her proof that she was telling the truth. I think it unnerved her in telling me, because no one else she'd confided in believed her, and it was just seeing that look in her eyes that I realised just how much faith she had in me. So I believed her from the start but it was a bit strange to adjust too, considering that she could read my mind, and speak to me without anyone else hearing. Though of course it was a bit difficult at first considering that I would occasionally answer her out loud, and have to somehow cover myself...But you know, I think sometimes you have to believe in the unbelievable, or you'll never be able to accept the rarer gifts people have...and that's simply what it is a rare gift.

**Belle- **Dale, that was very sweet of you to say that

**Dale- **it's just the truth of it Belle, I would never doubt you, because you've never given me any reason too, and I know you never will.

**Belle- ***smiling* of course not.

**Abe- **you've certainly been a credible friend to Belle for the past few years.

**Dale- **I try my best for her.

**Angel- **so there we go. To those whose questions haven't been answered tonight they will be the first to be answered in the new chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed, please continue to review with your questions, and we will be here to answer them.

**Hellboy- **yep and remember I still have some kittens running around,

**Belle- **bye everyone...

**Abe- ***walks out with Belle*

**Liz-** Now we can go and see the children,

**Johann- **Auf wiedersehen

**Dale- **yeah see ya...

**Manning- **I think I need a rest...

**Hellboy- **yeah you're not the only one pal.

**Angel-** Lol Sayonara...x

* * *

**So for those whose questions didn't come up, as I said they'll be answered in the new chapter, please keep reviewing and thankyou to those who have, I hope you've enjoyed it and the answers to your questions from the cast :) **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	11. A variation of questions

**Hi everyone and welcome to Chapter 11. All the questions have been caught up with and answered, so I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review at the end with any questions you have for me or the cast :) Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Angel- **Evening everyone...

**Hellboy-** Finally we get a night chapter again.

**Angel- **Well you did ask for it. So anyway, tonight we have a lot of questions to answer as usual, starting with some from the last chapter. So first tonight we have "Iz The Shadow Pirate" who is a new reviewer to this and "life and love a new beginning".

"Hey, all. My first question is for Johann, Myers, Manning, and Clay; it also  
has three parts. 1. Have you guys noticed that you don't seem to be part of  
"everyone" when a question is asked? How does that make you feel? And what is  
the first word that comes to mind when I say "cheesecake" (other than  
cheesecake, lol)?"

**Hellboy- ***to Angel* and you said this Q&A thing couldn't get any more random…

**Angel- **Apparently I stand corrected.

**Johann- **Vell ve generally are only called in ven zere are questions for us, and I vould imagine ze questions for everyone is for ze main people featured.

**Manning- **I do answer some of the "everyone" questions, but to be honest most of the time I end up having an argument with Hellboy, always entirely his fault.

**Belle- ***putting up a wall of ice between Manning and Hellboy* No arguing tonight.

**Liz- ***smiling* that's one way of sorting them out.

**Belle- **Yes it seems to work well.

**Hellboy-**...least I can still be loud.

**Angel- **Okay and Agent Clay, Agent Myers?

**Clay- **Doesn't really bother me, some of the everyone questions are a bit awkward to answer like "what was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done..." then you get the totally random which are funnier to watch than anything else.

**Myer's- **I agree, some of the questions asked have been ones where your glad they were asked to other people.

**Liz- ***laughing* in other words you'd rather see us having to answer the worse questions...

**Angel-**well speaking of that...the question for you four is

"What comes to mind when I say 'Cheesecake'"

**Johann**- Nachtisch

**Hellboy- **in English?

**Johann- **it iz ze German vord for dessert.

**Hellboy- **original.

**Manning- **At least he's a competent Agent

**Abe- ***sheepishly* it's probably a good job Belle set up that ice...

**Angel- **Yes I would imagine it is so what about you John? Clay? Manning?

**Clay- **it reminds me of how the state of my cooking used to be, a horrible mush.

**Belle- **I take it you don't care for cheesecake then?

**Clay- **nope, yet you still find the stuff at most parties.

**Angel-** Lol Okay and Myer's?

**Myer's- **the first thing that comes to mind is that it's really random, just like some of the applications were when I filed to work for the BPRD.

**Hellboy- **now _that_ I would like to see.

**Manning- **The first thing that comes to mind for me is throwing one at Hellboy if he doesn't stop annoying me.

**Hellboy- **I can think of worse.

**Angel- **me as well actually, though as for the way the "everyone" questions are structured, I tend to feel like they're aimed at the main four, Hellboy, Abe, Liz and Belle. Okay next is a question for Abe.

"My second question is for Abe. 2. Seeing as how you are more or less  
dependent on water to live, how do you feel about sky-diving? And what about  
spelunking?"

**Abe- **I find spelunking is always something interesting to do, and something we have encountered when searching a mission location prior to now. It's not too difficult being dependant for water and exploring caves underground, as long as I prepare myself for when I do need to have water intake. As for sky-diving, I haven't used that method when going to a location via aircraft, as the sudden rush of oxygen makes me almost gasping for breath, even with my apparatus. It's a very uncomfortable sensation.

**Hellboy- **yeah I remember that, you got a cushy landing whilst I got shoved out with a parachute and landed way off target.

**Abe- **it was for viable reasons...though we both have had some less than comfortable journeys and encounters.

**Hellboy- **yeah I still wanna check out this "private" sector I hear so much about.

**Manning- **well looks like it's about time for the next questions.

**Hellboy- **you trying to change the subject there Manning? *grinning*

**Manning- **...no.

**Angel- **well anyway, thankyou Abe lol, and here are the next two questions.

"Three and four are both for Johann. Are you ready? No? Well too freaking bad!  
3. This one is kind of random; how many different languages do you speak? 4.  
Have you ever worn clothing over your containment suit in an effort to make  
yourself feel more... human? I ask this one only because I've seen various  
depictions of you, and you are apparently doing just that."

**Johann- **Ze languages vhich I know vell other than my natural language of German, iz American, and Hungarian...and yes I have vorn an evening suit over my containment suit ven a formal event requires it. I do try to be and act az human az possible, it makes me feel like...

**Abe- **that your more alike what you used to be?

**Johann-** Ja...zat is right.

**Angel- **thankyou Johann and last is for Hellboy, Abe and Johann.

"And finally one for HB, Abe, and Johann. 6. Could I have a hug from each of  
you?"

**Hellboy- **You notice we've had a couple of these lately?

**Johann- **I don't see any problem in zat...

**Abe- **That's not a problem,

_Each of them hug "Iz the Shadow Pirate"_

**Angel- **and here is their closing statement.

"So yeah. That's all (for now, mwahahahaha!). Oh, and I wanted to inform  
Johann of something; there are several rabid fan girls stalking you right now.  
I can smuggle you as far as the Mexican border, but after that you'll have to  
fend for yourself. Much fangirly love for everyone (and I mean EVERYONE...  
except Manning! XD). Bye!"

**Manning- **you see what I mean?

**Hellboy- **well at least she spoke _some _sense at the end there *grinning* though it sounds like people have got it in for you Johann, maybe you should go to the Mexican border, and then it's one less to file for the Antarctic...they are so picky...

**Angel- **Lol well that was an interesting start

**Johann- **Ja, it vould seem I am more popular zen I realised before

**Hellboy- **yeah I wouldn't get to cocky about that.

**Angel- **lol and onto our next reviewer "Gemaster" who has a question for both Manning and Abe.

I have a question for Manning. I know this might sound random, but do you  
drink coffee? If you do, do you drink regular or decaf?

**Manning- **regular and a lot of it, with this job you need it...

**Myer's- **what for working the late and morning shifts?

**Manning- **actually I had a different reason in mind Agent Myer's.

**Angel- **Lol I don't get how people like coffee so much.

**Liz- **it's nice black...Especially when it is first thing in the morning, and you need to wake up with the kids.

**Angel- **lol and onto our next question...

"This one's for Abe 'cause he so totally owns! I have weird dreams every  
night. In fact my first thought every morning is "Wow! That was a weird  
dream!" Do you ever have weird dreams? If so what was the weirdest dream you  
can remember?"

**Abe- **my strangest dream dates back many years ago when I was first brought to the BPRD; I dreamt that I was in an underwater cave, with everything around me closing off, there were FBI agents with me, and Red...then when I found a way out, the dream ended. A few weeks later we went on a mission to that very place...same scenario of trying to get the Agents out considering they needed to breath. That's probably one of my most unique dreams, being a form of premonition.

**Angel- **Premonitions are certainly interesting, I sometimes experience déjà vu where I've seen exact scenes before.

**Abe- **there is much in the way of speculation where premonitions are concerned. As it comes in many different forms...

**Angel- **well you've certainly been popular Abe in any case...

**Belle- ***smiling* that's not a surprise

**Abe- ***takes Belle's hand*

**Angel- **alright, we'll save the romance for the question on it later, but now we have "Forever'nAlways"

"Thanks Stormychild95, my mom's at home and is doing WAY better x3"

And now onto her question.

"Everyone: What has been the best and worst times of this whole fiasco/times you've been together or apart/missions at the moment?"

**Belle- **I think mine are pretty clear...my best was finding my love for Abe...coming together and experiencing some of the best times I've ever had with him, Hellboy and Liz. Planning the wedding has been especially a wonderful time. My worst...was the loss of my Father...

**Abe- ***still sat with an arm around Belle*, I think the worst times in this scenario was being separated from the team, and watching the suffering that has happened in the past few months...but the best times. That was falling in love with Belle, and hearing from her own voice and seeing in her mind that she loved me just as much...for who and what I am.

**Belle- ***smiling* of course...

**Angel- **it's certainly been an up and down ride for everyone. So what about you Red, Liz?

**Hellboy- **you can go first babe

**Liz- **Well the best things of these times have been the children coming into our lives, and my engagement to Red. Planning the wedding has so far been incredible, despite the difficulties in between. I think the worst time was when we we're trying to get to Abe and Belle and we found that they were so dangerously wounded. It's frightening when anyone you know and are close to is in danger.

**Hellboy- **yeah, that was a really hard day. I'd say the worst was the day Fentran arrived and tried to irritate us from day one. He's way too confident, and I certainly don't mind knocking him down a bit. But the engagement has been pretty great, that and becoming a dad...I mean...that was just...amazing. But it's also been good seeing that Abe's happy at last.

**Angel- **thankyou everyone...and now "Kiimm" has a few questions.

**Hellboy- **you know we'll be getting on first name terms with these people soon.

**Angel- **lol probably yeah, so here is her first question.

"Hellboy-What's the most daring and rebellious thing you have ever done? ;)"

**Hellboy- **hmm a difficult but good question. Most daring and rebellious thing I ever did, was escape the BPRD, then throw myself into a crowd of civilians when this weird creature came out of the darkness and started attacking. I even got a few good pictures out of that. Especially when it climbed the building and I had to follow only to drag it back down again.

**Manning- **Ugh. All those pictures and videos on YouTube, God I-

**Hellboy and Abe- **_in unison_-hate YouTube *Abe through clairvoyance, and Hellboy hearing it before*

**Hellboy- **yeah we know...

**Angel- **Lol some of the stuff you get yourself into...okay Abe here's your question.

"Abe-Same question :)"

**Abe- **Um, I don't quite know-

**Hellboy- **don't deny that you've not had your share of daring stunts Abe; I remember when you hijacked that Ferrari.

**Belle- ***glancing over with a slight smile in disbelief* really?

**Abe- **it's not good that you sound impressed.

**Belle- **I'm interested, the only one who seems to experience car chases is me.

**Hellboy- **Yeah which you happen to be good at...But oh you should've seen Abe then, I don't think he knew whether he was more terrified or secretly exhilarated by it.

**Abe- **I didn't find it that exhilarating, I didn't have a lot of choice at the time...

**Belle- **Abe...

_Abe glances at her as she looks into his thoughts _

**Abe- **alright, it wasn't too bad, but my reasons in doing it was because we had to get away from a scene quickly without being caught, and it just so happened that was the only car available.

**Hellboy- **a very good choice though

**Abe- **you both really enjoyed the fact that I did that didn't you?

**Belle- ***smiling* I've just never seen that side of you in the way you have with me; you've seen me have to undergo high speeds many times.

**Abe- **yes though you are always perfectly controlled and know your limits

**Hellboy- **and good at it *grinning*

**Angel- **Lol very much so, and now onto the next questions which are similar for Liz and Belle.

"Liz-How long did it take you to learn how to control your powers?  
Belle-How old was you when you found out you had powers?"

**Liz- **It took me many years to learn to control the fire completely, it's only in the past four years that I've been able to completely trust myself with my abilities.

**Hellboy- **yeah but you do perfectly well now babe.

**Liz- **the only time it's hard is when you're in a fight that becomes emotionally involving as it sparks a deep reaction from within you, which ultimately starts a large scale blaze.

**Belle- **I would imagine my control over water and ice is very similar, when myself and Abe fought that creature underwater, if my emotions hadn't taken control I don't think the blast would have been nearly as strong as it was...I was sixteen though when I first discovered my telekinetic abilities, it was quite a shock.

**Dale- **yeah I was surprised to find out she could hear my thoughts *laughing* makes you wonder just what they hear.

**Hellboy- **trust me, there's no privacy...

**Angel- **okay and next tonight we have a new reviewer "Kali yugah" who has a few questions tonight.

"*ponders on thoughts hoping that Abe doesn't read them.*"

**Abe- ***smiling*

**Hellboy- **trust me kid you're not the first...

**Angel- **Hehe

"Ok here are a few questions that I would like to ask you. 1. Red why on earth do you like cats? They shed too often, vile and pretty much loners. Dogs are way more affectionate, more cute than cats and better for Abe."

**Hellboy-**...

**Abe- **Oh dear...

**Hellboy- **I cannot believe someone just said that...I love cats. They don't disagree with you like people do, which with the FBI around is always a good thing. They're loyal to their owners, they don't slobber everywhere, nor do they need walking every day, they know generally how to do it themselves. Dogs may be better for some people but I've got a thing for cats not dogs, and nothings changing my opinion on that one.

**Angel- **Personally I love dogs and cats, being a cat owner and soon to be a dog owner hopefully. Both have positive traits, but I guess some have their views which greatly differ.

**Hellboy- **Ya can say that again...

**Angel- **well onto our next question...

"2. Mr Manning, how would you describe your dream job and dream world?"

**Manning- **my dream job is one that pays a lot, requires little work, and gives me the utmost respect.

**Hellboy- **you're not looking for much then?

**Liz- **well you could probably make your current job your "dream job" if you were less hostile with us.

**Manning- **is Red ever civil?

**Liz- **Are you?

**Manning- **I can be...anyway as for my dream world it would be one where their wasn't entities scaring the living daylights out of us daily, and one where it wasn't my job to convince the public that we aren't keeping people like Hellboy and Abe as assets to the FBI.

**Belle- **you say it like you think the FBI is really awful, but is it that bad?

**Manning- **...when I was still in charge...no...I guess it wasn't all that bad.

**Belle- **offer a pleasant demeanour and we shall return it...

**Angel- **treat others the way you wish to be treated.

**Hellboy- ***smirking* so that's where I've been going wrong all these years is it?

**Angel- **maybe so Red, though you've still done pretty well

**Hellboy- **yeah other than getting the FBI off our backs...

**Angel- **believe in yourself and you will succeed.

**Abe- **very theoretical tonight

**Angel- **considering it is 2am yes definitely lol. Now our next question is for John...

"3. Myers what can I say? I can't believe that hell boy sent you away! You're an awesome person. What is your dream girl?"

**Myer's- ***blushing* um thankyou...it's nice of you to think that. I guess my dream girl is someone who doesn't worry about her appearance, and believes that I could find her beautiful however she looks. But as far as things like hair and eyes, I never minded on the colour of hair, but as for length I do like longer hair. As for eyes I like deeply coloured eyes that you can just find yourself getting lost in...She'd have a lovely personality and a good sense of humour, and someone who loves the simpler romantic gestures of moonlit walks and flowers.

**Angel- **Aww that's sweet.

**Belle- **very...

**Hellboy- **coincidental that Myer's took you out not so long ago and Liz when she had long hair.

**Liz- **Yes I'd forgotten that I'd still had long hair then...

**Hellboy- **I hadn't, you looked beautiful with it, just as much as you do now...

**Liz- **Oh Red...

**Angel- **and now onto our next question for Abe.

"4. Abe how would you feel if you found another member of your race?"

**Abe- **I'd be in some shock, I think it would interest me to learn more of what I am, and I think that if I met someone else of my own kind, I wouldn't hesitate in trying to find out all I could about who I truly am...though for now I'm simply content with the life I have...

**Belle- ***resting her head against Abe's shoulder*

**Angel- **thankyou Abe, and here is "Kali yugah's" finishing question for Red...

5. Red due to my baby bro's love of cats *vile vermin* he has demanded me to get him a cat for his 6th birthday. May I please have a Russian blue female kitten?

**Hellboy- **and so he should! I'll give you the Russian blue kitten but...only if you don't call her "vile vermin" and treat her like one of the family...

**Liz- **I think that's the first time you've been picky over a request

**Hellboy- **all with good reason babe.

**Angel- **Well thankyou everyone, and now we move on to our last reviewer tonight, which is probably good as I will start falling asleep soon.

**Abe- **we'll keep you awake as best we can *smiling*

**Angel- **thankyou Abe, well lastly we have "LadyAquanine73551" who has some new questions for everyone.

"This is for Red, Abe, Liz, and Belle:  
When are your birthdays? I think every1 would like to hear that."

**Hellboy- **well Liz and Belle are the only ones who now their birth dates exactly.

**Belle- **well mines November the 21st

**Liz- **and mines April the 15th

**Abe- **Hellboy is right when he says our birthdays aren't "exact" as neither of us knew exactly when we were born, only when we were discovered. Making mine April the 14th

**Hellboy- **Yeah and mines October the 9th

**Angel- **thanks everyone, and Red, Abe this one is for you two.

"Red & Abe: How did you two end up working for the BPRD? What have them the idea that you could help in your own ways?"

**Hellboy- **ah as I got older, the FBI saw me as more of an asset with the problems they tried to keep hidden from the public, as what better to fight monsters with than more monsters? They liked the fact that I showed no weakness, I was resistant to injury, and that I was good with my fists. No more. No less.

**Abe- **well when I first arrived at the BPRD, they were more interested in doing tests on me than having me available to be out and seen, but after meeting Hellboy and being brought out of the experiments Professor Broom discovered my psychic abilities. At first they didn't go too far, but soon I realised that by touching the objects I wanted to learn things from, I was able to gather information quickly...and gradually my strength in it grew. Also being a strong swimmer and able to go under water for as long as required, the FBI enlisted my help after I had successfully aided them on an underwater mission. It was my first, and certainly not my last, with my clairvoyance proving useful alongside Red's fighting in many scenarios.

**Angel- **thankyou for that both of you, it's interesting how things started out for you at the BPRD. Now we have more of a romance question for Belle, - I do enjoy these romance questions.

"Belle: Seeing as you and Abe have had many romantic interludes, is Abe a good kisser?"

**Belle- ***blushing* yes we have had many romantic moments, and yes Abe is, he can be the most tender and gentle to the most passionate. Since that first kiss on New Year, I think we have become so much more deeply in love that it truly reflects on the time we spend together. He still makes me blush even now and I'm always left feeling like my breath's been taken away.

**Hellboy- **good on ya buddy! I knew you had it in ya.

**Abe- ***also blushing* thankyou *running a hand through Belle's hair*

**Angel-** well I think all of Abe's fans have probably just become immensely jealous hearing that...me included ^_^ lol. But you two do have a very sweet relationship.

**Abe- **Well I have a wonderful young lady who never fails to make me smile, and whom I shall always love...

**Angel- **Aww, this makes up for the less romance time in my last "life and love" chapter...but anyway, here is the last question for the night.

"This one's for Red & Liz: In light of your upcoming wedding, where are u two going for your honeymoon?"

_Liz and Red exchange glances _

**Liz- **we haven't quite decided yet...there's a few places both of us would like to go, I would like to visit Paris for our honeymoon...

**Hellboy- **yeah though there's not much other than the snails and a tower of metal. Now Spain, you have the beaches, the sun, the sea, the nightlife, all fun, and there's some culture as well.

**Liz- **As you can tell we're being a little indecisive.

**Abe- **well if all else fails we can help you compromise.

**Belle- ***Smiling* or just do both

**Hellboy- **how did I guess Belle would be the one to suggest that.

**Belle- **well it's not uncommon to visit a few places on the honeymoon.

**Angel- **true, someone I know went to three different places for her honeymoon, one being Venice.

**Liz- **well I think some discussion will be needed, but I might be able to be a bit more persuasive yet.

**Hellboy- ***grinning* I'd love to see you try me babe.

**Angel- **Well there we go, all done for tonight. I hope everyone's enjoyed, as usual please keep the reviews coming with your questions, and as always we shall do our best to answer them.

**Everyone- **Goodnight!

**Angel- **Short and simple ending there, at two thirty in the morning a pretty good turnout...please keep reviewing, as always thankyou to all my reviewers on here you're all amazing as I'm sure you know ;) goodnight! X

* * *

**So there you have it, in regards to Hellboy's birthday, as some will have picked up on there are two different dates one in October and one in December, because this is based on the movie I have gone with the October date, as I'm not sure which is correct...but as they said in the chapter it wouldn't be the exact birthdate anyway. But it's the closest thing too it. **

**Anyway thankyou and Goodnight!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	12. The Absence of Two Characters

**Hi everyone, as usual I shall let the chapter start this off, though can I just say thankyou to all the reviewers who have kept this going, whether new or frequent, your questions have all been great and such a big variation. So thankyou and enjoy this new chapter...

* * *

**

**Hellboy- ***looking at the clock* well we were supposed to start this...two hours ago...and still no host

**Abe- **she probably has good reason Red, though needless to say I don't quite feel up for this tonight...

**Angel- ***rushing in* sorry I'm late everyone I got held up tonight,

**Liz- **what with?

**Angel- **um, Latin Dance and the Sims 2 *sheepish smile* though I am exhausted tonight after all that dancing, but anyway I'm here now...So good evening and welcome everyone to Chapter 12 of the FBI's best kept secret uncovered.

**Hellboy- ***sits back* well at least it gave us a bit of time to relax...

**Angel- **well for you maybe, but before we start tonight I would just like to mention for the readers that due to recent events Belle is unquestionable for this chapter, so all her questions will be held back for now until further notice. This also goes for John Myers.

**Abe- ***glancing to where Belle is normally sat beside him with a despondent expression*

**Hellboy- ***watching Abe with some sympathy* cheer up buddy; come on some of these questions should cheer you up.

**Abe- **Mm...

**Angel- **Sorry Abe...okay well our first reviewer tonight is "Forever'nAlways" who has a couple of questions for you :)

"Hellboy- what would you do right now, if all of your cats turned into pancakes ."

**Hellboy- **God that's a tough question...I'd need in a lot of pancake mix to compensate for not eating the cats...but I wouldn't eat them, I mean, pancake appearances or not there still my loveable and apparently edible cats.

**Angel- **lol thanks Red, interesting way to start off the night, now this next one is for Abe...which I wouldn't even attempt to work out lol, never liked maths.

Abe: ...If a=4*23 and b=174/11, what would a+b(-4)= if 'a' was equal to half of what was stated previously?

**Abe- **57.8

**Angel- **I'm not even going to ask how you worked that out

**Abe- ***showing a slight smile* Mathematics isn't too difficult a subject once you've read enough on it...

**Angel- **well that's it from "Forever'nAlways" with one final request...

"And to everyone (and I mean EVERYONE! - Even you Manning x3 but not you Fentran, you suck) can I have a hug?"

**Hellboy- **Sure kid *pulls everyone into his grasp, including himself, Abe, Liz, Dale, Manning, Clay and Johann*

**Manning- **thanks for the broken ribs.

**Hellboy-** *grinning* you need to get some strength in you Manning. Try lifting weights?

**Manning- **in my condition?!

**Hellboy- **condition...? What condition?

**Manning- **you are well aware of my sustained injury recently,

**Hellboy- **yeah, and your point being? Last year I had a spear impaled in my chest, the year before that I get hit on the head with a train, have some weird little alien sucking on my arm, and you think you've had it bad? Get some back bone...

**Angel- **Alright you two enough bickering.

**Liz- **Yes it would be a good idea, you two are arguing in every interviewing session...

**Hellboy- **he started it babe not me,

**Liz- **and I'll finish it if you two aren't careful *showing a spark of flames in her hand*

**Angel- **Hmm not a good idea to provoke that, so now our next reviewer is "LadyAquanine73551" who has a few questions...

"Clay: 1.) How did u survive Kroenen stabbing you in the subway...?  
2.) Does your hair look more natural, now that it's grown in with your implants?  
3.) How long did u work as Hellboy's "nanny," and what were your first impressions of him when u started?"

**Clay- **Well it was thanks to the doctors and surgeons that managed to do an amazing job in saving my life. When I was stabbed numerously in the lower torso a couple of my major organs were hit through it, but in getting the surgery I needed in time they were able to stabilise me. It was the following day before they operated properly to look at the damage I was told, and while they were able to help repair the damage on one of my vital organs another had to be replaced, but in my critical condition they were luckily able to quickly locate a donated liver which was a successful match. It did take weeks to recover and I still have regular check-ups at the hospital, as well as being prescribed medication which I am now required to take for the rest of my life. I owe a lot to Hellboy for getting me out in the way that he did and managing to get an ambulance despite being left alone as Abe was also attacked.

**Angel- **that must have been so difficult for you

**Clay- **it was, and for my family as well, for the first few days it was uncertain whether I was going to live, let alone ever fully heal, and yet here I am.

**Angel- **So what about you're other two questions?

**Clay- **Well I'm sure as any of the others here will tell you my hair implants do look perfectly natural, wouldn't you all agree?

**Hellboy- **oh yeah, with them you don't look a day over thirty *grinning*

**Clay- ***running his hands through his hair with a cheerful expression* you think so?

**Angel- **Definitely, it looks very good Agent Clay

**Liz- **yeah you can't tell that their implants, all looks very natural.

**Clay- **Well...thank you. Anyway when I first started working with Hellboy I thought he was a bit arrogant and acted like a pain in the neck when it came to rules if I'm honest. But I also quickly understood his reasoning for being so bitter with everyone upon first introductions, the only ones he ever really seemed to get along with normally was Abe and his Father. But after I covered his back one day when he'd escaped to cut the guy some slack, he actually apologised and explained his difficulty in accepting even more FBI agents into their lives. I was the first to be considered his "nanny" so naturally he hadn't taken it well...

**Hellboy- **Nah, I didn't want ya when you first arrived, but your alright Clay, you're a good guy.

**Clay- ***grinning* thanks Red. Me and him became pretty good friends over the years I worked with him, the only time that I had to be firm on him was when he escaped...

**Hellboy- **hey, like I said, I'm just like any other guy wanting to go out. Besides I wanted to see Liz which should have just been my business nobody else's.

**Liz- ***holding Red's hand* you shouldn't have kept getting yourself in trouble for me

**Hellboy- **it didn't matter as long as I got to see you *kissing her forehead lightly*

**Liz- ***smiling softly*

**Angel- **lol well thank you Clay for those answers

**Clay- ***nodding* not a problem

**Angel- ***smiling* and next we have a question for Liz.

"Liz: When you were fighting the tooth fairies, & gathering strength into your flames, what was that chant you were saying? Something about "the fire is in me...it is mine."

**Liz- **it is "the fire is not my enemy. It is a part of me. It is mine." I have complete control over my flames now, but when they erupt into an explosion of fire, in order to release it I have to chant a mantra to remind me that I am always in control.

**Angel- **thank you Liz, I think most would agree you've come a long way over the years with your abilities...

**Liz- **thank you, it hasn't been easy...

**Angel- **I can only imagine, and now a question for Hellboy.

"Red: Where did the professor get that book he read to you as a child about the Golden Army? It had the symbol of the Bethmora family on it, & as far as I know, they don't sound like the types to give away stuff."

**Hellboy- **I don't know actually, Father did a lot of travelling throughout my life and before it, and for most of that time I was not with him as I was growing up when he explored these places. I merely saw his findings which he took great pride in. I've never seen that book since though actually, though if Father thought it to be dangerous to keep he would have found a way of hiding or carefully disposing of it no doubt.

**Angel- **it must be interesting to find something of such ancient heritage...

**Hellboy- **yeah Father did always have some unusual stuff.

**Abe- **I had seen some of the artefacts that Professor Broom uncovered, all immensely interesting.

**Angel- **Well this next one is for you Abe...

"Abe: Do you eat fish, at all? I've heard how you eat other foods besides rotten eggs, but I'm curious if you eat fish meat at all."

**Abe- **I try to stay away from fish if I can when it comes to food. I don't find it really appealing. I have tried a couple of dishes, but nothing much.

**Angel- **thank you Abe, I can't say I'm keen on fish as food myself,

**Hellboy- **Really...? I could just eat some salmon...

**Liz- ***shaking her head* oh Red...

**Angel- **Lol, well here is "LadyAquanine73551's" finishing message.

"Oh, & I have a surprise for you four. I'm a huge Sims 2 fan, (thanks to a certain author ;) It's a game where you make little virtual people and create lives for them. I made duplicates of you guys as a family, including the kids & a couple of the cats, & they're living happily right now. And yes, Red & Liz, your characters are engaged on there too, lol. You guys have been so much fun, both on here & on there :D"

**Hellboy- ***laughing* really? Now that's what you call a fan I guess

**Abe- **how intriguing...

**Hellboy- **So do you have us fighting entities on that, oh and a quick tip, if you make Manning- don't forget he's going bald...

**Manning- ***eyes narrowing* Hellboy...

**Hellboy- **hey that's an idea, Clay could give you the number for the guy that did his hair implants

**Clay- ***grinning* always pushing it Red

**Hellboy- **of course.

**Liz- **well it's definitely different,

**Angel- **Well Sims is a pretty good game, ^_^ always amazing to play on, and get lost in for a few hours...

**Hellboy- **yeah we noticed.

**Angel- ***smiling innocently* well next tonight we have "Gemaster" who has a few questions to ask.

"1 Abe do you like to read? What is your favourite book and why?"

**Hellboy- **Has this one ever actually taken notice of Abe's hobbies?

**Angel- **lol well a questions a question.

**Abe- ***with a wry smile* yes I am a very avid reader, and my favourite book is quite possibly Romeo and Juliet, considering it was one of the first of Shakespeare's which the Professor introduced me too, and gave me an insight into love and doing all you can for those you care for...and as it happens it is one of Belle's favourites as I'm sure she'd say...if she were here.

**Angel- **Aww, Abe...*gives him a quick hug* well thank you for the answer, and now onto the next question...

"2 For everyone. Do you like Pokémon?"

**Hellboy- **yep still some random questions.

**Liz-** , do we like what?

**Clay- **it was some kind of series the kids were into years ago.

**Liz- **I've never heard of it.

**Angel-** Mm I remember when it came out a few years ago, lol can't believe it's still going.

**Abe-** I don't believe I've ever heard of it either.

**Angel- **well that answers that question then lol, okay next one

"3 Hellboy, do you like cartoons? What's your favourite cartoon?"

**Hellboy-** yeah some of them are pretty funny, I always liked Looney tunes, was such a random show, yet some of the gags in it were great! Ideal when you're bored. I used to love it as a kid.

**Liz- **you still are a big kid in some respects Red, but that's just part of what makes you, you.

**Hellboy- **well when you have children it's not hard to be like a big kid *smirking*

**Angel- **I think it's like any parents or in Abe and Belle's case God parents, you just dote over the little ones.

**Abe- **most definitely...

**Angel-** and now we have a question for Manning  
"4 Manning where do you buy your clothes? It seems like you're wearing the same outfit every time I see you."

**Manning- **well work does have a certain dress code as I'm sure you'll have gathered, that's why I'm always in a smart attire.

**Hellboy- ***going to speak*

**Liz- **No Red...

**Hellboy- **alright I'll let him have that one.

**Angel- **Lol well that's a first...

**Hellboy- **Hey I can be surprising *grinning*

**Angel- **I don't think anybody doubts that, and now for the next question off Gemaster

"5 Hellboy, did you ever meet a monster that made you think of teenage mutant ninja turtles?"

**Hellboy- **No I wouldn't have said so, though I've fought a lot of entities in the past sixty years, so you don't really keep track of every single one...

**Angel- **and finally – to end on a random question lol...

"6 For everyone. What are everyone's thoughts on ninjas?"

**Hellboy- **there annoying in ghost form that's for sure...

**Abe- **I've often found Ninja's are highly skilled fighters, and we have seen some people and entities with those qualities in them.

**Hellboy- **yeah though there's too much moving around with Ninja's it takes them about ten minutes before they actually try anything on you.

**Abe- **Evasive movement Red...

**Clay- **After that Kroenen's style of fighting I don't think much of Ninja's I think their means of fighting are dangerous, and a difficult form of combat.

**Liz- **Yet they can be helpful when you're trying to avoid using your actual abilities. Ninja's are very flexible and well trained as fighters.

**Hellboy- **Yeah I guess...still seems like a waste of time for the most part thought

**Johann- **vell you do rely on ze Samaritan a lot to do your fighting for you, do you not?

**Hellboy- **Not just the Samaritan, I have the "big baby" as well, so you know, I may be a lousy shot with my hand but at least I manage to get the big job done,

**Manning- **Yeah after causing a big scene, sometimes I think Ninja's may have been a better option.

**Hellboy- **what get them to dance around Nuada and Rasputin? Oh yeah _great _idea Manning.

**Angel- **Okay, well now we have a really large set of questions from a new reviewer "Sorrelshift" whose first is for Hellboy.

what do u think about ferrets? I personally love them I think they are like a cat/dog hybrid (not really) and are cute, fluffy, and fun. (they love to play with key chains)

**Hellboy-** I guess they have similar qualities to some cats, but they bite more and aren't really as loving as cats, they're a bit better than dogs though. So I suppose they'd be alright.

**Angel- **Ferret's are quite cute, it's quite rare that you hear people you know have them for pets though, it always does seem to be either cats or dogs, but I can see your point. And our next one is for Manning.

"2. Manning have u ever been attacked by one of Hellboy's cats? (if not i will send my animals to attack u)"

**Manning- **bloody fleabags, I've had a few cat scratches where those things haven't been taught how to behave.

**Angel- **You can't call a cat a "fleabag"

**Manning- **well what good are they? They get fleas, all they do is eat and sleep as well as act arrogant.

**Abe- **I think that is an unfair judgement towards cats, I get along with them fairly well

**Liz- **Yes and I think Abe has more reason to be against them than you do.

**Hellboy-** yeah besides, you probably were the reason they scratched you in the first place Manning, not that a cat scratch is gonna kill ya anytime soon.

**Manning- **well what do I know about what injections they've had?

**Hellboy- **You should, you were the one who insisted they all had all their injections on time, and arranged for the transport of them to a local vets yourself.

**Angel- **Manning really how do you ever get on with Red? He's not that bad.

**Hellboy- **Oh I dunno, depends what circumstances we're talking about here Angel *smirking*

**Manning- **Hellboy can be irritating and difficult on a good day working with him, but I guess I do owe him my life...so no he's not all that bad. He just gets on my nerves.

**Abe- **I don't think they'll ever really get along.

**Liz- **No neither do I...

**Angel- **Well we'll continue to work around that one then lol, and this next one is also for your Manning.

"3. Manning u are bald how do u feel about that? (ha ha baldy)"

**Manning-** a receding hairline does not make me bald!

**Hellboy- **seriously Clay can get you that number...

**Manning- **you see? How can I work under these conditions...Would make it more bearable if we were getting paid to do this.

**Angel-** well you're doing it for the benefit of your fans instead and those who want to know more about all of you...

**Manning- **Perfect.

**Angel- **well onto the next question, (just read this...sorry in advance Agent Manning)

4. How would all of u feel if u had to call Manning the nickname Baldy? (I would love to call him that)

**Hellboy- **I'd think it was great.

**Clay- ***grinning* well you would

**Johann- **though I 'ave disagreed vith some of Manning's methods I vouldn't call him "baldy", even if I vas requested too.

**Liz- **I'd find it a bit strange, a bit amusing but still strange.

**Abe- **Well I can't say I would call him that directly, it would remain formerly as Agent Manning.

**Angel- **when he calls you fish-stick?

**Abe- **it's a demeaning name I admit, but that is why I wouldn't return that.

**Hellboy- **no Abe, that's why you _should_ return it buddy.

_**During this time Agent Manning is sat choosing to say nothing. **_

**Angel- **Well there's clearly a bit of mixed views on this one, so now to the next question for Abe.  
"5. Abe, I heard u know some martial art moves called "way of the water" combat style from the Hellboy video game is that true? (I hope so because that is awesome because I am a fellow martial artist. I have a red/black belt one step away from black belt.(the game was good it was a little too dark in some scenes to see properly and there were not any combos but that is okay because I just randomly hit buttons anyway)"

**Abe- **yes, I am trained in that area of combat; it isn't something I use often alike how I am regarded as an exceptional marksman. Where I can avoid violence I do. But it's not always possible, so and being what I am seemed to make it easier to develop that style of combat.

**Hellboy- **well I wish you'd use it more.

**Abe- **when it's required I have done.

**Hellboy- **yeah and it works, so you really should use it.

**Angel- **I think we'd all be interested to see that...I have played the game as well which was very good ^_^ okay and next question.

" what is your favourite cat?"

**Hellboy- **The sphinx, yeah they're bald and ugly but were once worshipped as God's, so I can relate to them more than any other breed.

**Angel- **Really?

**Liz- **I knew he had a thing about Sphinx's when it came to cats but it's the only breed he doesn't seem to own.

**Hellboy- **Nah, like I said I can relate to them, but they're not the best looking cats.

**Liz- **well you can't relate to them on looks.

**Hellboy- ***putting his arm around Liz* thanks Babe.

**Angel- **thank you Red and the next question is for Hellboy again.  
"7. Hellboy have u ever given Manning a weggie if not please do so now? (Also make sure that the underwear is pulled past his head then laugh about the colour or print of it)"

**Angel- **not in here, that's not something I think we need to see.

**Hellboy- **not a chance am I touching that guys underwear, forget it pal.

**Liz- **I'm glad

**Manning- **yeah what is with all these insults tonight?

**Angel- **well the only thing I can say is that I did mention "any questions" could be asked. Though some of these are really getting random...

**Hellboy- **yeah you're telling us, we're the ones answering them.

**Angel- **lol sorry...

"8. Abe and Hellboy have u guys ever played air soft or paintball? (Please tell me u owned everyone and hit Manning 1 million times)"

**Hellboy- **well paintball would be interesting, but nah, the FBI only ever gave us real guns to play with *grinning*

**Abe- **it would be more interesting to have a more light-hearted experience with something like that.

**Hellboy- **yeah, we really need to get some paintball guns...

**Angel- **lol well while you think over that here is the next question which should have been for Abe and Belle.

"+Belle what are your favourite animals? (I am asking because I live right next to aunt I literally mean the house next door a few feet away and I love on both houses animals my brothers dog and abandoned turtles that I feed and love poor dog and turtles my dog and three fish which I love and have a big bubble shaped tank for all have adorable little whiskers and my aunts 2 dogs and one cat not her bird though he is evil and whenever he gets out flies at me screams at me at tries to bite me of course he loves everyone else...damn bird hey Hellboy do u think u could get one of your cats to eat him for me?)"

**Angel- **well Belle's answer will be kept back for obvious reasons, but Abe?

**Abe- **well as I said in a previous chapter I preferred smaller birds having experienced life both on land and in water. But my favourite is perhaps the Turtle Dove. It is a resemblance of romance, and the freedom that for so many years we didn't really have.

**Hellboy- **well you can't disagree with that one...

**Angel- **not at all...turtle doves are beautiful, especially as they're always in pairs. I love the tradition behind them...

**Abe- **it is quite a beautiful tradition yes.

**Angel- ***smiling* and now onto our next question, for everyone.

"10. Have u guys ever read the comics from? If not please read a bit now and tell me what u think there are more than 200 pages my favourite character is Richard)"

- Umm not actually sure whether this reviewer was referring to the Hellboy comics or not, and being an anonymous review I couldn't check it...

**Hellboy- **well I have read the Hellboy comics, not that they ever get the eyes right.

**Abe- **I have seen them lay around Hellboy's room but I have never really looked at them, from what I can tell their illustrations of myself are very incorrect and completely redesigned.

**Liz- **oh I have seen them, but I can't say I've ever cared for comics, though they have changed a lot of aspects when referring to us.

**Johann- **Zere vas a comic book franchise?

**Hellboy- **yeah, you know you're popular when you're featured in a comic.

**Manning- **nothing more than another nuisance to attend too, I tried numerous times to have that comic book removed from store shelves, but we found nothing that made us able to stop them distributing it.

**Hellboy- **well only so much you can do in this world wouldn't you say Manning?

**Manning- **yeah, I gave up trying to convince them you weren't real after your little stunt in the city.

**Hellboy- **hey, you assigned us too it, you can't blame us.

**Abe- **quite true...

**Angel- **Thank you everyone and now the next question...

"11. Have u ever been on sketchfu if not please make account there and add me as friend on /profile/Sorrelshift if want to find me to add as friend I even made 2 pics of u guys (Hellboy and Abe sorry everyone else i have been meaning to draw you I just take so long to draw P.S it is like paint by much more advanced and will even show u a video of how I made it u can even make art at the website instead of submitting"

**Angel- **never heard of it...sounds a bit like deviant art,

**Hellboy- **what are we talking about?

**Abe- **websites for artists I believe,

**Angel- **well Deviant art is, but I've never heard of the other one, oh well, this one is for Johann

"12. How do u feel when people call u names like gas bag if not that something else that refers to your looks?"

**Johann- **I find it very offensive, I mean vhy such a name? My looks are ones that cannot be helped...

**Hellboy- **yeah you're not the only one

**Johann- **vell it is still an offensive term Agent Hellboy.

**Hellboy- **Well I haven't called you it since...

**Liz-** no he has been well behaved.

**Johann- **it iz good to hear, though I am sure his temperament iz still questionable...

**Hellboy- **wise not to go there.

**Angel- **very and our last question tonight is for Agent Manning, which is a bit of a different way to finish with, but here we go.

13. Manning I have a MSN (Maniac Stalker nerd came up with the name myself). He well stalks me. I can beat the crap out of him whenever I catch him. Which I do. Any ideas of how to get him to stop stalking me other than beating the crap out of him or surrounding myself with friends that while warn if teacher is near and laugh at him as is beat to pulp? (if you say he might have a crush on me I will beat u to pulp unless if you are Abe and yes Hellboy thinking up the name MSN was genius and I will accept your high five even a stone one

**Hellboy- **I'd like to see you try and beat me up for saying he probably has a crush on you *grinning* and well I would high five with the stone hand, but that would knock most people over.

**Manning- **well to start with you shouldn't be beating this kid up even if he is stalking you, which if he is, you need to keep a record of the conversations you've had and any threats that have been made towards you, both verbal and physical. Then give this to an adult or teacher, whichever works best, but you will not get anywhere if you've beaten him up, because that will just give him something on his defence.

**Abe- **and as most will agree, though I'm sure Red won't, violence doesn't answer this kind of problem. In order to resolve it, you must go to someone of a higher authority...

**Manning- **exactly, and if he is still a problem then go to someone else, but never give him a reason to say something against you if he's the initial trouble-maker.

**Angel-** thank you Agent Manning, Abe and Hellboy as well, I'm afraid that's all for tonight...the questions which haven't been answered should be in the new chapter, unless there for Belle, as like I said her questions will be held back until further notice, but if you still have any for her or Myer's do keep submitting them and I will add them to her section for being answered :). Please keep reviewing it's only through that which will keep this going,

**Hellboy- **yeah and as you've seen from some of the earlier chapters we'll answer just about anything

**Angel- **yes within reason where "M" themes are concerned lol, as we have had a few, but none too bad so far, so they've all been good to answer.

**Liz- **well you'd hope that we'd have the others back soon...

**Abe- **yes hopefully so...

**Angel- **well thank you for tonight everyone, especially Manning who's taken a lot in this chapter.

**Hellboy- **well yeah, I suppose you make a point...

**Manning- **Mm, yeah if everyone will excuse me I need some coffee...

**Abe- **I'd best leave also, are you and Liz coming Red?

**Liz- **I'll come with you now Abe, I need to see the kids.

**Hellboy- **Yeah and I need something to eat.

**Angel- **it's nearly midnight...

**Hellboy- **about time for a midnight snack then.

**Clay- **he never changes

**Johann- **Ja, though zat iz vat makes him who he is.

**Hellboy- **you got that right

**Angel- ***laughing* well thank you everyone and goodnight! Xx

* * *

**So there you have it another chapter, got some new questions? Then feel free to ask :) **

**I shall be updating soon as usual, but my times for updates always relies on the reviewers questions ^_^ **

**Thankyou for reading, please review and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	13. A mixture of events and random questions

**Hi everyone, welcome to the newest chapter I hope you all enjoy :) and review please, Arigatou x  


* * *

**

**Angel- **Hi everyone :) and welcome to yet another chapter of "The FBI's best kept secret uncovered" where you can find out more about your favourite Hellboy characters. So tonight we have a new set of questions from a variety of reviewers, but still unfortunately Belle and Agent John Myer's are unquestionable for this chapter.

**Liz- **it's sad that they're still not here...

**Abe-** and quiet...

**Angel- **no that's probably because Red hasn't yet interrupted lol, but it is a shame that they're still gone :(

**Manning- **I've never known Hellboy keep quiet for this long.

**Angel- **Speaking of which where is he?

**Liz- **Oh...he took a nap earlier, and I don't think he's re-emerged yet.

**Angel- **you're joking.

**Liz- **nope, have you ever known Red pass up a chance to sleep?

**Abe- ***smiling weakly* it's a rarity that he would

**Angel- **well we can make a start but someone's gotta go and wake him up.

**Liz- **I'd best do it, I have my ways of waking him up...

**Angel- **I don't doubt it, but first we have "Forever'nAlways" whose first question is for Liz

"Liz: would you eat yourself if you were magically turned into chocolate?"

**Liz- **I have to admit that would be so tempting...but then again I don't know who'd manage it first, me or Red.

**Angel- ***laughing* I want some chocolate now...

**_Hellboy walks in looking groggy and tired. _**

**Hellboy- **What are we talking about?

**Angel- **Ah you're up...

**Hellboy- ***stretching* yep, and now I'm hungry, what's for dinner?

**Liz- **it's half one in the afternoon.

**Hellboy- **Oh god it's early.

**Abe- **its best you're up Red, we have a lot of work to do after this session.

**Hellboy- **Oh fun...well if we've got a lot of work I'm gonna need some pancakes or something...

**Angel- **well you can eat in a minute, as right now you have some reviewer's questions to answer.

**Hellboy- **okay but we're gonna have the kids in with us as they're up.

**Angel- **I don't think any of us mind that.

**Abe- ***smiling* not at all.

**_Cedric and Aurora are brought in, Cedric being sat on Liz's lap, and Aurora curled up in Red's arms... _**

**Hellboy- **Right so where are we?

**Angel- **we have a question from "Forever'nAlways" for you...

"Oh, HB: do you watch wrestling? And if you do what kind?"

**Hellboy- **sure I'm just like any typical guy you know, I enjoy watching a bit of wrestling, mainly WWE, they've got some good wrestlers on there.

**Angel- **do you have a favourite wrestler?

**Hellboy- **Yeah Hulk Hogan was a good wrestler, now he knows how to fight.

**Abe- **I don't quite understand the appeal in wrestling.

**Hellboy- **Not until I get you to watch it you won't.

**Angel- **I'm also not keen, but I have to admit from what I have seen of it through friends I didn't mind the Undertaker.

**Hellboy- **Yeah now you're talking,

**Liz- **Oh Red...

**Cedric- ***giggling lightly*

**Hellboy- **yeah don't worry kid we're gonna get you into wrestling soon *grinning*

**Angel- **that should be interesting, we'll have you trying to get the children into wrestling, Liz the importance of family, Abe the knowledge of books and Belle Disney. Yeah they're going to have very varied tastes *laughing*

**Liz- ***also laughing* that sounds about right.

**Abe- **Yes I don't think I could disagree.

**Angel- **and now onto our next set of questions from "Kiimm" starting with one for Abe...

"1) how are you coping with Belle's disappearance...? What are your feelings at the moment?"

**Abe- ***sighing* it's not easy; it's hard to keep focus on everything and just know exactly what to do. Every moment she's not here worries me even more...it's so indescribable how worried and concerned I really am...

**Hellboy- **Don't worry, we'll have her back soon...

**Angel- **yeah I think everyone is missing her...

**Liz- **well if it wasn't for her the children may not be with us now either *grimacing at the thought*, it's just awful we couldn't get back in time...

**Abe- **but we will find her...

**Angel- **I don't think anyone would think any differently on that...and this next one is for you as well Abe...

"2) Have you and Belle ever been out on a proper date? If not where will u take her and when will u take her? (Don't worry we can keep a secret ;)"

**Abe- **I have taken her out yes, though I would like to take her out for an evening and make a proper date of it, but naturally because of appearances I would have to plan any dinner arrangements and such carefully.

**Angel- **well I think that whatever you planned for her it would no doubt be both special and romantic.

**Abe- **I do try my best for her; I just wish she were here.

**Hellboy- **If I have anything to do with it, she'll be back by the time we do the next session.

**Angel- **hopefully so, as for Myer's he should be definitely back in the next session. But now we have a question for Hellboy and Liz.

3) Do you ever want any more children? Or is two enough? (Hellboy & Liz)

**Liz- ***smiling as Cedric sits up in her lap* I would like more children, but for now I think these two are enough until at least all this danger is out of the way. But I would definitely like more children.

**Hellboy- **yeah I gotta admit even though they wake me up in the middle of the night it's worth it just to see them smile and just you know feel like Father must have felt as I was growing up. *Aurora playing with his stone hand carefully* So yeah I would like more, because I think we're strong enough not just as a team but now as parents, well as a family.

**_The group exchange smiles_**

**Abe- **they are wonderful little ones.

**Angel- **Definitely, well thank you "Kiimm" and now we've come to "Kali Yugah"

**"**ok ok just to say to hellboy thanks for the kitten. My brat of a brother has called her raptor for some strange reason.

**Hellboy- **Hey no worries, glad he likes the kitten, and I hope he takes good care of her.

**Angel- **I'm sure he will and now onto their question for you Hellboy as Myer's isn't here to answer the other question, but he will do once he's returned.

"3. Hellboy what would you do if you got sent in to a fanfiction with the transformers? Hehe gotta love transformers."

**Hellboy- **what that car movie? I'd probably have a bit of fun with it, being able to try out some of the cars...

**Angel- **I would love to ride in Bumblebee's car, now that is a nice car ^_^

**Hellboy- **Nah gotta have something bigger

**Angel- **well you can't get much more flashy :) hehe

**Hellboy- **so yeah I wouldn't mind it, it would be something different than your average monsters...

**Abe- **well it would certainly be different.

**Angel- **thank you Red, and now we move on to our next reviewer, "Gemaster", who has a few questions for everyone, starting with Hellboy.

"1 Hellboy, what was the funniest birthday card you ever got?"

**Hellboy- **probably this one that had a cat looking seriously *glancing at the children*...angry...and a dog that said "what could be more exciting than a birthday party?" and the cats there like "some yarn...a squeaky toy...an all day nap." Now you see I can relate to that, I'd be quite happy with a plate of pancakes, an all day nap and a bit of relaxation...maybe some _fun _*grinning*

**Liz- **you can tell he's easily pleased

**Angel- **oh yes *laughing* well thank you Red and now we have a question for Abe.

"2 Abe, Do you play an instrument?"

**Abe- **I can play piano at an intermediate level yes.

**Hellboy-** when did you learn to play the piano? I never heard it

**Abe- **well when I'm always listening to music you possibly wouldn't have noticed the difference. Though you see, the professor had a lot of items in storage for a while, and when he was having some transferred to a different area the piano was brought into the library for a few weeks. So he taught me a small amount, but with webbed hands it's naturally quite difficult to play.

**Angel- **it's good that you've tried it though

**Liz- **I remember when he taught you, it was one of the times when I was at the bureau, Professor Broom offered to teach me a little, but at the time I was too frightened to do anything, for fear of having an episode...

**Hellboy- **yeah but you're alright now babe, you wouldn't have an episode...

**Liz- **not unless my emotions ran high, no...As that makes it harder to control.

**Angel- **I can imagine, well thank you Abe, and now we have two questions for Manning.

"3 Manning, What's your favourite way to relax? And have you ever tried to build a house of cards?"

**Manning- **my favourite way to relax is to have a bit of peace and enjoy a good cigar with some whisky.

**Hellboy- **you got the slippers as well? *smirking*

**Manning- **...yes...I like to relax in style

**Hellboy- **oh yeah, real class.

**Angel- ***smiling* well that's pretty light for you two.

**Liz- **it's not very often they show any signs of getting along.

**Angel- **Well I'm sure if it came down to it they don't mind each other really...and now we have a question for Johann.

"5 Johann, Have you ever pranked anyone?"

**Johann- **Ja, ven I vas a lot younger and just starting out in ze FBI, myself and my comrades vere known to pull a couple of pranks on our superiors.

**Hellboy- **no doubt amateur work...

**Johann- **Not at all Agent Hellboy, ve used to do many tricks and vere never caught out...

**Hellboy- **yeah though your all "mature and superior" yourself.

**Johann- **I could probably still show give you some tips I am quite sure...

**Hellboy- **Sure...

**Angel- **lol and now our next one is for Liz.

"6 Liz, do you have a favourite super hero?"

**Liz- **I don't really have one, I was never really into fictional super heroes, it wasn't something I grew up with.

**Angel- **thank you Liz and now onto the next question which is for Abe.

"7 Abe, What's the best joke you've ever heard?"

**Abe- **well there was one which the Professor told me he'd heard which reminded him of a real encounter he'd had.

**Hellboy- **knowing Father this should be good

**Abe- **Well it was –if I remember rightly... "A scientist and a philosopher were being chased by a hungry lion. The scientist made some quick calculations; he said "_it's no good trying to outrun it, its catching up_".

The philosopher kept a little ahead and replied "_I am not trying to outrun the lion; I am trying to outrun you!_"

**Hellboy- **yep sounds about right.

**Manning- **well he's right how people used to think his ideas were a bit unusual, so I wouldn't doubt that happened to him at some point...but a lion?

**Abe- **I was asked for the best joke I heard, and that is one of the few that did make me smile.

**Angel- **it was pretty good, and finally...well this one's for me lol...

"Angel, What's your favourite video game?"

**Angel- **oh that's such a hard question as I've really enjoyed a few video games. I guess currently my favourite would be Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn for the Nintendo Wii, but I also did really enjoy "Hellboy the Science of Evil" for the Xbox 360 :)

**Hellboy- **well you've got taste I'll give ya that *grinning*

**Angel- **thanks Red, and now onto our last reviewer "Angel Protectress" who has a couple of questions.

"I have a question for HB, Liz, Abe, Belle, Manning, Angel, and anyone else who wants to answer: What are your favourite flowers?"

**Hellboy- **well you can count me up cause I don't do flowers...

**Angel- **well I'm sure Belle will be interested to answer that when she gets back.

**Liz- **well you can't say you know nothing about flowers HB, because you know my favourites are red roses.

**Hellboy- **well yeah but that's your favourite and I have to know that...

**Angel- **Fair point, well my favourites are Cherry Blossoms :) that and I do like white roses.

**Abe- **very pure, I suppose of all the flowers that I've seen I do quite admire Gardenia, they're beautiful flowers, pure, and represent secret love...

**Angel- **you know Bluebells would be so befitting to you and Belle?

**Abe- ***smiling* quite true, I'd never realised that before...it is quite perfect...

**Dale- **you can't go wrong really,

**Hellboy- **yeah he's right, at least you know what to buy her as your next gift *smirking*

**Angel- **what about you Manning, Clay, Johann? Any favourite flowers?

**Johann- **Schmetterlingsgardenie

**Hellboy- **come again?

**Abe- **it's a German originated white flower, otherwise known as the "flower of love" or the Milkwood Pinwheel Flower.

**Johann- **Ja, it vas ze flower zat my love adored, and every time I see it, I think of her...

**Manning- **well I'm not really into flowers, so I can't answer that one

**Angel-** okay and Agent Clay?

**Clay- **Since I was retired early from my work, I was out as much as I could manage with my wife, and I watched her do a lot of gardening while I was recovering...I guess you could say it helped when trying to put all the help from the physiotherapist in actual use. My favourite flowers were just simply so, because they reminded of my wife as she tended them...so my favourites are lilies.

**Angel- **well thank you everyone and now for our final question

"And, what's your favourite type of mythical creature?"

**Hellboy- **well me and Abe are probably already classed as "mythical", but hey I gotta go with Dragons if any, I mean their fire-breathing is awesome, though a pain when you're actually fighting the massive ones.

**Angel- **lol I can imagine, it's got to be a unicorn for me, I've always loved them...

**Abe- **of all the mythical creatures I find Centaurs the most intriguing, as they're intelligent and always showed strong links to astronomy...but with the missions we've been on, I don't think you can class all creatures as mythical...

**Hellboy- **too right,

**Liz- **unicorn's I find are quite proud creatures and my personal favourites too. Though I think it's because I always dreamed of a fairytale childhood...

**Angel- **they are very fairytale like really :) but I do adore them. What about you guys Clay, Dale, Manning, Johann?

**Clay- **Sphinx's are proud creatures, and one of the only ones that I still think are mythical as their not one we've come across

**Abe- **no we haven't.

**Johann- **ah you prefer ze things vhich remain unknown

**Clay- **definitely in my experiences...

**Johann- **vell one vhich I have experienced vas ze phoenix, vhich vas at ze time being reborn.

**Hellboy- **oh fun for you...

**Abe- **they supposedly have healing tears,

**Angel- **yes that's been used a lot in some forms of fiction novels too when looking at fantasy and mythology. So what about you Manning? You must have a favourite mythical creature? And Dale

**Dale- **well since I've known Belle you kind of admire the unexpected, but I guess my favourite animal that's mythical is the dragon as well as Red.

**Hellboy- **good choice.

**Manning- **After my years in the job, I agree with Clay I'd rather not know about myths and legends, cause it's often regrettably real.

**Angel- **you've never had a favourite mythical creature?

**Manning- **well when I was a kid maybe...

**Hellboy- **yeah all those years ago...

**Manning- **you know you-

**Hellboy- **hey, remember the kids are here, you can't say anything bad in front of them.

**Liz- **You have it well worked out, but I have to admit you've been very good with your language in front of them.

**Hellboy- **of course, *grinning*

**Abe- **well with a little nudge in the right direction occasionally

**Angel- **well that's all from us for tonight, I hope you've enjoyed the new chapter and please review with your new questions. So thanks everyone for tonight

**Hellboy- **no worries, right well we've got some searching to do, and I need some pancakes before we do it

**Liz- **now that doesn't surprise me...

**Abe- **no me neither...

**Angel- **well thank you again everyone, and until next time where you may see Belle and Myer's returns...

**Abe- **hopefully so...

**_The group leave the room, with Abe taking Aurora in his arms as Hellboy heads towards the kitchen... _**

* * *

**So keep the questions coming and we shall answer them, ^_^ but remember some of the random questions can be a lot harder to answer for us, so try and keep them fairly relevant to Hellboy lol. **

**Thankyou for reading, please review and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	14. Belle's return

**Hi everyone and welcome to chapter 14 which should be a good one tonight... **

**Hellboy- so this is the authors note huh? **

**Angel- Red? What are you doing here?**

**Hellboy- I thought I'd come and see what you do before we start the chapter...**

**Angel- well I introduce it **

**Hellboy- You do that in the interview though... **

**Angel- I know, but it feels more courteous to say hi first, and then introduce the chapter. **

**Hellboy- Hi, there we go you got me as well this time  
**

**Angel- Okay, back in the interview room... **

**Hellboy- Alright, though you come in late and you'll miss the cake we have in here... **

**Angel- Lol, right I'm coming... **

**_Red leaves the room _**

**Well enjoy and review! lol x  


* * *

****Angel- **Good evening ladies and gentlemen (thought I'd make it a little more formal tonight lol) and welcome to Chapter Fourteen of "The FBI's Best Kept Secret Uncovered" which should prove to be a special chapter.

**Hellboy- ***grinning* should be a good night...

**Angel- **well you already made your introduction in the Author's note...

**Hellboy- **hey I wanted to see what the room was like...I mean the Author's note always sounds so exclusive...and I gotta admit the big flat widescreen TV in there is a bonus, not that I know why we can't have that in here.

**Belle- ***smiling* not a lot's changed since I've been gone has it?

**Angel- **well you heard it from Belle herself, yes she is now back and as she's about to find out has a lot of questions from reviewers which have been kept back for her. But I think everyone's simply glad that she has returned.

**Abe- **most definitely...*holding her hand*

**Belle- ***blushing*

**Angel- **now even though your all no doubt tired and weary tonight as am I lol, we have a long chapter ahead of us...and tonight we'll be starting with "LadyAquanine73551" whom I owe an apology too *sheepish smile* as I forgot to copy her questions by mistake to the last chapter, so they were unanswered...so I'm really sorry! But anyway here are your questions which everyone can now answer tonight as we also have Myer's back.

**Myers- ***smiling* evening...

**Hellboy-** Good to have ya back kid...

**Angel- **right so onto the questions...

"LadyAquanine74551 - Liz: Since you share a bed with Red, does he snore at night? (I can't ask HB this question b/c, how would he know when he's asleep?)"

**Liz- **Yes he does...not as bad as he used to, having the kids seems to have made him a lighter sleeper, so if he snores now, he seems to disturb himself quicker than me. But before he could keep me up a while with his snoring...

**Hellboy- **well it could be worse

**Liz- **how?

**Hellboy- **I could be some lazy underachiever.

**Abe- **perhaps wise to say no more Red

**Liz-** Quite...

**Hellboy- **what?

**Manning – **well you are stupidly reckless.

**Hellboy- ***folding his arms* name fifty times and I'll agree...

**Manning- **well the hole in the ceiling is one...

**Angel- **which you still haven't fixed...

**Hellboy- **that is not my fault, that reviewer wanted Manning to scream and he was being stubborn...

**Manning- **so of course it's my fault?

**Hellboy- **thank you

**Angel- **Okay you too...

**Hellboy- **well anyway that's only one.

**Liz- **how about when you got in the way of one of my fiery blasts just to get out in public?

**Belle- ***smiling* oh dear...

**Angel- **lol we'll leave you alone Red,

**Hellboy- ***grinning* thanks

**Angel- **well except for this question lol

"And Red, I know you work out, so do you have a special weight room in that old bureau of yours? And do the others join in to work out?"

**Hellboy- **yeah I have a weight lifting room, it's pretty great for training and working on my muscles, and yeah Liz might join me occasionally but hers is more for cardio.

**Angel- **I could imagine you enjoying having your own weight room, though I'm surprised Abe doesn't join you...

**Hellboy- **nah he gets all his muscle workouts and strong abs through swimming mainly

**Abe- **when you spend most of your time in water it does develop your body...

**Angel- **as most have seen lol, but in any case swimming is very good for exercise (my personal favourite) and now we have a question for you Abe,

"Abe, since you are very close to Belle, if there's a time when she's got a song stuck in her head, can you hear it too?"

**Abe- **I think it's quite possibly on my part as much as it is Belle's we both have moments where we have particular music repeating itself over in our minds, then when I tune in with Belle I tend to hear the same when it's me, and vice versa.

**Belle- **yes, it's not too hard when we talk a lot via our telepathy, so it's sometimes pretty easy to see what's on the surface of the mind as when you have a song in your mind it is prominent in your mind.

**Abe- **most definitely...

**Hellboy- **so what's yours Abe? A mixture of Mozart and Barry Manilow or love songs...?

**Abe- ***smiling* ah, yes...

**Angel- **so what about Belle? What kind of music have you heard in her mind?

**Abe- **a variation, she is quite fond of a lot of music I've found, though I've heard a lot of classical which is very easy to pick up on when you've listened to it numerous times, but she does listen to some very pleasant music.

**Angel- **I think you're just glad to have her back

**Abe- **very much so, I've missed her dearly.

**Angel- **well now our next one is for Belle which has been your first in a while but certainly won't be your last tonight.

**Belle- **I wondered if I may have a few *laughing*

**Angel- **"Hey Belle, glad you're back :) I got a little worried when u weren't there last time. I have to ask, if Fentran was launched into the sun, would you be the happiest person alive? (besides Red)"

**Belle-** thank you, I am glad to be home, and well I think in the end that would have been a little more pleasant than what he ended up having to endure...

**Hellboy- **yeah though you couldn't do much else for him...and besides he did deserve it.

**Belle- **well he did deserve to be brought to justice for all he'd done, it was one of the most difficult fights I've ever encountered...

**Angel- **but as such I have a surprise for the next chapter which will be mentioned at the end...but now Belle we have another question for you, which I doubt you'll mind answering...

"Belle: How does it feel to be a bridesmaid at Liz's wedding? Are you excited?"

**Belle- ***smiling* well I am very excited, I'm honoured to be a bridesmaid, it's going to be such an incredible day, everything I know will just be perfection and I think it will be truly amazing.

**Liz- **well you've been the one helping me plan it.

**Belle- **of course, *laughing* I think, well I'm certain it will be a wonderful day and that the after party will be just as wonderful.

**Hellboy- **yeah with my drinks menu planned it will be.

**Liz- **you're not getting drunk

**Hellboy- **I never said I would babe, I can handle my drink...

_**Everyone glances to Hellboy... **_

**Hellboy- **well...I can handle the cans while I'm drinking them.

**Abe- **it'll be fine Liz

**Liz- **yes I'll be watching him...

**Hellboy- **ah don't worry babe, I'll give you a wedding to remember

**Liz- **that I don't doubt *resting back in his arms*

**Angel- **lol thank you Belle and everyone else who joined in, and now back to Red, we have another question which is also for Liz.

"Hellboy: With your high metabolism, does that make your body temperature higher than most people? I'll have to ask you, Liz, the same question, since you're quite literally close to Hellboy a lot of the time. And if it's true, what is your body temp?"

**Hellboy- **yeah, that and being fireproof helps, so you know, I am a lot warmer I'm told, than most people.

**Liz- **yes he is, when your asleep with him, he's very warm to curl up beside, but of course as you said with me being close to him a lot and my natural element being fire yes I do have a higher body temperature than normal myself.

**Angel- **thank you both of you, and we have another one for you Liz which was something I was curious about as well...  
"Liz: Is it true that Red smells like roasted peanuts? I heard somewhere that he naturally smells like that."

**Liz- **yes he does actually, but it's that subtle fragrance about him, and mixed with his warm body temperature, he's so nice to be around,

**Hellboy- **well yeah, and with Liz it's always a case of being very careful with her, as to me she is incredibly delicate and I just feel a need to treat her with protectiveness and care...

**Liz- **oh Red...

**Hellboy- ***smiling as he kisses her*

**Angel- **Aww

**Belle- **it is so sweet, they have their moments.

**Hellboy-** yeah, I would say Abe's probably the same wouldn't you agree buddy? When you just want to be so careful with Belle?

**Abe- **yes even though I don't quite have the same strength or build as Red, I do feel a need to be careful with her, its natural really...but still ever so perfect...and in answer to the following question yes I do like dolphins they're intelligent and gentle creatures...I can sense thoughts from them, and it is slightly easier compared to humans, but I am more adapted to sensing human thoughts I must admit.

**Angel- **oh well thank you lol, clairvoyance must be quite helpful at times, though I'm sure it does have its moments, and for those of you that aren't psychic here was his question...

"Abe: Do you like dolphins? (I love dolphins, they're my fave animals). Can you sense thoughts from them?"

And now onto one for Belle.

"What kind of dancing do you know? With your background, I would think your parents would have had you educated in a lot of different kinds of dances."

**Belle- **very much so, I had three different dance teachers growing up, all teaching me various forms of dancing...the main ones that I learnt being Ballroom, and Latin American dancing. I've also done a fair amount of Lyrical dancing, which was all strongly taught.

**Angel- **I can imagine, I think most would expect you to have some experience in various talents such as dancing.

**Belle- **yes, my parents were quite keen on me learning to dance from a young age, I think one of the first that I did was tap dance for a little while when I was only about three or four, but that was never an area I continued far with.

**Abe- **well I have already had the pleasure of seeing what a graceful dancer you are...

**Belle- **well on Liz and Red's wedding we'll be able to dance for the after party. Speaking of which Red should be as well with Liz.

**Hellboy- **Heh. Yeah lets save that for another conversation...

**Angel- ***laughing* well now we're onto our next reviewer "Sorrelshift" who had a couple of questions kept back that were for Belle.

" have u ever tried to control someone or something by controlling the water inside of them like on Avatar the last airbender? Maybe help Abe by bending water to his gills which would be so romantic and sweet 3(hm! u could also kill someone by drowning them with water)"

**Belle- **I cannot control water within someone, well I do not know as I've never tried and I don't think it's something I would like too. I can draw water from anything such as rain, rivers, or any pool of water. It's quite easy for me to control it like that now, and well I don't think it would be impossible for me to control the water in such a way that it kept Abe breathing better out of water, but I do agree it would be sweet.

**Angel- **well I think we all reckon that

**Belle- **though I wouldn't control my water in a way that would kill someone, it's not something I could ever do...

**Abe- **though it's intriguing the thought of water passing through my gills allowing me to breathe through your control of it.

**Belle- **yes...it would...

**Angel- **and here is the next question for both Abe and Belle-  
"2. Okay Abe and you too Belle to help make sure you two get more in love (hopefully get married will you?) can I see a kiss from the two of you?"

**Abe- ***kisses Belle softly and wraps her in his arms*

**Belle- ***blushing deeply into the kiss*

**Hellboy- **finally...

**Angel- **it is just so cute.

**Belle- **well...um...with marriage, I would quite adore the idea, though as I've said before that would be up to Abe...

**Abe- ***holding her close to him* I'm so glad you're home...and as for marriage, well I certainly wouldn't overlook that...I'm sure with wedding preparations continuing it will be on both of our minds...

**Angel- **how adorable...I'm sure that would be very sweet as well...and now we have the next one from "Sorrelshift"

If you had to vote for someone who was hot, one guy vote one girl can't vote for self if everyone voted who would win one guy winner one girl winner (please be Abe please be Abe *fingers crossed* Manning please get zero not sure who will win for girls Belle or Liz only vote between the group of u I don't want any votes of Paris Hilton from you Myers!

**Belle- ***laughing* what have I been missing...

**Angel- **Now I liked the sound of this one, though as there's only Liz and Belle to vote, I'll join in to simply vote on the guys and we'll also have in Glenna for this one *brings Glenna into the room*. Yes random, but there we go, okay so all the guys go out first.

_**All the men step out of the room. **_

Okay so who are we saying?

**Belle- ***smiling* Abe, most definitely.

**Angel- **I have to agree, as funny and charming as Red is, Abe is quite my favourite and definitely very nice hehe...what about you Liz? (not that I need to ask)

**Liz- **of course Hellboy, I don't think I'd be forgiven if it wasn't and he does have a nice physique.

**Angel- **good choice of wording there...and Glenna...? I know it's a weird question but which would you say you preferred?

**Glenna- **well I'm not too sure how Harold would see it...

**Angel- **it's just which one of the guys you prefer? Hellboy, Abe, Agent John Myers, Agent Manning, Johann Krauss, Dale or Agent Clay...

**Glenna- **well for me personally it would be someone more maturing so I suppose of all the Agents I've seen with Belle, quite possibly Agent Clay...

**Liz- **Oh really now?

**Belle- ***laughing* Father would find that quite interesting I'm sure...

**Glenna- **well I was brought into this, and I wouldn't mention it to him dear.

**Angel- **okay now all the girls out while I ask the men...

_**The men return and the ladies go out. **_

Okay, so who are we saying?

**Hellboy-** Liz of course, I mean she's my fiancée, the mother of my kids and she's just had me head over heels for her since we met.

**Angel- **I thought as much and Abe?

**Abe- ***smiling* for some of us I think it's quite clear, though there's always something new here...Belle would be my choice naturally, I've always found her to be very beautiful

**Hellboy- **probably a good thing they did us all separately eh Brother Blue?

**Angel- **lol well onto the others, so Dale, Agent Clay, Agent Myers, Agent Manning, Johann

**Dale- **Belle

**Angel- **as I thought hehe

**Agent Myers- **well I'd have to say Liz I think because she was someone I did bond with in my short time at the bureau for the paranormal research and defence, and she does have quite a soft side...

**Hellboy- **yeah, don't get too carried away...

**Manning- **well I'm gonna have to go on personality here, and I think it would be more Belle as she has been the most manageable of the two whenever it's come to missions and the most complying...

**Dale- **For what she's been through I think she's definitely an inspiration, but then again from what I do know of Liz they both are...

**Abe- **yes, Liz has certainly had a very difficult struggle over the years with her abilities, but she has overcome it and found how to make it into her strengths rather than her weaknesses. Belle also has had an emotional journey, but she too has often done many selfless things to help others, it's one of the reasons why I love her so dearly she's so gentle...

**Johann- **Agent Lucivia iz undoubtedly a very unique young lady, despite her difficulties she often takes it in her stride I 'ave noticed. It iz quite intriguing, but she has certainly come out of ze experiences strong and I zink she vill continue to do so...

**Angel- **so Belle?

**Johann- **Ja, I can relate to her in some vays, it iz difficult because she and Liz both have very positive personalities, and I have vorked vith both...

**Angel- **well thank you and Agent Clay?

**Clay- **I'm not sure to be honest, I've worked pretty closely with both of them, and they have always been good to work with, it's hard to decide who I prefer, so I'm neutral on this one.

**Angel- **lol right okay, well I think we have enough on both sides for those who've won, so if we bring back in Belle and Liz now...

_**Everyone comes back in... **_

Okay, so after a quick working out of whose won which section, for the "hottest guy" it was Abe...

**Belle- ***putting her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder...*

**Hellboy- **Good on ya buddy *grinning* all that swimming must pay off then

**Abe- **perhaps so, *smiling*

**Angel- **lol well the other result for the "Hottest girl" was close, but the winner of that one was Belle

**Belle- **really?

**Angel- **that was the result

**Belle- **well then thank you? Hehe that's sweet in a way...

**Angel- **lol and now we do have another question for you Belle...

"Abe + Belle- what are your favourite animals? (I am asking because I live right next to aunt I literally mean the house next door a few feet away and I love on both houses animals my brothers dog and abandoned turtles that I feed and love poor dog and turtles my dog and three fish which I love and have a big bubble shaped tank for all have adorable little whiskers and my aunts 2 dogs and one cat not her bird though he is evil and whenever he gets out flies at me screams at me at tries to bite me of course he loves everyone else...damn bird hey Hellboy do u think u could get one of your cats to eat him for me?)"

Now Abe's already answered this one so it's just for Belle here.

**Belle- **my favourite? Hmm, it's difficult, but I do love cats I have to admit, though I do love dogs as well hehe, as I said though my first pet was a cat so I've always been fond of them.

**Hellboy- **yeah she has class

**Belle- ***smiling radiantly*

**Angel- **lol and here's another one for you Belle off "Forever'nAlways" who has a couple of random ones now lol.

"Belle: what are your thoughts on applesauce?"

**Belle- **I think it's a good condiment? A little sweet but still, I see some of the more unique questions are still around.

**Angel- **yes, just wait until you see the next one from "Forever'nAlways"...

"Everyone: this is kind of awkward, but I want to know who's a virgin and who's not *pervish grin*"

Lol its times like this I think this Fanfic should really be an "M" rated lol, okay everyone?

**Hellboy- **well if me and Liz aren't we know something's wrong.

**Liz- ***laughing* you had to do it didn't you?

**Hellboy- **of course, though if anyone asks me how it happens, I am not responsible for my answers...

**Abe- **not really something you needed to warn us of...

**Manning- **sometimes I wonder whether it's legal to do all this...

**Angel- **exposing the "FBI's best kept secret"? Well seen as they are normal people I would say so...besides I didn't come up with these questions...

**Manning- **well I'm certainly not...

**Hellboy- **really?

**Angel- **I really wouldn't go there Red...

**Hellboy- **yeah you're probably right.

**Liz- **I'm glad you agreed to that.

**Belle- **that's immensely personal really.

**Clay- **I can see Belle's point with that, it is though I'm married so that's self answering for this one.

**Dale- **well I'm not...

**Belle- **honestly? *in clear surprise*

**Dale- **I wouldn't ask

**Abe- **it is a personal subject though Belle is my first relationship so as such I am, though I do not know how we came to this question

**Angel- **I haven't questioned it lol...didn't think it was a good idea too as we have had a fair share of random questions, so how about you Johann? Agent Myer's...?

**Johann- **vell I am not either, though zat vas back before ze incident at ze séance in 2002...

**Myer's- **and I'd rather not discuss that in front of my superiors,

**Angel- **well fair enough...and now after that awkward question lol, onto our next reviewer tonight we have "Kali Yugah" who has a couple of questions, the first being for Belle...

"Belle have you ever had a guy before Blue and if so tell us what he was like and why you broke up."

**Belle- **well before Abe there was only really Dale, I had many young men that I met who showed interest, but they didn't have a lot in common with me...with Dale we got on well from the start and were seeing each other for a little while. But things just didn't feel like they could last under the straining problems with my family.

**Dale- **yes it was very short-lived...

**Belle-** but we have remained close

**Dale- **well yes...

**Angel- **I think it's good that you're still friends, it's near enough unheard of now, so that is good, and now our next one which is for Agent Myer's...

"Myers what was your first thoughts when you saw hellboy?"

**Myer's- **I was shocked, it just seemed like one of those things which you didn't think could ever be real. I knew the FBI had some secrets, but I never had any idea that it was to that extent.

**Hellboy- **yeah the FBI are good like that, they never train you for meeting people like us, but hey where else are ya gonna get experience like ya get it with us?

**Myer's- **well it certainly was an experience Red...and one I'm glad I was given the chance to do...

**Liz- **well you convinced me to leave the mental hospital and gave me a bit of confidence, so I have you to thank for that...

**Myer's- **it wasn't a problem Liz...

**Angel- **and now we have two from "Angel Protectress"which again are for Belle and Myer's actually...  
"I have a question for HB, Liz, Abe, Belle, Manning, Angel, and anyone else who wants to answer: What are your favourite flowers?

And, what's your favourite type of mythical creature?"

**Belle- **well my favourite flowers are stargazer lilies but I do love roses, gardenia also remind me of roses, they are very delicate in white...

**Angel- **trust you to choose Gardenia as well as Abe

**Abe- **it looks like another thing we share thoughts on...

**Hellboy- **I don't know how you two managed to wait four months before you got together...

**Liz- **not if you count New Years Eve...

**Belle- **we did have feelings for each other from around that point at New Year, but after all that happened we never got any time to talk about it...until the engagement party that is. But going back to what I was asked, my favourite mythical creature would be a mermaid...

**Angel- **lol interesting and John what about you?

**Myer's- **well my favourite flowers are probably wild-flowers as there are many variations of them, and mythical creature...it would have to be centaurs, I always did like mythical creatures where it was two merged into one. I always found it interesting as a child.

**Angel- **thank you for your answers...and next tonight we have "Kiimm" with a question for the girls...

"All girls- finish this sentence :) 'I like my men how I like my ...'? ;)

**Angel- **now I have to say I like this one lol should be a bit of fun. For me it would have to be "I like my men how I like my films, romantic and heartfelt, with a happy ending, (with a cute male lead naturally)" hehe

**Hellboy- **somehow that's probably not hard to believe

**Liz- **This is quite a good "I like my men how I like my coffee, strong and dark,'

**Hellboy- **I'm all yours babe,

**Liz- ***laughing as she kisses him* that's a good thing then...

**Angel- **and Belle...?

**Belle- **hmm for me it would be "I like my men how I like my books, romantic and enchanting..."

**Abe- **perfectly suited to you my darling...

**Angel- **and now onto our last reviewer tonight we have "Iz the Shadow Pirate"

"1. Is it true that your glass dome allows you to see in all directions, similar to an insect?"

**Johann- **Ja, it does enable me full vision of everything around me...vhich iz sometimes quite a useful thing to have...

**Angel- **I'd find that a little strange really myself, but I suppose it's something you've had to adjust too...

**Johann- **Ja definitely...

**Angel- **and now onto the next question for Johann,

"2. When you had your accident in 2002, you were outside of your body when it was destroyed. Did you feel any kind of pain when that happened?"

**Johann- **no, it vas a strange feeling, but I vas in no pain, it vas more shock zen anything else seeing everyone lose their lives before me...it was difficult to experience,

**Belle- **that's so sad

**Johann- **do not vorry Agent Lucivia, it iz something I simply don't reflect on too much...

**Angel- **and now onto our final question for Red...

"Oh, and for HB: What are your thoughts on the band Guns N' Roses? I can play you a sample if you're not familiar with their work."

**Hellboy- **yeah I've never heard of them, so you'd probably have too

**Angel- **well that was simple lol, anyway we are now at the end of our newest chapter and it has been a great one with the full cast back again

**Belle- **it's been great to be back *smiling*

**Hellboy- **yeah you've been missed by all of us, but I think one persons got the main say on that.

**Abe- ***holding Belle in his arms*

**Angel- **well before we go tonight, for the next chapter if you have any questions for Harold he will be present for a one-off to answer anything you have to ask for him...and as always the rest of us will be there too, so until then, please review with your questions I hope you enjoyed and goodnight!

**Belle- **I think it really is a case of goodnight tonight, I'm very weary

**Abe- **I think we all are...

**Hellboy- **well it's not exactly been a chilled day other than getting back, so I think I need to sleep for maybe three weeks?

**Liz- **you can dream Red,

**Hellboy- **oh don't worry babe I will be, though I have my dreams right next to me...

**Liz- ***smiling* I love you

**Hellboy- **I love you too babe

**Belle- ***walking out hand in hand with Abe*

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed tonight's chapter, as always please review, leave your questions and we'll answer them :) **

**Thankyou for reading, I will update soon and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	15. Debates and Fixing the Ceiling

**Hi everyone, I hope your all okay, I'm sorry for the delayed update...but I've had an audition to prepare for as well as a**

**show that we have in two weeks today :S and so many rehearsals and such it's all been very tiring. But I'm here now with the new update,**

** So please enjoy and review thankyou!

* * *

**_**Everyone is sat watching as Hellboy leans against a ladder watching Manning on the top, filling in the hole on the ceiling and grumbling...**_

**Manning- **remind me why _I _have to fill it?

**Hellboy- **You were the one that wouldn't scream, you're lucky I'm holding the ladder for you...by the way you missed a spot...*grinning*

**Manning- **You'll be wearing this filler if you don't lay off...

**Hellboy- ***shrugs* you asked...not me...besides how the hell am I supposed to do it with my bad shoulder?

**Angel- **well at least it's getting fixed, *sitting back and watching*

**Abe- **it wasn't really wise to shoot the ceiling

**Hellboy- **well I got a result

**Angel-** well while they finish off, let's start...so welcome everyone, to chapter fifteen of "The FBI's Best Kept Secret Uncovered." I hope your all well and having a good week, and that your injuries are a little better.

**Abe- **they're quite bearable

**Belle- **Yes it is for me as well, though no one will let me lift or do much that's considered strenuous, so that's quite possibly why I'm in little pain...

**Abe- **which I'm glad of *kissing her lightly on the forehead*

**Liz- **you two are such hopeless romantics, it's sweet

**Angel- **I agree, now, after tonight's chapter –as there's so much going on, I don't plan to update to Halloween-. But I have a reason for this, because for Halloween, I'm going to hand over the role of host to one of the other cast for the night, and I'd like my reviewers to decide who.

**Hellboy- **Oh that'd be a fun night, if I'm host free beer all night as much as you can drink!

**Belle- **oh dear...

**Angel- **that's not what I had in mind Red...but anyway, you can choose whoever you like to host, whether it be Hellboy, Abe, Liz, Belle, Johann, Manning, Myers, whichever review and let me know :) and the character with the highest amount will get to host the Halloween special ^_^ But anyway I'll tell you a little more about that at the end, so tonight we're starting off with "Angel Protectress"

"I have a question for Hellboy... or maybe I should ask Liz this since she'd probably know better... Well whichever can answer it: Do you talk in your sleep? If so, what do you say?"

**Liz- **yes he does talk in his sleep...

**Hellboy- **Do I?

**Liz- **Yes...

**Angel- **so what does he talk about?

**Liz- **food mainly...but he does have some nights where I can hear him saying my name and his father's name...I do think sometimes he has dreams about the past...

**Hellboy-** yeah it wouldn't surprise me. I've woken up some nights from dreams like it...

**Belle- **dreams about loved ones can be fairly emotional

**Angel- **they certainly are, well thankyou, Red, Liz and now the next question is from "Forever'nAlways"

"HB + Liz - do you guys really want another child? And what would you name it if it was a girl or a boy?  
That question goes for Abe + Belle too"

**Hellboy- **yeah I'd love another son or daughter

**Liz- **and I do as well, so yes we'd both love to have another child, it's something we had considered once things had calmed down a bit...as for names...we hadn't really talked about much, though we did say for a girl perhaps the name Ruby.

**Belle- **how sweet

**Hellboy- **yeah it's got a ring to it wouldn't ya say Belle?

**Belle- ***smiling* yes it does

**Angel- **and if it's a boy?

**Liz- **we're not sure

**Hellboy- **I still say Hellboy Jr.

**Abe- **I thought something like that may come up sooner or later

**Manning- **another Hellboy to deal with...*getting down off the ladder* as if you weren't bad enough.

**Hellboy- **I'd watch what you're saying while I'm holding this thing...

**Angel –** so what about you? Abe, Belle?

**Belle- **I would like children yes *smiling with a light blush* though unlike Hellboy and Liz it's still not something we've discussed as such...

**Abe- **No but I think it would be very...wonderful being a father.

**Angel- **so would you have any names in mind?

**Belle- **well some of the names I've always been fond of are Lily and Rose, and for a boy I'm not too sure

**Angel- **well their both nice names, how about you Abe?

**Abe- **if it were a girl, I'd think something very delicate like Belle's suggestions, Lily is quite the beautiful name...though I'm afraid other names is something I'd have to consider...

**Belle- **I'm sure any would be just perfect...

**Angel- **Aww how adorable, well thankyou you four :) and now onto the next question which is from "Gemaster"

"Abe: I know this is really random, but what is your weight in ounces?"

**Abe- **technically 2352 ounces which is 147 Pounds

**Myer's – **is that right for your height?

**Hellboy- **hey the guy works out, not as much as me but he does

**Liz- ***smiling* well I don't think anyone could manage how much you work out...

**Angel-** yeah I think Hellboy's kind of exercise and weight lifting probably surpasses the normal amount...but it clearly works for him...hehe so anyway onto the next question which is for Belle.

"Belle: What size shoe do you wear?"

**Belle- **I wear size five, though it can depend on the shoe, sometimes it's a size four...

**Hellboy- **you notice how random some of these questions get

**Angel- **well its curiosity isn't it? Hehe, I don't know I just ask the questions I'm sent. Okay and next one is for Liz...

"Liz: Do you like mayonnaise? What the first thing that comes to mind when you hear the word mayonnaise? (I don't know why but mayonnaise always makes me think of Myers. LOL)"

**Hellboy- **No there's a different name for the Boy Scout *smirking*

**Liz- **I don't mind mayonnaise, I guess when I think about it condiments is the first thing to come to mind, though I don't know what else would *laughing*

**Angel- **Lol that was a bit random and the next ones just as random lol –

"Hellboy: If you found a swimming pool filled with jello, what would your first thought be?"

**Hellboy- **I'd probably be stood thinking...what the hell? Then I'd just shrug and eat it probably

**Manning- **because that's the rational thing to do?

**Hellboy- **I never said it was rational, I just said I'd do it...

**Abe- **an instinctive reaction?

**Hellboy- **that's the one...

**Abe- **it sounds about true for you Red...

**Angel- **yes I could believe it as well, okay and now next we have one for Manning.

"Manning: Have you ever had athletes foot?"

**Manning- **...yes...

**Hellboy- ***laughing*

**Manning- **it was a fungal infection!

**Clay- **God Manning you could have just said no, you know I reckon you set yourself up for these sometimes...

**Manning- **well it's not my fault I get asked these ridiculous questions...

**Belle- **we've all had our share of questions that have been a little difficult to answer for reasons of feeling embarrassed and such, so it is all of us.

**Angel- **well thankyou Manning for answering anyway...though that's not something I'd like to have :S and now onto our last question from "Gemaster"

"Abe: What are your thoughts on pudding?"

**Abe- **it's a nice evening dessert, the sweet taste has always been something I've found unique in normal food.

**Hellboy- **Yeah...you gotta love pudding...

**Angel- **Lol well thankyou, and now we have a new reviewer called "Bluegirlnc" who has a few questions to ask

"Angel, I absolutely love your Fanfic, keep up the good work! Okay, question time;  
1. Abe, why do you have mental powers in the movies, but not in the comic books (this has REALLY bugged me for some reason)?"

Thankyou for the nice compliment there at the beginning, I do love writing this one, it's really fun to do :)

**Abe- **Apparently my comic book counterpart isn't as well based on my characteristics, Red also found aspects of the comics to be falsely done...

**Hellboy- **Yeah I have a good mind to write to the guy who writes those things...I mean would it be so hard to get the eyes right?

**Abe-** as we live based purely on rumour with no definite proof to the public that we exist other than the occasional encounter we've faced which has often been covered up, all I can imagine is that the comic book writer has simply gotten all he can from what he's seen of us. That would explain some of the areas he's had to fill in for.

**Liz- **yeah cause you don't look the same when they've drawn you in the comics, but hey, they clearly thought it was a good image.

**Abe- **Mm...it's an interpretation though not my fondest...

**Angel- **you do look different between the two...well thankyou Abe and now we have one for Johann

"2. Johann, do you miss being human, and if so, what do you miss the most?"

**Johann- **Ja I miss being human, I think zat ze thing I miss most iz ze ability to feel emotions so freely as others do, to be able to be amongst normal people despite my abilities...and to not be so quickly judged for who I am.

**Abe- **It's always one of the hardest parts of who we are...

**Hellboy- **Yeah I mean some of the people I've seen...to think that some of them we're afraid of me...that's just...it's weird you know?

**Belle- **though you all have people who care for you and love you, I love every one of you for who you are

**Johann- **zat means so much Agent Lucivia...

**Belle- **you can call me Belle, you know that...

**Manning- **People aren't afraid of you Hellboy, they're just not used to seeing someone who really is something else, yet still makes a difference.

**Hellboy - ***looks at Manning for a moment and finally nods*

**Angel- **Well thankyou Johann and now one for Red...

"3. HB, have you met any other demons?"

**Hellboy- **nah, I met a gargoyle once, but that's about it...

**Belle- **a gargoyle?

**Hellboy- **yeah, ugly looking thing if you ask me...

**Angel- **lol and our next is for Liz...

"4. Liz, if you could have any other power, what would it be?"

**Liz- **I have been asked this one before actually, though as I said before though I'd rather be without, if could have any other power, it would be the power to heal.

**Angel-** and finally...

"Okay, last ones for everyone; what's the weirdest thing you have ever faced on the job?"

**Hellboy- **well there was the time I faced this creature that was some weird witch who dropped a church bell on me...I mean seriously...of all the things you could have dropped on me...

**Liz- **you were lucky you didn't get crushed...

**Hellboy- **nah I can handle anything like that, I mean I've had a train drive over me before now...

**Abe- **it's true to say we've seen some unusual things

**Belle- **what was it for you Abe?

**Abe- **well, there was one mission we were sent to attend too, which was to face an entity that had created an illusion provoked dream-world where everyone that lived in the town saw their dreams through it. But the reason we were called to it was because these "dreams turned to nightmares". Though upon arrival myself and Red became trapped within the town for a short time and between us found a town filled with libraries and classical music, whereas for Red it was food and cats as I recall...and it was just all very strange...

**Angel- **you never get any normal scenarios do you?

**Abe- ***smiling* not often...

**Liz- **well one of the weirdest things that happened to me on a mission was when I got somehow found myself in a room with Hellboy and an entity, though it shape shifted, and it was so hard to find. Though its last disguise _was _Red...

**Hellboy- **I remember that...it was a poor likeness...

**Liz- **yeah, though what was funny was seeing you try to kill it...

**Hellboy- **the bloody thing wouldn't keep still

**Abe- **a shape-shifting creature...supposedly with reptile like advanced abilities then...I suppose not uncommon? Though I believe that it would have been it's method of evasive movement...

**Hellboy- **either way I got it in the end...

**Liz- **after I had to use my flames?

**Hellboy- **well...I finished it off for ya babe

**Liz- ***shaking her head with a smile*

**Belle- **for me as I haven't worked on the field really like most of them have I don't think I really have anything particularly weird that I've faced.

**Johann- **Ja I am ze same, my work vas vith ze ectoplasmic field...

**Myer's – **well when Red had that thing latched to his arm from the Sammael, that was so freaky, that was the strangest thing I'd seen in my work with the BPRD...it was enough to unnerve me either way...

**Hellboy – **ah it wasn't that bad

**Myer's – **it laid three eggs in your arm...

**Hellboy- **I already said I was annoyed he didn't even buy me a drink first...but I've had worse days...

**Clay- **probably on the first day of the job, it was a Friday so there was a major batch in, I walk in the door to see Hellboy arm wrestling with this creature that's got more arms than I could count and was spreading slime all over the place. It was then I'd begun to think I'd chosen the wrong career choice...

**Manning- **Yeah I've been thinking that since the day I met Hellboy...there are too many weird things I've experienced to list...

**Angel- **thankyou everyone, and now we're onto our last reviewer tonight "LadyAquanine73551"

"Hey guys! Belle, I'm so glad your back. We all missed u & thought u wouldn't make it back there. I'm so glad you all did, & got rid of Fentran once & for all!"

**Belle- **that's very sweet of you to say so thankyou, I've been very glad to return home and though I'm still healing up from the recent battle we all endured, things are finally settling which is wonderful. Out of it all it makes you realise how precious it is to spend time with your loved ones.

**Abe- **You we're greatly missed, we all worried for you so much...

**Belle- ***smiling softly as she kisses him* I know

**Angel- **Aww and now onto the questions...

"Hellboy: While you were growing up, did you ever have any growing pains with that stone hand of yours? Or was it the same size your whole life? Also, you never answered my question in the last chapter. What's your body temperature? (This was part of the metabolism question)."

**Hellboy- **it was quite a weird thing with my stone hand, it did grow with me in a way, but how it grew I don't know, it was like the pieces of it gradually expanded and built up around my arm, making it a lot more noticeable as I got to the stage of an adult. But I never had any growing pains with it, though I wouldn't know because when I first started exercising during my teens I often tried to lift those weights that we're heavier than what you could really manage.

As for my body temperature, Father said it was about twenty degrees Celsius over the normal body temperature, but when I'm in hot weather it can reach about thirty degrees over...but as my bodies thickly skinned it doesn't seem to affect me so much...

**Angel- **you'd think at that body temperature, you'd be very uncomfortable to lie with...

**Liz- **You would think that but he's not actually, it's just that whether you're lay right next to him or at the other side of the bed you can always feel the warmth radiating off him. I guess as fire is my element really...it doesn't quite affect me as much either.

**Belle- **though it was a help to me the other night when I was so cold and Red gave me his coat, that and Abe's gloves...

**Hellboy- **yeah I don't think I'd ever seen ya shake so badly...

**Abe- **it was worrying to know you were so cold...

**Belle- **I was okay though, I had you with me...

**Abe- ***smiling softly as he sits with his arms around her*

**Angel- **well thankyou Red and everyone else who answered there...and now we have an interesting question for Belle

"Belle: Have you ever gotten any speeding tickets w/ those driving skills of yours? I mean, outrunning the cops is one thing, but you can't do that all the time."

**Belle- ***laughing* yes, I have gotten one speeding ticket...It was about a year after I'd passed my test and my chauffeur had been teaching me how to make sharp manoeuvres, and whilst we we're doing some driving around some very quiet country lanes, I got caught going over the speed limit as I pulled back out onto the main roads, and a camera caught me...it was embarrassing, though now with my driving lessons that I had, I've found it to be very beneficial in all that I've experienced in the past few months.

**Hellboy- **it's quite good seeing your rebellious side behind the wheel, though I still don't get where ya get it from

**Belle- ***laughing* me neither, though I'd still like to see Abe driving the way he did when he took a Ferrari...

**Abe- **it wasn't something I would have done if I could have avoided it...

**Belle- **well you clearly did something memorable if Red won't be quiet on the subject

**Abe- **perhaps then I will have to show you one day...

**Belle- ***putting her arms around his neck and kissing him* I'll look forward to that...

**Angel- **okay and before you two get too much into each other, we have one more question for Abe.

"Abe: When did you first find out you had psychic powers regarding touch?"

**Abe- **well the first time I discovered it was through the professor after he'd discovered my love for books. I'd been reading constantly for weeks, and one day when he offered that I choose some books for myself, I found myself able to see what was in them and other information I –at first- didn't understand. At first the power was very weak and I wasn't able to gain too much other than basic detailing. But as I began to use it, I found it get stronger as I became more aware of everything that surrounded me.

Liz: What r u going to do if Red tries anything crazy at your wedding? You know something's gonna happen that will make history, especially w/ the kind of family you have, lol. Are you worried at all?

**Liz- ***smiling* no I'm not actually...you know I don't think it would be mine and Red's wedding if something _didn't_ happen. I love Red very much and our wedding is about us joining together...so he may do something that is unexpected or surprising, but that's part of who Hellboy is, and I guess it's one of the things I really do love about him...the way he's so impulsive...

**Hellboy- **I love you babe, and I promise you the best, one of a kind wedding ever

**Liz- **I don't doubt it *Liz then kissing him passionately*

**Angel- **right and finally tonight is a question for Manning.

Manning: Did anyone ever tell you that you bear a striking resemblance to the Mayor of Whoville on the movie "The Grinch"? (The one w/ Jim Carrey in it).

**Manning- **No...

**Belle- **that's quite an interesting suggestion *smiling*

**Manning- **it is not, comparing me with some pompous, stout man who does all he can to get his own way...

**Hellboy- **yeah that sounds nothing like you at all...

**Abe- ***chuckling* hm...

**Belle- **probably wise to say no more Hellboy

**Manning- ***grumbling to himself*

**Angel- **well thankyou everyone tonight for your questions and to the cast for answering them. We hope you enjoyed the chapter, please do review with your new questions (Halloween ones also being acceptable now for the new Halloween special) and who you would like to see as the host of the Halloween special. Thankyou for reading and goodnight! Xx

_**Everyone leaves the room as Manning tries to start a debate over the matter of the last question with Red...meanwhile, Abe, Belle, Liz and the others stand on amused, watching... **_

_**

* * *

**_**So I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, thankyou to everyone who has reviewed with their questions and kept this going, 97 reviews in 15 chapters is simply incredible, please continue to ask your questions and we shall continue to answer ^_^ **

**I shall be updating for Halloween with the "Halloween Special" Until then, Goodnight and Thankyou for Reading :) **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	16. Happy Halloween from the Cast of Hellboy

**Good evening everyone and Happy Halloween! Hope you've all had a good time, I've quite enjoyed it and -as promised- here is the Halloween special with the host you chose through voting in your reviews. It's taken me over 4 hours to write but we're finally done. So please enjoy and review thankyou! and I shall let the new host take over from here...

* * *

**

**A group is all sat around in Halloween attire for the occasion, Cedric is dressed as a miniature version of his Daddy, and Aurora is wearing a little princess dress, carrying a wand. Whilst Agent Manning is sat in his usual suit, Agent Clay having vampire fangs in and Johann sat in his containment suit clearly waiting for the rest of the team to get there when the door opens, with the four main characters walking in, Hellboy literally steaming. **

**Liz is wearing all black with a witch's hat, Belle walking in wearing a white dress edged in black and fastened in black lace at the back in the fashion of a corset, her complexion pure white. Hellboy is wearing a garnet red cloak and holding a devil's staff, looking quite irritated with something; as Abe follows them in holding a book and also wearing a deep brown cloak with his free hand wrapped around an orbed staff. **

**Hellboy- **well that was a bloody joke...I bet I looked like a complete ass tonight...

**Manning- **Just tonight?

**Belle- ***interrupting upon seeing the deadly glare Red shot at Manning* it wasn't that bad Red...and we weren't to know we'd have to face an entity tonight.

**Clay- **it's Halloween, most of the time it's just kids...

**Hellboy- **Oh yeah I mean it's not like it was Halloween that ugly thing got lose and ate a few security guards before it had me chasing it across town is it?

**Liz- **no-one's going to say anything Red, the only thing that saw you was the entity which isn't going to be talking now is it?

**Hellboy- **No but the FBI will have a field-day, why I let you talk me into wearing this devil costume is anybody's guess.

**Liz- **I told you, you look good in it...

**Hellboy- **yeah though you got off lightly...

**Belle- **well I didn't have it easy either if it's any consolation Red, this gown isn't easy to be moving around in when you're fighting with a seven foot entity.

**Hellboy- ***finally grinning* Yeah though if you could get away with it you'd wear a ball-gown for just about any occasion

_**Belle starts to laugh as they all sit down, finally discussing the new Q&A session... **_

_**Two hours on...**_

**Hellboy- **Hey Guys! So the idea of us getting drunk tonight obviously sounded appealing, I gotta say these readers have good taste.

**Angel- **So as you can tell Hellboy won in the voting, with Abe coming second and Liz third.

**Hellboy- **So as a host does that mean I can do pretty much whatever I want?

**Angel- **um...well it was the reviewers that voted you as the host tonight so I am in no way responsible for anything you do tonight...in other words yes.

**Hellboy- ***laughing* I think I'm gonna enjoy this

**Manning- **I should have stayed at home...

**Hellboy- **you're going nowhere *grinning* alright then, *opening a beer* lets get started. Who do we have first?

**Abe- **you are the host Red...

**Hellboy- **Ah...right...*picking up the scripted questions* alright we got someone called "Bluegirlnc" first. So let's see what this kid has to say...

"1. What is everyone's favourite thing about Halloween and/or memory about  
Halloween."

**Angel- **the costumes :)

**Hellboy- **well that's not a surprise...Who are you supposed to be anyway?

_**Angel is sat wearing a grey dress with a black long sleeved cropped cardigan, dolly shoes and a grey choker. **_

**Angel**- Alice Cullen

**Hellboy- **and the eyes?

**Angel- **contacts...

**Abe- **for the note her eyes are naturally blue though tonight they are honey coloured.

**Hellboy- **right...I don't see the point in that, I just go out and enjoy getting out.

**Manning- **what scaring the living daylights out of people and getting the FBI in trouble?

**Hellboy- **and getting drunk...

**Liz- ***laughing* sounds about right...I think Halloween can be fun...quite innocent for the children...

**Abe- **I think it's very interesting in seeing how for one day a year people wish to look and be as we are every day of the year.

**Hellboy- **Yeah well we got lucky there Abe, *starts handing the agents and Abe cans of beer*

**Abe- **I think I won't.

**Hellboy- **suit yourself...though I'm sure the idea of singing Barry Manilow will be appealing by the end of the night *smirking*

**Belle- ***tilting her head slightly* what are you talking about?

**Abe- **it's nothing...I'll tell you about it another night...

**Hellboy- **yeah I'll bet you'll have fun explaining that one *grinning* so come on Manning, there's gotta be something you like about Halloween?

**Manning- **let's see, kids knocking on the doors demanding candy that I've bought with hard earned money, idiots dressing up in costume and trashing the streets...what's not to love?

**Clay- **Jesus Manning do you have to be so negative...? To me Halloweens just like any other holiday, an excuse to sit back, relax and enjoy a drink.

**Hellboy- **good on ya Clay *sitting Cedric on his knee who is trying to reach up and hold the devil staff*

**Belle- **Halloween's not all that bad; I used to quite enjoy the decorating for Halloween and choosing a costume or theme to go with.

**Johann- **Ah but Halloween iz all about myth and legend, I zink it iz interesting to see how ve are perceived...

**Hellboy- **Yeah...some myth we are eh? Alright then, let's get this moving along, so we got another question from the same reviewer...

"2. This is for Abe and HB, have either of you tried to sneak out on Halloween before (It would be the perfect time...)"

**Hellboy- **yep that's old news though *grinning*

**Abe- **I never have though as he said, Red has snuck out numerously on Halloween. I think you felt you could blend in.

**Hellboy- **Yeah and it was a chance to get out for a bit...

**Liz- **You got yourself in a lot of trouble escaping so much though Red...

**Hellboy-** Ah it was worth it, especially when I got to see you...though it was even funnier seeing Manning's expression the day after...even with a hangover.

**Abe- **you certainly managed to get yourself into some situations...

**Hellboy-** I wouldn't say it in the past tense Brother Blue *grinning* though it's probably for the best if I move things on. So now, oh God we're changing reviewers. Okay who's next? "Kiimm" alright, this should be a bit of fun *reading the questions*

"I know everyone will probably ask u this but to everyone, who will you be  
dressing up as on Halloween? :)"

**Hellboy- **Hmm now there's a hard one to answer.

**Belle- **Well they weren't to know...

**Hellboy- ***grinning* well I'm dressed up as a devil...I was going for originality...Liz is...

**Liz- **a witch

**Hellboy- **yeah now you see I wouldn't have dared say that...*putting his arm around her*, Belle's a white witch...no surprises there, and Abe's a wizard, no idea why...

**Abe- **I was thinking of intellectual seen as I too was told it would be more appropriate to dress for the occasion...

**Hellboy- **and Manning is...yeah better not go there...*grinning* alright you all know what we look like...next question!

":O! Hellboy! You should dress all your cats up! That would look SO cool xD  
Ahh, I'm a genius :P"

**Hellboy- **My God...she _is_ a genius...

**Manning- **and your an idiot but what are you going to do? I mean who has fifty odd cats in the first place.

**Hellboy- **alright, that's it *getting up...*

**Liz- **HB...what are you doing?

**Hellboy-** I'm the host tonight remember, so I think it's about time I had a bit of fun, cause this idiot has been insulting me since we got in. Little man you're in charge... *Hellboy sitting his son in his seat*

_**Hellboy then picks Manning up, dragging him from the room, the group hearing him cursing down the hallway followed by a large splash as he then walks back in cheerfully... **_

**Hellboy-** I'm starting to quite like this hosting job, though I'll tell ya something there is no way he's having a kitten. So Little Man I shall take my seat back, but ya can sit on my lap, *Cedric being lifted onto his Father's lap when Aurora also climbs over...*

**Liz- **It looks like Daddy's in favour tonight

**Hellboy-** well of course, my little princess loves her Mother and Father don't ya? *Aurora trying to put her arms round his waist as she snuggles her head into his side*. So what's next then?

"Anyways, to anyone who is willing to answer me :P On Halloween night, do you  
plan to go trick or treating? or have a huge house party? :P or do nothing? :/  
or Stay in and watch scary films? :O what do you have planned? :) I'm  
intrigued, tehe :)"

**Hellboy- **well the FBI will all be at home doing nothing as they're boring.

**Clay- **you make it sound like we're all middle-aged with nothing better to do than go home after work...though I'll be spending my Halloween at the pub.

**Hellboy-** Daring...I doubt we'll do trick or treating, it's a bit too easy to scare people with that...and the candy's never _that _great.

**Liz- **yes I could imagine the reactions it would get...

**Hellboy-** you know it babe.

**Belle- **we'll probably end up having a party of some sort, it would be perhaps better for the children.

**Hellboy- **now you see this is why you and Abe are great together, you both have such good ideas.

**Abe- ***smiling* of course, I agree a party would be quite fun after this as opposed to going out all night.

**Johann- **it vould be a more sensible route...

**Hellboy- **yeah this family goes for the fun route...

_**Manning then walks in soaked through, and sitting down wordlessly as he takes a can and drinks quickly. **_

**Hellboy- **good timing Manning...so next we've got a good one on the trick or treaters.

"This is to anyone who wants to answer :) What do you intend to give out on  
Halloween to any trick or treaters? :P OR what do you intend to DO to the  
trick or treaters? :L"

**Hellboy-** well I have a theory on this...if it's kids that look alright, Belle and Liz answer...if not, me, Abe and Johann answer.

**Abe- **charming...

**Belle- **Oh we wouldn't do anything like that; it's all fun on Halloween...

**Liz- **I wouldn't put anything past Red though *smiling*

**Hellboy-** Hey what can I say, life wouldn't be as good if you knew everything I'm likely to do *grinning*

**Belle- **very true

**Hellboy- **I gotta say I like this one...

"Now, GUYS xD I like my gals how I like my .........."

**Hellboy- **Brilliant *Cedric starts to giggle making the others laugh at his reaction* yeah not for you little guy, you can answer this one when you get a bit older. Actually it's best you kids don't listen to this... *putting his hands over one ear at each side of his children who are still giggling playing to try and move his hands.*

So...I like my women how I like my pancakes, hot and sweet.

**Liz- **it would have to be food related...though I'm sure there was a compliment in there...literal as it may be.

**Hellboy-** course it is babe, you know I love you. Though now we're going on to your Godfather kids I'd say it's safe for you to listen...

**Belle- ***smiling*

**Abe- **Well I like my women how I like my music, beautiful and unique.

**Belle- **that's adorable Abe *kisses him on the cheek*

**Hellboy-** well Abe would have the franchise on being the more romantic one...he's good with words.

**Abe- **we all speak in our own way Red, though it is very true, *taking Belle's hand*

**Hellboy- **yeah we know, alright Clay, what about you?

**Clay- **I like them how I like my cars, nice and reliable.

**Liz- **its funny some of these comparisons, pancakes...cars...

**Hellboy- **I think it's pretty good...so come on Manning, you gotta have an answer for this one?

**Manning- **alright...I like my women how I want my life. Peaceful with no arguing...

**Clay- **we've all been there Manning, that's for sure.

**Hellboy- **and Johann? You've barely spoke all night...so what do ya like in women?

**Johann- **Must ve answer zis?

**Hellboy- **well it's hardly a difficult question.

**Johann- ***sighing* very vell...I like my vomen how I saw my life...interesting and valuing of life...

**Manning- **well that wasn't so bad Johann

**Johann- **perhaps not...

**Hellboy- **Well what an original selection of questions that was. Alright, next we got someone called "Gemaster", ain't that just a fun name?

**Belle- **How much have you drank so far tonight?

**Hellboy-** Not much in comparison to my usual *grinning* alright so we got one for Abe first...

"Abe, Have you ever heard of a Whangdoodle? What would you think if you met one?"

**Hellboy-** yeah and you call me drunk...

**Abe- **No I don't believe I have ever heard of such a thing, though from its name I think I would be quite perplexed if I ever saw one.

**Hellboy-** ...well no more than an entity...though it might not be as bad considering it presumably wouldn't want to fight you...though you never know. Alright and the next Q's mine.

"2. Hellboy, Did you ever believe in the tooth fairy? (I'm not talking about those awful creatures that eat your teeth.)"

**Hellboy- **Heh, no, Father was never really one for anything like that, he would tell me stuff about the origins of those kinds of things, but I never believed in the tooth fairy. Alright, Johann, you can perhaps liven up a bit now, next ones for you.

"3. Johann, Have you ever watched Ghost Busters?"

**Hellboy- **exciting or what...?

**Johann- **I am avare of ze program but I have never vatched it myself...

4. Belle, Have you ever thought about dying your hair some bright colour like pink?

**Belle- **perhaps when I was younger yes, though I don't think I'd do that now...unless it was just a one wash rinse, then I would possibly try it...

**Hellboy- **why is it I could see you with pink hair?

**Belle- ***laughing* I don't know, I wouldn't say I'm that impulsive...

**Hellboy- **Oh no...I mean getting yourself in car chase situations isn't impulsive *grinning*, and here's a good one for Brother Blue...

"5. Abe, How tall are you in centimetres?"

**Abe- **about 190 cm

**Hellboy- **yeah he's the one everyone looks up to

**Clay- **quite literally right Abe?

**Abe- ***smiling* it would seem so.

**Hellboy- **makes ya wonder just how tall Belle is...well even though that was good, I reckon this one's better...

"6. Manning, I'm going to ask that most dangerous of questions. How old are you?"

**Manning-** *looking a bit red in the face*they had to ask...alright...forty seven...and don't say a word Hellboy your well over sixty...

**Hellboy- **yeah but I don't look like I'm eighty...

**Manning- **I'm not even going to respond to that...

**Hellboy- **You learn well, alright, here we have one of the golden questions that never make sense but they're classic anyway..

"7. Red, what would you think if you had to defuse a bomb but you were running out of time and thought it would explode and kill everyone but it when it exploded it only coated everything within ten feet in shaving cream?"

**Hellboy- **I'd think what moron wasted his time on this stupid thing? Especially when you could have filled it with something a lot better than shaving cream...

**Liz- **Now that definitely doesn't surprise me, though why shaving cream?

**Hellboy- **yeah...what's wrong with whipped cream? Ah well, can always get some after this...and last one from this reviewer – god that took a while...

"8. Manning, You know, LadyAquanine73551 is right. You do like the Mayor of Whoville. Are you sure you're not related or something?"

**Manning- ***dryly* I'm perfectly confident that I'm not related to a fictional character

**Hellboy- **well I think everyone would be worried if you thought you were...okay so next we have "Stormychild95"

"To everyone: Have u ever had a mission in Sweden or France or just been there? If u where what did u think of it?"

**Hellboy- **nah, we've been to Africa...Japan...around America, Scotland...

**Abe- **I also believe you visited Germany

**Hellboy- **yeah there too, but nah, not Sweden or France...alright next question for Belle and Liz"

"Belle and Liz: How was your school-years? I mean what kind of friends did u have, where u with the "cool ones" or the "geeky ones"? What teachers did you have etc?"

**Liz- **Well from ten I wasn't taught in schools, just in specialist centres where I was watched over because of the episodes I had...I guess it meant I was just eager to learn with wanting anything to take my mind off it, but still it was lonely. Before I was that age, I did enjoy school...but I didn't have a lot of friends, even then not many understood me.

**Hellboy- **I hate it when I think of all you've gone through Liz *putting his arm around her as he draws her close, the children moving across both laps*, I really do.

**Liz- **it's okay Red...I'm alright with it now.

**Hellboy- **so what about you Belle?

**Belle- **Well when I was in school I had a fairly large group of friends, though a lot seemed to like me more for what I had rather than who I was...though I did have a few closer friends whom I trusted. It was quite a mixture, school was good at times and others I wished it would just end. But I was happy with school as much as you can be really...

**Hellboy- **yeah I'm so glad I never went...but we got a children related one now for you and Abe, Belle, you think these people are trying to say something?

"Belle/Abe: When/if you have kids which of your "powers" do you think they will get?"

**Abe- **I suppose it would be most natural for them to inherit both of our abilities, wouldn't you think?

**Belle- **yes, I could see them being clairvoyant and perhaps having some elemental control in water...but how strong it would be I don't know... *blushing lightly as Abe looks to her, taking her hand.*

**Hellboy- **well there'd only be one way to find out.

**Liz- **might be best to leave that for another chapter Red...

**Hellboy- ***grinning* yeah I guess, alright and the last one here is for Johann...

"Johann: do you have any special hobbies?"

**Johann- **vell...in my spare time I have been known to enjoy...making dolls houses and furnishings for zem...

**Hellboy- **you're kidding right?

**Johann- **not at all Agent Hellboy.

**Hellboy- ***looking at Manning* I told ya something wasn't right with this guy. Alright and finally we have one last request.

"And for everyone: (I'm gonna imitate some earlier reviewers) Can I have a hug? (puppy eyes) :)"

**Hellboy-** why not kid.

_**Hellboy pulls "Stormychild95" into a crushing hug, followed by a much gentler one from Abe, Belle, and Liz. Then the other agents give a quick hug before sitting back down. **_

**Hellboy-** Alright then next up we got "Forever'nAlways", yeah you have been round for a while haven't ya? *looks over questions* I gotta give some of these reviewers credit for coming up with such weird and funny questions.

"Abe+HB+Liz+Belle+Angel:  
1. If you could give absolutely any celebrity a wedgie, who would it be?"

**Hellboy- **lol this guy who supposedly looks like Manning would be a good place to start...though there are plenty of annoying celebrities around.

**Belle- ***laughing* well there's no one for me, there's no celebrity that would really annoy me to that stage.

**Hellboy- **I'll bet there is...what about you Liz?

**Liz- **I don't know, I could think of a couple but I won't name names...

**Hellboy- **that's my girl, and Abe?

**Abe- **Like Belle there is no one *smiling slightly* I don't really watch a lot of television.

**Hellboy- **yeah I know, ya really should...alright and next.

"2. And how much would you pay to see Johnny Depp in a little, tight, short pink dress with matching pink pumps singing 'girls just wanna have fun' while he was in the middle of a busy intersection?"

**Liz- **I'd pay quite a lot to see that

**Hellboy- **why?

**Liz- **I just think he'd be worth seeing like that.

**Abe- **Well I think this question is more aimed at the girls.

**Hellboy- **yeah no kidding...

**Belle- **it would be something to see for certain...I don't know whether I'd pay to see it, but regardless it would be quite funny to watch.

**Hellboy- **oh great...we know what the girls are gonna be thinking about now then...

"3. The same as the second one, except instead of Johnny Depp, it's Manning instead."

**Everyone- **not a chance.

**Hellboy- **even _I_ wouldn't go there...that would be way too much...alright and the last person tonight that we have is "LadyAquanine73551", who's starting with a question for Belle...

"Belle: Did you ever go to Halloween dances in school?"

**Belle- **yes I did *smiling* though I also had my fair share of parties at home growing up, as my home was able to host quite large events.

**Hellboy- **oh yeah, I bet you did some interesting stuff at those parties.

**Belle- **well they were a lot of fun *laughing*

**Hellboy- **I'll be asking you about that later, alright babe we got one for you...

"Liz: What's your favourite part of Halloween?"

**Liz- **just the fact that it's autumn, I just love how the trees go into shades of reds, oranges and gold's. It's just a pleasant time of year, not too warm not too cold...

**Belle- **it is a beautiful time of year...

**Hellboy- **Yeah I think the kids will enjoy playing in the leaves, won't you? *both are slowly starting to drift off in his lap* we'd better get finished really...alright, Abe you're up.

"Abe: What's the best Halloween story you ever read?"

**Abe- **I can't say I've read many stories on the subjects of Halloween, though I have read up on ghosts and spirits before now.

**Hellboy-** yeah I think you've read up on just about everything from Father's collection of books now, though again I like the next Q...

"Red: What's the number one Halloween prank you'd pull if Manning wasn't there to stop you? Lol"

**Hellboy- **god that's difficult...there's so much...I think it'd be a combination of putting a load of pumpkins that were going rotten in his office hidden and offloading a truck of eggs onto his car.

**Manning- **remind me to get you locked up for Halloween.

**Hellboy- **Hey, you're the one always saying we should be discreet, anyway like I said we'd best finish as the kids are tired.

**Angel- **I don't wonder it's 2:20am in the morning...

**Hellboy- **yeah I can see why then...alright and the last one.

"Oh, another 1 for everyone now: What's your favourite Halloween movie?"

**Liz- **The Adams Family, I always used to love that movie, especially "thing" he was a character that I just was very fond of.

**Hellboy- **yeah ya can't get more classic than that, though another movie ya can't beat is ghost busters. I still can't believe you've never heard of it Johann...

**Johann- **I have never been too much into films so as such I wouldn't know...

**Abe- **Well a film I did watch a few years ago that I found very well thought out was "the illusionist."

**Hellboy- **Yeah that sounds like your kind of movie, what about you Belle?

**Belle- **Well I'm not really all that fond of Halloween movies, so I can't really answer that...

**Angel- **well I always loved "The Nightmare before Christmas", I absolutely hate horrors, but I did enjoy ones like that. I thought it was very good.

**Clay- **Yeah now you see I used to watch a lot of horrors but after joining the FBI I kind of got the idea that anything's possible...so I wasn't about to chance watching something and wondering whether it really might be real or not.

**Manning- **I don't have patience for movies like that; they never have any good story line to them.

**Hellboy- **so what do you watch? Black and white old movies?

**Manning- **No. I'm not that old. I mean I do watch some occasionally, but I do like a good action.

**Hellboy- **Uhuh, sure...well there you go, you had me for a chapter and that's what you got...ya never know ya might get the chance to have me again sometime...or one of the others. Now don't just leave, give us a review and ask us some more random, funny, stupid, interesting questions on anything – that is to do with us obviously- and we'll get back to ya. Now we would stick around but it's Halloween and I think it's about time we got the kids to bed before we party. Goodnight guys!

**Everyone- **Happy Halloween!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that with Red **

**Hellboy- They should have done **

**Angel- well hopefully, though I don't know about you but I'm exhausted...**

**Hellboy- I'm actually good **

**Angel- Well staying up til 3am thursday night, 4am last night and it's now 3am tonight, I think I'm just too tired lol. So goodnight everyone, please review and I'll be back to regular weekly updates with this one now. **

**Hellboy- Yeah Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	17. Back to The Original Host

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was going to last night, but I was really exhausted...lol I seem to be that way a lot lately...anyway I hope you're all enjoying your weekend :) and enjoy the new chapter. Thankyou for the reviews also on the Halloween Special :) I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much. **

**Please review and enjoy! x

* * *

****Angel- **Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I'm sorry to say that Red will not be hosting again with this chapter, though I'm glad you all enjoyed his hosting.

**Hellboy- **well that's what happens when you're a natural

**Angel- **of course...anyway, we're back to normal now, and I hope you all had a good Halloween ;)

**Abe- **Well I don't think the entity that we fought was exactly a highlight in costume...though it was a good evening otherwise.

**Angel- **definitely, so now that we've left behind Halloween and get ever nearer to December, tonight we'll be starting off with "Angel Protectress" who has a question for a few of the characters.

"Okay, Red, you were great hosting!"

**Hellboy- **well what can I say? Getting drunk and pushing Manning into a swimming pool does have its good points.

**Manning- **yeah you would think that...though I swear, you do that again and I'll see to it that you're arrested

**Hellboy- **I'd love to see you try *grinning*

**Liz-** I think that would be definitely out of the question, and besides, Red wouldn't do anything to get arrested...he's helped out the FBI on many occasions where it's unnecessary for us to step in.

**Manning- ***clears throat* they have all the correct requirements I assure you...

**Angel- **well back to the question...

"Okay, I have a question for Red, Liz, Belle, and Abe... If you could do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to Manning... what would you do?"

**Manning- **You know maybe it would be a good time to retire...

**Hellboy- ** I think I've done about everything possible to him that he's hated, so there's not really much option, though the flame-thrower thing on purpose could be more fun the second time round.

**Manning- ***muttering to himself* maybe a move of country...

**Liz- **I have to say, if I could do anything to him, it would be to get him in with us when we're fighting entities, as a lot of the FBI superiors have it easy sending us in and closing the doors. So I would make him see just what we have to go through...

**Myers- **she has a fair point there sir...

**Manning- **she has no point!

**Hellboy- **sure she does, besides what would you rather flame thrower or entity?

**Angel-** Well that would be a fairly simple choice for me *laughing* so what about you Belle, Abe?

**Belle- **well for me, it wouldn't be anything hostile, I'd just want to show him what we've gone through, Abe, Liz and Red in particular over the years that they have worked for the FBI in order to help him understand just how difficult things have been for us.

**Abe- **it's a fair point, I would like to show him some of the things that we and other agents have gone through in having to go in against dangerous predators that aren't of this world. Especially with some of the effects it has had on us...

**Manning- **ah come on fish-stick I never did anything that bad to you...did I?

**Belle- **though it probably was well-intentioned I don't think "fish-stick" is really a nickname Abe would have...though I may be wrong...

**Dale- **fish-stick? Isn't that an insult?

**Hellboy- **from Manning's mouth that's how I'd take it...

**Angel- **Lol so would I...

**Abe- **I can't say it's one of my preferred nicknames...

**Angel- **well, thankyou everyone for your answers anyway...

**Manning- **yeah...thanks

**Angel- **and the next one question...

"For everyone, what's your favourite month and season?"

**Belle- **for me it would be December and Winter, as winter is always such a beautiful time of year with all the snow, as well as December meaning Christmas.

**Hellboy- **well looks like we know who would be good hosting a Christmas special...another excuse to have some fun...

**Abe- **My favourite month would quite possibly be April as it is a spring month and the often frequent rain we have is very beneficial to me, making it the easiest area of time in the year for me...

**Angel- **Definitely...I love Christmas myself, it is the best time of year, though whilst my favourite season is also winter; purely because I prefer cold weather as opposed to hot, and it is a lovely time of year.

**Hellboy- **yeah the kids loved Christmas last year...

**Liz- **how could you tell? They were three weeks old...

**Hellboy- **trust me...you could tell...

**Liz- **right...well my favourite month is October, because I love the start of autumn with all the colours in the leaves, symbolising the start of changes, and the getting ready for something new.

**Myers- **well I did like the cold, but after working in the Antarctica for over a year I think I prefer the milder climate...

**Hellboy-** it'syour fault boy scout, you were the one who said you liked the cold...

**Myers- **I guess I should have expected something like that to happen...

**Manning- **I wouldn't put anything past him...you gotta watch him all the time...

**Angel- **So a favourite month and season?

**Manning- **January, because all the filings been done and spring because it's the most bearable weather compared to winter and summer...god I hate summer in a suit.

**Clay- **you think you have it bad...you've never worked on the field...though I actually quite like the summer, it's nice to have some good weather...so my favourite months probably August when we're in the middle of it all.

**Angel- **and Johann?

**Johann- **vell I alvays admired ze spring season for its newly blooming flowers, so I vould say probably February is my favourite month.

**Angel- **Thankyou then everyone...

"And last question for everyone, Are you gonna do anything for April Fools? Lol"

**Hellboy – **hell yeah

**Abe- **oh no...

**Hellboy- **what?

**Belle- **it may be best for me to take a holiday during that day perhaps...as I dread to think what Red would do after the time he threw me into Abe's tank...

**Liz- **well you got him back well enough

**Hellboy- **yeah I bet you and me could have a bit of fun pulling a couple of pranks eh Belle?

**Belle- **it's best that I just spend that day shopping or something where I'm not in the line of things.

**Johann- **ah Agent Lucivia-

**Belle- **Belle is fine...

**Johann-** vell I don't zink zat April Fools iz a bad holiday...I vould quite easily prank Agent Hellboy I am sure.

**Hellboy- **you wanna make that a bet?

**Johann- **if you vish to lose your money Agent Hellboy.

**Hellboy- **yeah that's what you think. Okay, how much are we betting?

**Johann- **vell let us make zis interesting, if you manage to prank me first, I shall personally see to it zat vatever level of involvement you vant vith the FBI you vill have with no questions asked, and no hassle.

**Hellboy- ***grinning* sounds good to me.

**Johann- **but if I vin...zen you have to admit zat I am better than you...

**Belle- **why something so minor

**Abe- **Hellboy values his pride over anything...

**Hellboy- **yeah but I ain't gonna lose anything in this bet. You have yourself a deal Johann.

**Angel- **well if you want to see how that bet goes, then you shall have to wait until April fool's day lol, but right now, we shall go to our next reviewer...

**Hellboy- **you know I kind of miss reading the questions before we got them. I could always tell whether they were going to be good or just weird.

**Angel- ***laughing* well hosting has its perks. So next up tonight is "StormyChild95"...

"Hey everyone! How you doing? Me? I'm just fine! Great Halloween special, Angel! Always something weird and funny going on when Hellboy´s around :) :) :)"

**Hellboy-** you know it kid *grinning*

**Angel- **and thankyou, I'm glad you thought it was good ^_^ I had a lot of fun working on the Halloween special.

"So, first question; Everyone (yes you to, Manning and don't you dare not answering!): What´s your favourite Disney movie and favourite Disney song? :)"

**Angel- **now being a big fan of Disney, I feel inclined to answer that first ;), my favourite Disney Movie is Beauty and the Beast because it is just such an amazing film, and I do love Lumiere ;) though my favourite Disney song is a really difficult question...I guess my favourite (at least currently) would be "Circle of Life" from the Lion King, as it's just a really powerful song.

**Belle- **well my favourite Disney song growing up was always "Belle" from Beauty and the Beast as I felt in a way I was her...though my favourite film was Sleeping Beauty, as I just adored the romance in that...and how she didn't want to be without her true love when it turned out the prince was him.

**Angel- **I think Disney has some good memories for us all.

**Hellboy- **yeah not me...I didn't really grow up with the stuff so I can't say much.

**Abe- **well though I didn't either, I know that Belle very much adores it, and I don't doubt she'll have me watch some of them with her.

**Belle- ***smiling* of course, they're just lovely films...

**Clay- **yeah I know remember the kids watching Disney movies, their favourite was always one hundred and one Dalmatians.

**Myers- **well when I was little it was Toy Story that I used to watch...

**Hellboy- **well there's a surprise...

**Liz- **oh Disney's not that bad...all innocent, so it's great for the kids...when I was young I enjoyed Disney too. My favourite Disney song though was "Two Worlds..." and even now I guess it does hold some meaning.

**Manning- **Ah...Disney's not anything I was-

**Angel- **oh no, I don't think your being that truthful there if you're going where I think you are, everybody's loved Disney at some point.

**Belle- **I can tell them if you choose, or Abe, we can both see it *smiling*

**Manning- **oh alright, I liked the Fox and the Hound when I was a kid.

**Belle- **A child?

**Manning- **fine, when I was a teenager I dated this girl and she really liked the film, so that's why.

**Hellboy- **Uhuh sure...I'll bet you liked it. You just don't want to admit it.

**Manning- ***looking in warning at Belle and Abe* not a word

**Abe- ***chuckling* certainly

**Angel- **well thankyou everyone for answering...honestly... and now onto our next – quite interesting – question...

"Abe: Have you told Belle the whole "can't smile without you"-story? :) Sorry! Awkward, but that scene RULES! XD"

**Belle- **the what?

**Abe- **I was wondering when this would come up... *tone of evident dread*

**Hellboy- ***laughing* I dunno how she didn't find out...

**Liz- **well whatever it was, if you were involved it can't be good...

**Hellboy- **oh it can...so what do ya say Brother Blue; you wanna tell her or shall I?

**Abe- **I think it's best if I did...it may sound better...

**Belle- **what? *smiling*

**Abe- **well in simple terms, I was feeling a bit confused one evening and whilst I was listening to some relaxing music-

**Hellboy- **love songs...

**Abe- **thankyou Red...well Hellboy came in and he had some alcohol with him...

**Hellboy- **in other words, me and Abe here got *putting on a falsely posh voice* intoxicated as I'm sure he's gonna put it...or as I would, completely drunk. He's such a lightweight.

**Abe- **well it was not intentional.

**Liz- **and I'm sure not entirely Abe's fault

**Abe- **I assure you Belle it was something quite out of character...

**Belle- **well where did the song come into it?

**Hellboy- **Oh he just burst into song while we were drunk....

**Liz- **so that was you!

**Abe- **it was both of us I believe...

**Belle- ***laughing* oh Abe, *putting her arms around the back of his neck* it's alright, really...though I just couldn't imagine you drunk...

**Abe- ***blushing slightly*

**Hellboy- **yeah I could *grinning*

**Abe- **Thankyou Red...

**Belle- ***resting her head against Abe's shoulder* so you were singing?

**Abe- **I guess you could say so *smiling slightly whilst still blushing*

**Angel-** well we won't say anymore Abe, though I agree with "Stormychild95" it was a brilliant scene...

**Hellboy- **Well we try *smirking*

**Angel- ***laughing* and the next question...

"Everyone who wants to answer: Are you familiar with the creature Homunculus? Ever seen one?"

**Hellboy- **yeah there used to be a statue of one in the BPRD

**Abe- **I wasn't aware you knew of Homunculus's?

**Hellboy- **I'm not completely clueless Brother Blue...*grinning* it was through Father, he taught me enough when I started to do field work...

**Abe- **ah. He was a great influence to us.

**Belle- **I wish I could have met him

**Liz- **he was a wonderful man

**Hellboy- **thanks babe, you would have liked him Belle, and I reckon he'd have had you as an adopted daughter before long if he'd have gotten to meet you.

**Belle- ***smiling*

**Angel- **I think everyone quite admired Professor Broom really, okay and next we have a question for Johann.

"Johann: Have u ever had a crush on someone after your accident? I mean while you were ectoplasmic? :)"

**Johann- **not at all, I vas happily married until ze unfortunate case zat resulted in ze loss of my body. I vouldn't be vith anyvon now except for her...

**Belle- **that's so sad...you must miss her...

**Johann- **Ja, but of course zere is nothink zat can be done...

**Belle- **never say never, Agent Krauss...

**Hellboy- **I gotta agree with Belle, if ya give up, you'll never get what you want...

**Abe- **or desire...

**Angel- **thankyou Johann :) and now onto the next question.

"Everyone: What is the most awesome non-magical animal you've ever heard of?"

**Hellboy- **Lion's, they know how to fight and are loyal...good match I think *grinning*

**Liz-** Yeah that's right for you Red, I think my favourite animal is probably a snow tiger, because it's fiery and yet you kind of like the white in it as it's pure, with the black to balance it.

**Belle- **I'd say a Fennec fox, they're such beautiful animals.

**Hellboy- **a what?

**Belle- **it's the only kind of fox which you can have as a pet, they're quite small, though they have a lot of fox-like features; they're very active creatures, but so amazing.

**Clay- **yeah I always thought foxes were really sly animals...I just like dogs myself, they're man's best friend quite simply,

**Hellboy- **cats are better.

**Clay- **well that's a bit bias, you have a thing for cats anyway.

**Hellboy- **ah but I didn't say cats did I?

**Abe- **technically a lion is known as one of the "big cats"

**Hellboy- **still I never said cat *smirking*

**Belle- **some of the big cats are lovely really,

**Abe- **yes, though natural predators, I'm quite fond of dolphins though, they're such tranquil creatures,

**Belle- **when you think about it, it's hard to decide which you personally think is the best.

**Myers- **well I've not been that keen on dogs, but I've only ever worked with them on the job, and though they're efficient there's something about it I'm never so sure of.

**Manning- **I gotta say I can't disagree with Clay on that one, dogs are good animals...both in work and as companions.

**Hellboy- **yeah you guys have no appreciation for cats...

**Angel- **yes, cats are lovely, but so are the rest of them, my personal favourite is the snow leopard...though now to our next question...

"HB: What is the most non-Abey thing Abe has ever done except getting drunk and crazy-driving that Mercedes? :) :)"

**Hellboy- **well for starters it was a Ferrari he hijacked

**Abe- **thankyou for the correction Red...it doesn't make the fact much better...

**Belle- **yes I'm the one who owns a Mercedes...though I still would love to see how you drove the Ferrari.

**Hellboy- **it was brilliant...but the only other thing I've seen him to do is when he occasionally answers back to the FBI, which was really funny one day when he figured things out – obviously – a lot quicker than Manning did, Manning even disagreed with him. But when Abe proved him wrong, turned out Manning was being inspected, I've never seen him look so livid when it wasn't me. Though the Ferrari thing was the best...

**Abe- **I didn't intend to get anyone in trouble.

**Hellboy- **yeah but it was funny thinking back. I mean seriously Manning, when did you ever question Abe's judgement?

**Manning- **well I was trying to impress my superiors, but apparently I was proved wrong.

**Abe- **well I did apologise...

**Hellboy- **yeah not that he had any need too.

**Angel- **well before you start arguing again, we'll move on, though our reviewer has a quick message before their next question.

"I'm so sorry, Abe, feel like I'm giving you a hell! :( Remember you're my favourite character! :) :)"

**Abe- **it's quite alright, it has happened to other characters as well during their own points in these sessions, so it should have been expected eventually, though I didn't expect some of the questions tonight...

**Angel- **I don't think I did either *laughing* and our final question.

"Everyone: Tell me one favourite quote each from any film you've seen or book you've read!"

**Hellboy- **gotta be Pirates of the Caribbean with Jack Sparrow being called mad, and he goes "if I wasn't this would probably never work." Now that's what you call a modern day hero...not these guys that go around in tights.

**Manning- **so you're saying a modern day hero is a drunken man with no regards for the rules.

**Hellboy- **you got a better definition? What would you rather? A laid back guy who takes things seriously when they need to be, or some guy running around in tights trying to make himself look good when really, he's just an idiot?

**Manning- **I'm not even gonna answer that.

**Angel- **so how about the rest of you?

**Abe- **mine was a quote from Shakespeare, which was "it is not in the stars to hold our destiny but ourselves" and I believe in that, and how we can make something better before it happens, if we understand our fates.

**Belle- **Mine is also Shakespeare, though mine is more a romance quote from one of his plays. "When I saw you, I fell in love...and you smiled because you knew."

**Liz- **I wonder just what made you like that quote...*smiling*

**Abe- ***taking Belle's hand* it does make you wonder...

**Belle- ***smiling*

**Liz- **I don't think I really have a favourite quote

**Clay- **I liked the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen where Skinner – the invisible guy - gets caught and thrown out of Alan's room and he says to him "Skinner! I want you dressed at all times or it's my boot up your arse." That was a good movie...

**Angel- **for those who don't know, Skinner found a formula and stole it which made him invisible, but during the film, - to be seen – he wears a long leather coat typically, with a hat, dark glasses, and white make-up to show his face. Though when he doesn't want to be seen he leaves that all off.

**Manning- **another example of a "modern hero" is it?

**Angel- **well what's your favourite quote then?

**Manning- **"I think I've discovered the secret of life - you just hang around until you get used to it," by Charles Schulz

**Hellboy- **Oh so optimistic then...

**Liz- **you can't honestly see it like that?

**Manning- **yeah...I can.

**Myers- **for me, it's possibly from a book though I'm not completely sure which it would be...but since I worked at the bureau the saying in Latin that translated "in the absence of light, darkness prevails" has always stood out for me. Even after I got transferred...

**Manning- **yeah Professor Broom had that from when the BPRD was first opened...he was a true inspiration.

**Hellboy- **I think that's about the first good thing you've said since this thing started.

**Abe- **certainly the most positive...

**Angel- **thankyou guys :) and now onto our next reviewer tonight "Kali Yugah" who has a few different questions.

"1 to H.B, Abe, Liz, belle and Myers if you were in a singing competition what song would you sing?"

**Angel- **so what do you all think?

**Belle- **well I would love to sing "Once upon a December" from Anastasia, as it is such a delicate song.

**Liz- **I don't sing...

**Belle- **well if you had to...I'm sure you have a lovely voice Liz.

**Hellboy- **Yeah Belle's right, I bet you'd have an angels voice.

**Liz- **Mm...I guess if I really had too...then I'd sing Family Portrait.

**Angel- **by Pink?

**Liz- **yeah

**Hellboy- **well I just reckon me and Abe should do another drunken duet...though this time I'm thinking Copacabana.

**Abe- **oh dear...

**Belle- **I think you should, though I wouldn't say drunk. *smiling* though "So Close" is a lovely solo piece...

**Abe- **A love song?

**Belle- **yes *smiling*

**Abe & Hellboy- **I thought so...

**Myers- **well though I can't sing, if I had to give it a go, I'd probably try to sing "No Regrets" by Robbie Williams...

**Hellboy- **why?

**Myers- **I don't know; it's just a meaningful song.

**Belle- **your right, the lyrics are quite meaningful...

**Angel- **I agree ^_^, not that I care for Robbie Williams that much lol...okay thankyou everyone who had to answer and here is the next question :)

"2 H.B. what are your thoughts on Michael Jackson? (he's the king of music to me!)"

**Hellboy- **yeah, he had some good music, I think some of the bad press he got wasn't all deserved, I mean he had a really bad time as a kid from his family, and one thing I knew from Father, was that family means everything.

**Liz- **you're definitely right on that Red...

**Hellboy- **well families important...I mean he never even had a proper childhood, but I do think he was good as a performer.

**Angel- **thanks Red, and now onto the last question from "Kali Yugah"

"3 to everyone if you could have any super power what would it be?"

**Hellboy- **I'd want to fly...*grinning* seriously kid? We all kind of have "powers" if that's what ya wanna call it.

**Liz- **I suppose they mean anything other than what we can do.

**Hellboy- **I dunno, I reckon I've got it pretty good, though I wouldn't mind something that would get rid of this stone hand and leave me with a normal one...even though it does have its uses occasionally.

**Belle- **well I think I'm quite happy with my abilities really...after all adapting to abilities like we have takes a long time...

**Abe- **for me I would like to have the ability to breathe naturally both in and out of water with nothing needed to support me.

**Belle- **Oh Abe...that's so sweet...

**Manning- **well I suppose the power to keep this lot under control wouldn't be bad...

**Liz- **we're not that bad, try the real enemy's you put us against.

**Myers- **I think it would be very interesting to see what certain powers are like.

**Hellboy- **yeah stick to your field work boy scout, *grinning*

**Clay- **Ahh let us have a bit of fun Red, the guns get a bit dull after a while...

**Hellboy- **yeah but you'd go for something good

**Clay- **immortality and super-strength sounds good to me.

**Hellboy- **yeah you gotta love it really...

**Johann- **vell I vould rather have the power to give life back to those who never deserved to lose zere lives.

**Liz- **I think that would certainly be something if you were able to do that...

**Angel-** definitely...well thankyou everyone...now next tonight we have "XxEmotional_DisorderxX" who does have a question which is very sad having read it...

"Ok so this question goes out to anyone who wants to answer: Alright so my best friend and I are really scared because she had an x-ray taken of her lungs not too long ago and the doctors said she might have lung cancer but they haven't given her a solid answer. Any ideas on how I can support her? (and maybe how to keep our minds off it)"

**Angel- **well I think there are perhaps a couple of people here who will say something for that...including myself, but I'll let the others speak first.

**Hellboy- **listen kid, I don't know you or your friend that well, an' I'm hoping for your friend that she doesn't have cancer...but if she does, then don't let the bond drop, stand beside your friend, and show her that everythin' will be alright, do stuff that you enjoy and have some fun...just don't let it stop her from being happy.

**Belle- **I agree with Red, though I've never had a family member diagnosed with cancer, I can understand the stress it must be putting you both under. Just remain positive whilst there is still no definitive diagnosis, and if she does sadly have cancer, then be her shoulder to cry on, a friend to laugh with and to

**Abe- **something else which may be of comfort for you to know, is the wide selection of treatments available for Cancer now, though like Belle has said, whilst they have not diagnosed it,

**Angel-**...it's a very sad question, and when I read it I initially wasn't too sure how to answer it...though all I can say is, for now, be positive that it may not be cancer, and as for ways of supporting her and taking your minds off it, just be the best friend to her you can be. It's understandable that she will go through a lot of emotions even if she is alright, so all you can do leading up to it and finding out the results is being strong for her when she needs you to be and being happy for her too again when she needs it. I wish you both the best and hope that everything turns out to be okay as I understand what it's like to have someone you care for become ill like that...

Okay...well onto our next reviewer now who is "Love_For_Sharp_Objects" who has a couple of questions...

"Lol this is funny, btw I wanted to say hellboy isn't the only one who a thing for cats. My dad use to have 36 cats and 4 dogs (one saint Bernard and 3 Mastiff's) but sadly someone poisoned all the cats food ):"

**Hellboy- **Well I hope you found out who did that, cause they don't deserve anything other than some form of punishment for killing all those cats. It's just wrong.

**Belle- **that's terrible...who would do that to such innocent animals?

**Angel- **I agree, it's awful... but then again all abuse to animals is horrible...anyway...

"Here are the questions"  
Manning: Why do you keep bugging the crap out of everyone? Do you even know you're doing it half the time?

**Manning- **I don't know what you're talking about

**Hellboy- **oh sure...

**Manning- **I don't "bug" anyone

**Belle- **well you can be a little...heated during these sessions.

**Liz- **Quite literally.

**Manning- **it's not my fault all the questions about and to me are ridiculous and insulting...

**Abe- **well perhaps if you didn't act so hostile and tried to enjoy the atmosphere a little you may find the reviewers a bit more relaxed in their questions.

**Manning- **hm.

**Angel- **well I don't think that's probably had much of an effect, though it was a good attempt Abe :), okay, so next we have one for Hellboy and Liz.

"Hellboy + Liz: lol thank you for the prank idea hellboy, it worked and I got away with it. Anyways, do you guys have any tips on how to stop a little one from crying? I help watch my baby cousin but no matter what anyone does she cries all the time"

**Hellboy- **I'm glad you got away with it, pranks work best like that. Anyway...ways to stop kids crying...well with two I find that sometimes you gotta just show them plenty of affection and let them cry it out a while before soothing them if they just won't calm down...and if all else fails I bribe them...

**Liz- **I promise you he's joking; Red is really good with the kids. But if your baby cousin won't stop crying then there maybe reason for it, ensure that she is well fed, changed and if all else isn't helpful she may simply be very sleepy, so it might be good to see if she'll lie down for a nap.

**Hellboy- **yeah that always helps me when I'm in a bad mood

**Abe- **either that or some soothing children's melodies may help...

**Angel- **so there you go, I hope that helps :) and onto our last reviewer tonight "Forever'nAlways"

"HB - what would you do if you were eating the most delicious steak you have and will ever taste EVER, and you find out half way through eating it that it was one of your cats - what would you do?"

**Hellboy- **I'd probably throw up...but how the hell do you make a steak out of a cat? I mean seriously...

**Belle- **I don't think it's worth questioning Red *grimacing*

**Abe- **it's certainly questions like these that often make us question how readers come up with them.

**Angel- **yes it does make you wonder really...well that's all for tonight, I hope you've enjoyed...though just so my readers know, I will try and update this before next Saturday as I then go on Holiday for a week to Disneyland Paris :), So I shall do my best to get a new chapter up, but as always it relies on the reviews of my readers. So ask the questions which we haven't seen yet and we will do our best to answer...though may I ask that you consider what you ask, as I've found some questions that have come up in recent chapters have already been answered in others. So keep it original and we hope to hear from you! Goodnight!

**All the cast- **Goodnight!

* * *

**So please do review with your questions, and if I have enough I shall update again by next friday, as I will be doing with my other two fanfics. **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	18. Getting Closer to Christmas

**Good evening everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in updating this....but everything has been so busy over the past three weeks**

**but I'm here now with the new chapter :) and I hope you all enjoy it! please review! Thankyou x

* * *

**

**Angel- **good evening everyone! And welcome to another chapter of "the FBI's Best Kept Secret Uncovered" where tonight we have even more questions for the cast. But before we start, I cannot believe it's Christmas in 19 Days!

**Hellboy- **you as well?

**Angel- **yes I love Christmas ^_^

**Hellboy- **don't get me wrong it's a great time of year, but after living with Belle for a year, you know that she takes it to a whole new level.

**Belle- ***laughing* I just love Christmas; I think it was the twelve foot tree that surprised you...

**Abe- **it surprised me as well, you certainly do adore the festive season

**Angel-** Belle might be a good host for the new special then...yes it's that time again (wasn't long really was it?), but the new chapter shall be my Christmas special where once again another character will be hosting. So it's up to you who you would like to see hosting, though I think it's only fair that Red is also counted out of the voting as he was the host for the last special.

**Abe-** that certainly was an interesting occasion...

**Hellboy- **Yeah I reckon it was pretty good.

**Liz- **despite you complaining about the costume?

**Hellboy- **well yeah...

**Angel- **well our first reviewer tonight is "Kali Yugah" who has a few questions for the characters.

"1. Hey red can I hogtie manning and use him as a piñata for my birthday in December? Please!"

**Hellboy- **hell yeah! What date kid? Let me know and we'll have him delivered to your front door free of charge via FBI delivery service.

**Manning- **now just look here Hellboy...

**Hellboy- **you know this could be my new business...renting out Manning as a piñata for parties.

**Belle- **Oh dear...

**Manning- **you wouldn't dare.

**Hellboy- **words you really don't want to say to me pal.

**Angel- ***laughing* well there you go, I'm sure if you want Manning, Hellboy would happily arrange it.

**Hellboy- **Oh definitely *grinning*

**Liz- **you can't leave him alone for five minutes can you Red?

**Hellboy- ***putting his arm around her* nope. It's the reviewers though...they prompt me. I'm innocent in all this...

_**Everyone –with the exception of Manning- start to laugh **_

**Angel- **well thankyou Red, and now onto our next question...

"2. To all *including you manning, clay and Johann* what cartoon character would you be?"

**Hellboy- **Oh! I have one for Johann, what about Casper? *grinning*

**Johann- **it interests me az to how you vould know of such a character Agent Hellboy.

**Hellboy- **... Just making a point.

**Liz- ***laughing*

**Belle- **well I'd love to be a Disney princess.

**Hellboy-** there's a surprise...

**Liz- **if I was a cartoon character I guess I'd like to be any that didn't have any depression in their life. That would be fine with me.

**Abe- **I think if I were a cartoon character, I would probably go for something Disney, simply because until I met Belle I hadn't really seen much of animated characters.

**Belle- ***smiling*

**Hellboy- **Alright well tell ya what then if everyone's going for Disney, I'll go for Mickey Mouse shall I? God what kind of questions do we get? *grinning*

**Manning- **It's something I ask every chapter...

**Myers-** well you've got to admit sir, it's a bit of fun...I mean I suppose if I was a cartoon character, it would be pretty fun to be like one out of Looney Tunes.

**Hellboy- **nah I wouldn't have said your fun enough for Looney Tunes...

**Clay- ***grinning* I dunno Disney characters have it pretty good, provided you're not a villain.

**Hellboy- **well yeah there's that...

**Angel- ***laughing*, well thankyou everyone, and now onto our next question for Abe.

"3. Blue you've known red for a few decades can you tell me any funny yet embarrassing stories about red?"

**Abe- **well, most of Hellboy's stories are undoubtedly when he's had run-ins with the FBI, and many entities, but he did have one night, -when Liz had quit the bureau for perhaps the fifth time- where we were called out to a mission and he was hopelessly drunk...though he tried to act like he was fine which clearly didn't work...and in the end he'd disappeared, and we found him at 5am unconscious in the garbage van, with a massive dent underneath where he had fallen. It was a very long night...especially considering the entity was like a troll.

**Hellboy- **yeah thanks for that one Brother Blue...I actually don't remember much about that night...though I didn't have a hangover the following morning, so it was a pretty good night,

**Abe- **which you barely remembered,

**Hellboy- ***grinning* probably for the best...

**Angel- **Okay thankyou Abe, and now onto our next reviewer tonight which is "Iz the Shadow Pirate" who has a quick note first.

"First off, I would like to say that I find it pretty cool that Johann makes and furnishes doll houses. Do you generally make them out of wood, or do you use other materials?"

**Johann- **vood iz my usual choice az it iz more natural.

**Hellboy- **you lead such an interesting life, don't you?

**Angel- **Lol well the first main question is for you Red,

"Hellboy: Have you ever fought a chupacabra?"

**Hellboy- **Abe...any idea what the hell that is?

**Abe- **I believe it's a creature that was rumoured to inhabit parts of the Americas. It seems to borrow its appearance from a number of animals, having features of a reptile, snake, and kangaroo – in its form and movement -.

**Hellboy- **...yeah I haven't fought that. I've fought some weird creatures but not one of them.

**Belle- **I don't know how you can keep up with every entity you've fought...

**Hellboy- **trust me Belle I've seen some ugly faces in my time,

**Angel- **Thankyou Red, Abe :) and now we have a question for Abe.

"Abe: Manning and some random stranger are both trapped inside a burning building. If it is only possible to save one, who do you choose? Don't worry about Manning blowing up at you if you don't choose him; be completely honest."

**Abe- **it would be very difficult, I think it would entirely depend on who was with him, whether it were a child or I just don't know...it's not something I could answer, nor something I would want to have to consider.

**Angel- **Okay thankyou and onto our next question...

"Everybody: If you could go to any fictional world, where would it be? (Oz, Middle Earth, Narnia, etc.)"

**Abe- **I'd find Middle Earth perhaps the most interesting to visit as it would show such ancient traditions and beautiful untouched landscapes.

**Belle- **for me I think Oz would be a very grand place to visit, I know very dangerous in some places, but so surreal in others...

**Liz-** you know, thinking about it, Wonderland would be so unique to visit.

**Myers- **you mean like Alice in Wonderland?

**Liz- **yes, I mean nothing is right or wrong there, and a lot of it certainly doesn't make sense...

**Johann- **vell zat ve can all agree on, but I see your point Agent Sherman, it vould be an intriguing visit...

**Manning- **who needs fictional worlds? I live in a nightmare of a world now, so I don't think fictional could get much better.

**Hellboy- **I'm surprised you're not a symptom of depression. Cause if you're not, you still act like it.

**Manning- **hey I'm just surprised you used "symptom" in the correct place,

**Hellboy- **you wanna have a date with the wall fine by me, I'd go to somewhere like Middle Earth just to have a bit of fun.

**Clay- **Fun in Middle Earth?

**Hellboy- **could you really see me in Oz or Narnia?

**Clay- **Actually Narnia would –

**Hellboy- **don't go there...

**Clay- ***grinning* Well I agree with you and Abe, Middle Earth is probably the best fictional world, something different.

**Belle- ***smiling* well it would certainly be that...

**Angel- **okay well thankyou everyone, and now we have a question for Johann,

Johann: If you were stranded on an uncharted island with no hope of ever being rescued, and you could choose any five people to keep you company, be they alive, dead, or fictional, who would they be?

**Johann- **vell I vould like to have my vife vith me...and ze friends zat I lost on ze same day zat I lost my mortality...

**Liz- **that's really touching Johann.

**Johann- **vell I do miss my vife, and seen as zey said anyone...

**Belle- **that is so sweet. But a sad scenario to suggest...

**Angel- **Very much so...though thankyou Johann and now onto our next question

"Everybody but Hellboy: Who do you think would win in a fight: Hellboy riding a Segway and wielding a rubber chicken or Darth Vader riding a pogo stick and wielding a two foot long club sandwich?"

**Clay- **Hellboy, doesn't matter what you give him, he still manages to win any fight he's in...

**Belle- **a rubber chicken? Where do these questions come from?

**Manning- **God knows. Though somehow I reckon Darth Vader would be less work than Hellboy, at least he doesn't talk much

**Liz- **Oh yes because having that would make life much easier, besides Hellboy would win it now, just to spite you...

**Hellboy- ***grinning* she knows me so well

**Abe- **Well you often don't stop unless you win in any circumstance Red, so I don't think I'd quite doubt you either...

**Belle- **No...though still it is a little strange

**Johann- **vell Agent Lucivia, I vouldn't doubt Hellboy's capabilities, though I do agree, it iz a strange thought...

**Myers-** well Hellboy does go up against some strange people, but seeing that...I really would have seen everything on this job then...

**Angel- **I think everyone would have seen "everything" by then lol, and now we have our final question from "Iz the Shadow Pirate"

"Liz and Belle: My boyfriend is leaving this summer and it will be two years before we see each other again. So, I wanted to ask you, how do you two deal with it when Hellboy and Abe are gone?"

**Liz and Belle exchanging glances... **

**Liz- **well, before Belle came to the bureau Abe and Hellboy had gone over to China to deal with a growing problem, and they were gone for a number of weeks...It was quite difficult really but just knowing that he would be coming home is what kept me going...and I did speak to him all the time over the phone, so it felt almost like he were there with me. If your relationships strong enough, you'll always be able to wait...Hellboy waited for me for a long time...so I know that if you really love each other, you'll be able to just look forward to his return.

**Belle- **I know what you mean, the thought of being without a loved one for so long is awful to even contemplate...but whenever I'm without Abe, it's our contact that we make which keeps us both going...and like how I left him a letter for when he went away during the beginning of the year, you can still leave him messages, whether it be in a written letter or online. I know it will be very hard being without him for so long, but embrace what time you have now, and when he's gone, make the effort to keep the contact strong, and remember that it won't be forever...it's the easiest thing when you're feeling down, to remind yourself that he will come back. I've had a couple of moments where I've really missed Abe, but I have photo's of us, and I have memories that I can think about, which although it may make you cry, at the same time it should remind you of the happiness you felt because of him...and that will help you through it...

**Hellboy- **now ya see, these girls are definitely one of a kind...

**Abe- **they truly are *smiling*

**Angel-** Yes. Thankyou, Belle, Liz, for your answers, I know I'd find it hard to be without my boyfriend for two years, but I'm sure you'll both be alright :) and now onto our last reviewer tonight which is "LadyAquanine73551", who has a few questions,

"Red & Abe: Have either of you ever been sick? You know, like with the flu, or a cold? Or even a supernatural illness?"

**Abe- **No I can't say I have, I've been injured but never ill...though I have seen other agents suffering with cold and flu like symptoms.

**Hellboy- **Yeah Father discovered early on that I was immune to pretty much anything, don't think I've ever felt ill either, unless I've had a hangover.

**Angel-** well that one is self inflicted Hellboy,

**Hellboy- ***smirking* oh yeah, though I hate some of the headaches in the morning, that really makes ya feel rough...

**Angel- **lol well thankyou guys....

"Oh Red, I got a very special question for u, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to save it for the Christmas special, b/c it directly relates to it, but just so u know ;)"

**Hellboy- **well your apparently not gonna have to wait for long seen as it's the next chapter *grinning*. I look forward to hearing what it is.

**Angel- **I'm sure he shall, and now onto the final question for today...

"This is a 2-part question for every1: a.) What do each of u think is gonna happen on Dec. 21st, 2012? Disaster? Nothing? Or something totally unexpected?"

**Abe- **It's hard to say, because a lot of these dates that come up seem to have no true evidence to back them up, though we have faced such dangerous creatures that it is hard to say whether something will cause trouble on that day...

**Hellboy- **Nah, it's a load of crap, people panic about every date that is mentioned badly in a movie, and we get to the day...nothing happens. Gets a bit predictable after a while...

**Manning- **that's one thing I will agree with Hellboy on, as long as the FBI has been standing there has been no proof that any of these dates mentioned in the bible "in codes", have any relevance to events happening around the world. Simple coincidence that's all it is.

**Belle- **I think some people do believe though that these dates do mean something, and it is clearly a cause for concern to some, but fate works in strange ways, I don't believe something will happen on December 21st next year...

**Manning- **yeah but anything that happens on that day in 2012, will be blamed on the fact that it is _that_ day, when it could have happened the day before or the day after and no one would have said a thing about it.

**Liz-** Yeah I don't think anything will really happen on that day...it seems too farfetched.

**Clay- **well considering people are panicking about some Mayan calendar that ended on the 21st December 2012, it's all a bit ridiculous

**Myers- **I think as well there are too many theories to see how any are believable.

**Johann- **Ja I zink zat zey are all right, ve cannot simply expect vat vill happen on zat day...

**Angel- **I agree, well thankyou everyone and know he's the other part of the question for you all.

"b.) If millions of people across the globe suddenly turned into dragons on that night, what would you guys do?"

**Hellboy- **well unless they intended to fry the house, I'd probably go back to sleep and sort it out in the morning if the FBI hadn't got it together...

**Liz- **In which case I would wake him up...because we'd need to do something about it.

**Clay- **well Belle is probably the best experienced for fighting dragons...

**Belle- **I'm not that strong...

**Clay- **no but you control water...

**Manning- ***lighting up a cigar* yeah he's got a point there, I mean if they were fire-breathing I reckon you'd do a better job than any fire brigade,

**Belle- ***using her abilities to put out the cigar* thankyou...though I think it would be wise if you didn't smoke in here...it's not good for your health.

**Manning- **It won't do anything to me...I've been smoking for years and in this job I need a bit of stress relief. But I still think if we get dragons you can lead the team Belle; cause there's no way I'm getting burnt.

**Myers- **technically sir the health risks that come with smoking are dangerously high...

**Abe- **it's true, you shouldn't underestimate it...Red has smoked previously but his body doesn't receive the same level of damage as yours would because he's physically stronger...

**Johann- **still though, I zink Manning does have a point, Agent Lucivia...though I vould be more zan villing to help.

**Hellboy- **well this has been a pretty good session then...cause now we know what to do if we have a sudden dragon attack...

**Angel- **well thankyou everyone, and here ends another chapter of "the FBI's best kept secret uncovered" we hope you enjoyed it, and that you shall have a few questions for us for the chapter special, please review! And don't forget to say who you would like to see hosting the Christmas special – which as a reminder Hellboy is excluded from the voting. So until then Goodnight! Xx

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed that, as I said please vote for who you want to see hosting the Christmas special, and ask any questions you want to, because the next chapter may be the last for this fanfic... **

**The reason for this is because - as those of you who read "Life and Love a New Beginning" will know, it has now come to an end, and I shall be starting a new Hellboy fanfic tonight entitled "Hellboy III The Angels of Life and Death" which I am very excited about, (it will feature Abe, Belle, Hellboy and Liz of course lol), but it will be confusing to my readers who are asking questions that relate to the characters from the two separate fanfics, e.g relationships and such. Though I do think that once the new fanfic is a while in, that I may do a new one of these again as it has been very fun to do :), but anyway...all final details will be said in the next chapter which will be uploaded by Christmas Eve, depending on when I when I choose to upload it as it is going to be a Christmas special ;) **

**So please review with any questions you have, and of course who you want as your host ;) **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	19. Merry Christmas Everyone

**Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Christmas special of "The FBI's Best Kept Secret Uncovered", where tonight we shall be seeing the final chapter of this Fanfic...though I may write a new one once I'm farther into my new Hellboy Fanfic, "Hellboy III – The Angels of Life and Death." This chapter will feature a spoiler from the last chapter of "Life and Love A New Beginning." Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and kept this going as long as it has, and I hope you all have a lovely Christmas, so now I shall leave you with tonight's final host... Enjoy and for the last time review, thankyou!

* * *

**

_**All the cast are sat around the room with a large twelve foot tree twinkling brightly and all are in some form of festive attire for the Christmas season, with Belle's being the most outstanding as a floor length red velvet dress, with long velvet sleeves that cut into a diamond shape over her hand, with white faux fur trim on the hem and neck line. **_

**Belle- **Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to our final Christmas special of the "FBI's Best Kept Secret Uncovered" where tonight I'll be your host.

**Hellboy- **well it would have to have been Belle who got this one. Though I gotta admit I like the mulled wine, nice touch.

**Belle- **well I thought you'd like some alcohol Red, and Mulled wine is quite tasteful for Christmas.

**Hellboy- ***grinning* I'm not disagreeing

**Abe- **well it certainly was a wonderful idea to have a Christmas special.

**Belle- ***smiling* very much so. Well tonight, as I believe there are a lot of questions for us, so let's see who is first...

**Liz- **it amazes me just how much you seem to love this holiday

**Abe- ***putting an arm around Belle's shoulders* you are very festive when it comes to Christmas

**Belle- ***beaming* of course, well our first reviewer is Kali Yugah...

"Thanks red send him over to Wakefield England please for the 28th!! lol I'm a winter gal."

**Hellboy- **yeah I reckon that's manageable, and if he's early we'll have him put in storage for ya.

**Manning- **I am here you now...

**Belle- **what is it that made you two dislike each other so much?

**Manning- **his incompetence

**Hellboy- **and his stupid "rules..."

**Belle- **well its Christmas, you should both at least be civil during Christmas time...

**Hellboy- **yeah, I've had a bit to drink so I don't see why not *grinning*

**Manning- **fine, as long as he doesn't say anything else to offend me.

**Belle- **well the next part of their question may seem a little offensive...

"Red could ya also pack him in either: a very revealing dress with five inch stilettos or *sknnerk* dressed up as Chewbacca off of Star Wars! With pink bra and matching thong set over the costume! Lolololol"

**Hellboy- **fine, but I ain't putting him in that costume, you're gonna have to hire someone to do that for ya...I do have some limits.

**Manning- **all right that's it...

**Hellboy- **what? We are supposed to answer these questions ya know...

**Abe- **he does have a point Agent Manning, it may be wise just to enjoy the evening...

**Belle- **well now we don't have a question as such but more of an invitation,

"Myers just to let you know me and a few friends are having a party on the 30th and your invited! ;) *blows kiss*"

**Myers- ***blushing* right.

**Hellboy- **hey if you want him delivered will do that at the same time; will save on postage and sending him back to the Antarctic...

**Liz- **looks like you have a date on New Year then *grinning*

**Myers- ***sheepish expression* it would seem so.

**Liz- **though of course that's not the only thing to plan, *looking at Belle's engagement ring*

**Belle- ***blushing* yes, I am quite excited about planning it all

**Hellboy- ***smirking* why doesn't that sound surprising

**Dale- **just another reason to wear a suit eh, Red?

**Hellboy- **...again?

**Belle- ***laughing* yes but we can discuss that later...well now there's a question for myself and Liz.

"Lizzy and Belle I need your help, a guy that is a friend of my mum and step dad says that I look like Sandra Bullock off of Miss Congeniality and he knows that because he fancies her. I'm a little worried know of any ways to stop him thinking I look like her apart from changing my image, cause I am proud of who I am and I don't wanna change."

**Hellboy- **Lizzy...?

**Liz- **well I didn't say it...

**Hellboy-** suppose it's better than "Sparky"

**Belle- **it seems to be popular for us to be asked about relationships doesn't it Liz?

**Liz- **yes it does,

**Belle- **well as you say if you are proud of who you are then you've already answered your own question. You are you, not this actress, so that's all you should have to say to him...

**Liz- **yeah, sometimes you just have to be honest with a guy and make it clear that you don't like him referring to you as something that you're not.

**Belle- **it's true, if you like him, but you want him to like you for who you are then tell him that, I'm sure he'll understand...but thankyou for your question, I hope we helped you, and before we move on, this Kali Yugah has one last remark...

"Just to say this, Manning you are a lousy, inconsiderate SOB that can't get a life, quit your job and let Clay, Myers or Red take over! Better yet Red please kill him for me! *bats eyelashes*"

**Hellboy- **nah sorry kid, I ain't killing him, it's bad enough having to kill entities, besides it'd be so much easier to get him fired...I like the idea of Clay taking over, I wouldn't care for the job myself...though it could be pretty fun...hmm...

**Belle- **well you've certainly gotten that idea into Hellboy's mind, though you know I just can't believe it's Christmas Eve so soon...

**Abe- ***smiling* well you've certainly been preparing for it.

**Hellboy- **yeah...more than last year...last year we have one twelve footer...this year it's three fifteen footers and a twelve footer...and not even counting the bedrooms.

**Belle-** well the house does look very beautiful, decorated as it is for Christmas, and Aurora and Cedric certainly enjoyed putting the angels on the tree this year.

**Liz- **that was so sweet to watch them do, I think Aurora likes angels, seen as she dressed up as a little angel tonight *smiling*

**Belle- **She is so adorable in that dress,

**Abe- **you look quite beautiful yourself tonight... *putting his arms around Belle's waist and kissing her delicately*

**Belle- **thankyou, well next tonight is... "Angel Protectress," I hope your looking forward to Christmas, and let's see what your first question is...

"1.) Everyone, what's your favourite food of all time?"

**Hellboy- **that is such a hard question...it's gotta be baby Ruth bars, but pancakes are also pretty good.

**Abe- **Well mine would be Century eggs...though I know it's not suited to everyone's tastes...

**Hellboy- **seriously buddy we need to get you eating more than rotten eggs...you need to discover something nicer...

**Belle- **well my favourite food is lasagne, though I do have a sweet tooth when it comes to profiteroles

**Liz- **My favourite food is dark chocolate; I find it very indulgent, especially when I'm in a bad mood...

**Angel- **hmm it's hard to pick a favourite food, probably a roast dinner as it is always nice...or galaxy chocolate lol...

**Clay- **I just like Chinese food, because it's fast and it always tastes good.

**Hellboy- **can't argue with that

**Manning- **my favourite food is probably Chicken Kiev's when they're made right...they do have good flavour...

**Johann- **Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte iz my favourite food from Germany

**Abe- **black forest cake?

**Johann- **Ja,

**Myer's- **well desserts always popular, but when I'm late in from work it is nice to sit down with a good pizza.

**Belle-** all good choices really, though I'm still not sure about the eggs...but anyway here is the next question...

"2.) What's your favourite animal?"

**Angel- **snow leopard *smiling*

**Hellboy- **is there really any need to ask? It's cats for those of you who are still guessing and clearly don't know me all that well *smirking*

**Abe- **as I had mentioned before mine are turtle doves...

**Belle- **and I'm the same as Hellboy, I love cats, but I do love dogs too

**Hellboy- **see Belle knows good animals when she sees them...

**Myers- **My favourite animal is a lion, just seeing how they grow and develop into fully grown adults incredible

**Manning- **I like dogs...we've always had them so I've found they're pretty loyal

**Hellboy- **he's actually given an alright answer for once...

**Clay- ***grinning* I like all animals, but I do like dogs myself

**Johann- **I have found zat monkeys are very interesting creatures, seeing vat is supposed to be a primitive form of ourselves...it is quite intriguing.

**Liz- **well I do like cats, though my favourite animal has always been a horse, as they are such peaceful and free spirited creatures...

**Belle- **thankyou everyone, and now our next question...

"3.) What came first, the chicken or the rhinoceros?"

**Hellboy- **the last chapter and we still get random questions...I think it's better to just answer and see what the best comes out as...

**Belle- **it may be easier,

**Clay- **well if that's how we're gonna do it I've always known it to be the chicken and the egg riddle so I'm gonna go with Chicken...

**Abe- **though it doesn't quite make sense, Chicken

**Belle- **Chicken

**Liz- **Chicken

**Myers- **Chicken

**Hellboy- **Rhinoceros, just for the hell of it

**Johann-** Chicken...

**Manning- **Oh fine, Chicken.

**Belle- ***laughing* well it's clear to see what won that debate.

**Hellboy- **yeah, suppose it's better than the jokes you get in crackers...I swear that's what the guys who work in the office at the FBI get to do as a bonus.

**Abe- ***chuckling lightly*

**Belle- ***smiling*

"4.) Belle and Liz; I loved your dresses at the wedding! They were simply beautiful! I know it's not a question; I just had to say it! Lol"

**Belle- **well thankyou very much,

**Liz- **the dresses were very beautiful...

**Belle- **and our own designs which did make it look even more beautiful, and now we have the final question...

"...and 5.) Manning... what's got the stick up your ass all the time? Seriously! Cut Red some slack! Sure he's picked on you and probably hurt you some... but... is he really all that bad?"

**Manning- **other than saving my life pretty much, yeah, though you want to watch the way you talk to some people...

**Hellboy- **she's not half wrong though...

**Belle- **don't argue you two...she asked a question like permitted in this Fanfic, as it states reviewers can ask any questions and we shall answer...So thankyou "Angel Protectress," and now we've come to "LadyAquanine73551," I hope you enjoying the chapter, and here is our first question...

"Okay Red, here's the question I couldn't ask last time:  
If you could team up with the Grinch (he's actually pretty cool), & play a Christmas prank on both Manning & Mayor May Who together, what would it be?"

**Hellboy- **shaving them bald would be an idea, though Manning's not got enough hair to make that fun enough...we'd come up with something though...now that would be a bit of fun...Manning's gonna be busy when he gets back from Wakefield...*grinning*

**Manning- ***remaining quiet as he has another drink*

**Belle- **well thankyou Hellboy, and now our next question...

"So Belle, will the tree be bigger this year, or will it still be 12 feet like last year?  
Hey, wouldn't it be funny if you also tried holding your own version of the Yule Ball? (You just love dancing in formalwear, don't you?)"

**Belle- **well the dining room tree is twelve feet, but the living room tree and hall trees are all fifteen feet and the one in mine and Abe's room is fifteen feet, though I would have like a little taller...and the one in Hellboy and Liz's room I believe was ten feet as the ceiling wasn't as high...I would love to have some Christmas celebration, though we have had two parties this month...

**Abe- **they were very good events, it was nice to enjoy time with friends and family without missions to attend too.

**Belle- ***smiling* and now our next question is for Liz...

"Hey Liz, what do u plan on getting the kids this year? (better cover their little ears, lol)"

**Liz- ***her and Hellboy doing so, which makes the children giggle lightly*, well we'll be spoiling them a bit this year, it will be clothes, films, little chocolates, books, just a lot of little things so they have a lot to open, though I'm sure they'll probably have a lot of interest in the wrapping paper.

**Belle- **that will be so sweet to see on Christmas day *smiling*

"So Johann, Myers, Clay? You guys joining in the holiday festivities this year?"

**Johann- **I shall be going home to Germany to visit my old team for ze holidays zis year, but I shall be returning in the New Year...

**Clay-** I'll be seeing Hellboy, Liz, Abe and Belle over the holidays, but I've also got a visit from my daughter and granddaughter, so me and my wife are looking forward to that...

**Myer's- **and I'm going to New York for Christmas with some family

**Belle- **well the "Four Seasons" is a hotel I'd recommend, it is beautiful there and so elegant

**Myer's- ***smiling* I'll bear it in mind

**Belle- **and now a question for Abe and Hellboy I believe...

"And Abe, just how many times r u planning to deliberately catch Belle under the mistletoe to kiss her? I ask Red the same question about Liz :P"

**Abe- **As I have many times already I'm sure that shall continue throughout the rest of Christmas...*removing a piece of mistletoe from behind him and hovering it over them, making Belle laugh as she kisses him*

**Hellboy- **ah I don't need mistletoe as an excuse, I kiss her constantly anyway *smirking* though mistletoe is pretty good for any extra...

**Belle- **and now to finish off with a classic question...

And to everyone, what is your favourite Christmas carol?

**Hellboy- **jingle bells...

**Liz- ***laughing* now that is original HB...

**Hellboy- **it's simple so I like it...

**Belle- **well my favourite is "All I want for Christmas is you"

**Abe- **well having a love of classical music, when it comes to Christmas I do very much like the song "Carol of the Bells"

**Liz- **my favourite is definitely "Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow"

**Johann- **zat iz my favourite too, it iz quite ze festive song...

**Myers- **I agree, that or Last Christmas...

**Manning- **I do like Winter Wonderland; it's a pretty classic Christmas song...

**Clay- **yeah I like Zat you? Santa Claus, I don't know why but I've always liked that cause it's a bit different to your usual Christmas songs...

**Angel- **well my current favourite is "Share this Day" which I do just adore...I feel like listening to that now...

**Belle- **well thankyou "LadyAquanine73551" that was a few good questions, and finally tonight on our last chapter we have "Kiimm" who has a couple of questions for us...

"Kiimm" 1) Abe, what have you got Belle for Christmas? (Belle please can you leave the room momentarily :))

**Hellboy- **I got her *picks Belle up as she goes to stand and carries her out of the room* can't let you listen in can I? *grinning*

**Belle- **I can be trusted you know... *smiling*

**Abe- **well whilst I've gotten Belle a few presents, I have bought her a Kleshna bracelet which is uncut Swarovski crystals in a shade of aqua blue and diamond, it also has a clasp of silver which is they're trademark symbol of the bow through a heart clasp. They're a Russian company

**Angel- **they are very beautiful, I have one which is all clear (or diamond) coloured, it does sparkle in different colours depending on the light

**Hellboy- **you've just been popping up all night haven't you? *grinning as he brings Belle back into the room*

**Angel- **oh yes, well it is the Christmas chapter, and the final one, so of course I was going to be around *smiling*

**Belle- **well thankyou Abe, for whatever you answered and now the same question is for Hellboy.

"2) Hellboy, what have you got Liz for Christmas? (Liz please can you leave the room momentarily :))"

_**After ensuring Liz has left the room, Hellboy finally answers **_

**Hellboy- **well for Liz this year, I got her a new cross necklace, I got her silver so that she'd be able to wear her cross necklace with other colours, as she's pretty limited when the one she has is black...and with Belle's help I also got her some new clothes and booked her to go for a weekend spa treatment.

**Clay- **I'm sure Liz will appreciate that,

**Hellboy- **yeah I hope so.

_**As Liz rejoins the room, Christmas music is put on in the background as everyone raises their glass to a toast. **_

**Belle- **well Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have all enjoyed this Christmas special as much as we have, and that you get all you wish for this Christmas, and the happiness of the festive season...

**Hellboy- **yeah, enjoy it and don't get too drunk, it's often better to remember these things the next day.

**Abe- **Merry Christmas Everyone!

**Liz- ***with the children* Merry Christmas!

**Everyone – **Merry Christmas!!

* * *

**Well that's it! Thankyou so much to everyone who has followed this Fanfic, and given it so many reviews, I'm so glad you've all enjoyed it, and while it is sad to end it, this Fanfic may be back in the New Year sometime. Merry Christmas to you all and have a very Happy New Year!**

**Goodnight from x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


End file.
